A deliquent's tale
by Jane L. Black
Summary: Sometimes life takes you a different direction. Sometimes it's in the right way. Sometimes it's to the wrong part of town. [Bellarke Modern AU]
1. 1

**Hey there awesome nerds!**

 **I decided to embark on an adventure and write a Bellarke AU. I'll keep working on "Seven Step Plan", but I was writting this story on the side and loved it to much.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Clarke blinked has the light flickered again. She tried find a more comfortable position, but the plastic chair just made a loud sound and remained has uncomfortable as ever.

Sighting, the girl watched her reflexion. Her hair was a mess, her blue orbs were wild with big black bags under it and her skin was pale. But what really caught her attention was the red stain on her cheek.

Clarke quickly looked down and almost cried ate the sight of her bloody hands. This had to be a nightmare. She was in her bed and would wake up soon, finding out that the last few hours - _no!_ -, the last months had been a cruel prank by her subconscious.

The door clicked open as she was furiously trying to find a clean tissue in her pockets and inspector Anya Woods walked in.

She sat down without a word and started going through her files. Clarke nervously watched her for a while, but the woman kept in silence apart from the occasional hum.

When the girl was about to scream at her, inspector Woods finally shifted in her seat and looked at Clarke.

"Good morning, Clarke. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long." Clarke nodded like she hadn't been waiting for 4 hours in that small and stinky interrogation room. "Do you want to something to eat or drink?"

"I just want to know how are my friends."

"We'll get to that. I just need to answer a few questions if you don't mind."

 _Like I had another option._ "Sure. Anything you need." the inspector smiled in approval.

"Very well. Let's get started." She looked at her papers again. "So, you are a student ate Arkadia High School."

"Yes. I'm a senior." Clarke supplied.

"Finn Collins and Bellamy Blake were your classmates then." The girl tried to ignore the use of the verb in the past and confirmed.

"Yes."

"Did you share many classes with them?" Clarke looked confused at her. How was this relevant? Anya noticed her hesitation and looked up, urging her to answer.

"Some of them. I have History and English with Bellamy and Biology with Finn." Anya nodded. This wasn't news for her, of course. Clarke knew that she had spent the last 4 hours studying her life.

"And extra-curricular activities?" Clarke didn't answer and Anya, after a while, sighted, pushing the files away and facing her.

"You are obviously a smart girl, Clarke. The best GPA in school, getting accepted into the top colleges in the country and the long life goal of becoming a doctor." Clarke shifted in her seat. "I know all that because the files tell me all that. What I really want to know isn't in any file. What I want to know is what really happened tonight." Anya placed her hands on the table and linked her fingers together, watching Clarke like a hawk. "All your friends are talking, but there are blank spaces in their stories. Only you can fill them. If you don't do that, I can't help you." Clarke sighted in defeat.

"What do you need to know?" Anya smiled, pleased with her answer.

"What was really your relationship with Finn Collins?"

"We dated for while."

"Two years is not a while. Is a commitment." Clarke snickered.

"Finn doesn't know what that word means."

"And Bellamy Blake did?" Clarke fell herself blush under Anya's eyes.

"That's different."

"How so?" Suddenly Clarke felt angry at the inspector's tone. Who was this woman to judge her? To judge any of them?

"Do you wanna know the true story?" Anya noticed the change in Clarke's voice and posture and just nodded. Hell, if the girl wanted to talk, she would let her talk. "Then get comfortable. We'll have to go back to last year."

* * *

"Have you seen Finn?" Roma looked at Clarke with drunken eyes and pointed at the top floor of the house before resuming her flirting with Atom.

Without questioning her again - _she was the host, she was supposed to know where her guests where, right?_ \- , Clarke started climbing the stairs, anxious to get to her boyfriend.

Tonight was _the_ night. They had been dating for two years and Clarke finally felt it was time for their relationship to get to the next stage.

She wasn't a virgin anymore. Not since she was 15 and thought that summer romances were the best thing that could happen to her.

Wells Jaha was nice and polite and they were the power couple at the summer camp. It felt right and good, until Clarke came back home and realized she wouldn't been seeing Wells for a year.

Her friends tried to cheer her up and worked for while. Then Wells coldly informed her that he wouldn't go back to camp next summer and they should remain only friends - he had _fun_ , but that was it.

Clarke cried herself to sleep for about a month. She felt used and dirty. All she could think was how her sweet summer romance had turned into a nightmare. It was when her mother finally noticed her lack of appetite and tiredness and had a heart to heart with her.

When spring break came to an end, Clarke was introduced to Finn by her best friend Gina. He was sweet, popular, cute and funny, always ready to help his friends. Clarke slowly fell for him and they started dating.

Finn had been very understanding of her fear to give herself to him. So now, after two years, Clarke decided to finally end his misery.

She practically skipped through the hall, checking all rooms and looking for her boyfriend. On the third door - _the third one is the charm -_ she caught a couple half undressed, making out on the bed. She gasped in surprise and started closing the door, trying to avoid looking at the duo.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to -" That's when a familiar jacked caught her eye. It was a sports jacket supporting the Arkadia High' colors - green and black - with The name Collins was engraved on the back.

Clarke opened the door again and finally looked at the couple in the bed.

They were staring at her, shocked, and had yet to make a move for their clothes.

 _ **Finn and Gina.**_ Her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Clarke, I-" Hearing her boyfriend's voice, the girl felt her blood boil with anger. How could they do that to her? How could break her trust and her heart? They both knew how much she had suffered and how her heart had been broken into a million pieces.

"You little piece of shit! How could you?" her screams seemed to call Finn to reality. He jumped off Gina and moved to her. "Don't you fucking touch me! You disgust me! You lying cheating piece off cheat!" She turned and pointed a finger to her best friend. "And you! I trusted you! We've friends since we were children and you betrayed me!"

Gina rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Her usually warm smile was twisted in disdain and, for a moment, Clarke wondered if she ever knew the real Gina.

"Oh c'mon, Clarke. You leave the guy high and dry for two years. What did you expect?"

"I expected a little decency!"

"Maybe if the wait had been worth, if you weren't so plain and boring. Clarke Griffin, the miss perfect. You're just a pathetic know-it-all." Without thinking, Clarke two strikes and slapped Gina.

"I rather be plain and boring than be a slut." Her former friend stared at her, a hand in her right cheek and brown eyes widened in shock. Finn grabbed Clarke's arm.

"Clarke, stop! What are you doing?"

Clarke pulled her arm and shoved him in the chest. "Don't you dare touch me again! Don't dare! You fucking disgusting cheater!"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I hate you!" In a swift, but bold, move, Clarke grabbed their clothes from the floor and ran out of the room.

"Clarke! What are you doing?" She could her ex-boyfriend running after her, but she didn't stop. She jumped the last three stairs and opened the front door, going out to the pouring rain.

Clarke stopped in the front garden and turned, finding Finn, with his chest bare and his pants' button undone, and some of her classmates staring at her. "I want everyone to know the rotten and nasty person that you are, Finn Collins. You and Gina deserve each other. The cheating bastard and the slutty backstabbing friend. I wish you happiness." With that, she dropped their clothes in the mud - _Clarke, don't! -_ and pressed them with her feet. Feeling quite pleased with her vengeance, Clarke looked up, finding Gina watching everything from the window. She was too dumbfounded to even bother to cover her bare chest.

Clarke gave her a spiteful grin. "Who's plain and boring now, bitch?" She then started walking away, finally letting the tears fall freely down her face.

* * *

Clarke wandered aimlessly under the rain until she reached the town square.

It was a friday night and most of Arkadia habitants were tucked in the safety of their homes. A few stranglers looked at Clarke like she was insane. When she was dressing for the party, the girl opted for a blue tank top that matched her eyes and, because it was only September and was still warm outside, her jacket had been left at home. Her umbrella was carelessly forgotten at the party and she was now completely soaked.

The anger had now given place to grief and she had never felt more alone. Despite being well know at school and with a few people to call friends, Clarke only felt comfortable sharing her inner feelings with Gina. The girls had met in middle school and became fast friends. Her former friend would sleep at her place often and even called her mother aunt Abby. Clarke let out a shocked sob. How could she had done that to her?

"Clarke?" The voice pulled her out of her thoughts. There was a girl there, not a lot younger than her, holding a yellow umbrella and with a soft smile in her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Clarke tried to wipe her face and cleared her throat.

"You didn't. How can I help you...?"

"Oh, right. I'm Octavia Blake. I'm a freshman at Arkadia. I know you because... Well, everyone just knows you." Octavia shifted in her feet under Clarke's curious gaze. "I was at Roma's party. I saw what happened." Clarke let her head fall and felt her cheeks heat with shame.

"Oh. You saw that."

"Well, everyone kind of did. You were awesome." Octavia chuckled. A sob escaped Clarke and she felt Octavia's soft hand on her shoulder. "He doesn't deserve your tears. Finn Collins is an idiot."

"How can you possible know that?"

"Because I know. And he may or may not been hitting on me since school started." Clarke's head snapped up and Octavia sighted. "I've known he's an idiot for a long time, but right know I'm completely sure he's the biggest asshole on Earth. Not Arkadia, _Earth_ " Clarke let out a small chuckle and the girl squeezed her shoulder. "That's progress. The way I see it you have three options: you can mope and let those two cheating bastards win or you can come back stronger than ever and shove it in their face."

"What's the third option?" Octavia smiled and offered her hand.

"You can come with me, get drunk and then come back stronger than ever." Clarke considered for a minute. She had told her mother she would be at Roma's house and she would be sleeping at Gina's. Abby was not expecting her to be home in morning, not even for lunch.

She finally grabbed Octavia's hand and got up. "Where are we going?"

"The Dropship."

"Can we even get in?"

"You can if you know my brother and his friends." Octavia winked and pulled Clarke under the umbrella, before starting to walk in the bar's direction.

* * *

"So, you just went with girl, which you didn't know, to a bar?" Clarke shrugged.

"It seemed like a good ideia."

"And the name Blake didn't tell you anything?" Anya questioned.

"It's a common name."

"Octavia isn't." Clarke smiled fondly thinking about her friend.

"Well, Octavia doesn't do common." The inspector gave her a pointed looked. "Look, I was hurting, cold and lonely. I didn't make the connection right away." Anya scribbled something in her notebook and then looked at Clarke again.

"So you went to the bar to get a drink - despite you girls being underage - and to meet a bunch of delinquents." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"They aren't delinquents." Anya snickered.

"Why don't you try to convince me otherwise?"

* * *

 **So, here it is. The first chapter.**

 **It has been brought to my attention that my English isn't perfect. It's not my native language and sometimes it's hard for me to get it right. I read and reread my chapters before I post them, but sometimes I miss things.**

 **Does anyone want to beta my stories? I would love to have some help. I usually like to have fans of the shows and ships help me and I also take in consideration their input.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Clarke entered in The Dropship after Octavia. She had heard about the place and passed by a few times over the years, but had never seen it's interior. To her surprise, it was really clean and bright.

A few men were playing pool and there were a couple of tables playing cards very loudly. In the middle there was a improvised dance floor where a few drunk girls were giving a show. Along the wall there were several booths, all of them occupied.

"C'mon! They are at our usual spot." Octavia grabbed her hand and started walking towards the booths.

"Hey, Octavia!" The man at the bar signaled the young girl, who stopped to look at him. He was of average height, with frizzy black and gray hair. His eyes were brown and soft.

"Glad you came! We've got a new brand of baby bottles for you to try on!" Octavia rolled her eyes and resume walking.

"Maybe later, Sinclair! My friend needs a drink." He finally realized Clarke's presence, who was now shivering, and nodded in acknowledgement. She waved back with a shaky hand.

Reaching the booth, Octavia slid into the seat - _Hey assholes! -_ and pulled Clarke with her. The other two occupants looked up from their phones to greet her, but stopped noticing the blonde girl with her.

"Octavia, what are you doing?" asked the Latino girl, eyeing Clarke with mistrust.

"Oh right! Where are my manners?" If Clarke hadn't been so busy shivering and clanking her teeth together, she would have laughed at Octavia's nonchalant demeanor. "This is my friend Clarke."

"We know who she is." The boy mumbled. Octavia ignored him.

"Clarke, this is Raven Reyes and Nathan Miller."

"It-it's a pele-pleasure to-to me-e-et y-you" The duo didn't replied back and Clarke was about to say something when she felt a towel be placed on her shoulders. She turned back and found Sinclair smiling down at her.

"Don't want a pretty girl like you gettin' sick, do we?" He then settled a glass with ambar liquid inside in the table. "Drink it up. It'll warm you up."

"I-I do-don't ha-a-ve..." Clarke made a gesture to show she hadn't brought her wallet. Sinclair laughed softly.

"First one is on the house." Miller's head snapped up and he opened his mouth, but Sinclair interrupted him. "The first one ever, not the first of the night." Raven punched Miller, who visibly deflated, on the shoulder.

"I'll buy you a beer latter, Miller. Don't cry." Clarke grabbed the glass in front of her, eager to fell warmer. It was sour and burned her throat, but she immediately felt better. Her shivering was slowing down and she felt her thoughts running more swiftly. Hearing Raven laugh, se finally realized where she knew her from.

"You're in my chemistry class." the other three stopped their bickering and stared at her. "You're quite brilliant." Raven smirked.

"And that eats you up, doesn't it?"

"Actually, I always felt sorry I wasn't your lab partner. We could've scored great grades. Jackson is a sweatheart, but chemistry is not his best class." Raven was taken aback by her words, but soon recovered and leaned over.

"Why are you really here, Griffin?" Clarke stared at her, unsure of what to answer. Should she tell her truth? Raven wasn't her friend, but soon the all school would know what happened and she could be pissed if Clarke lied to her. Octavia saved her from her dilemma.

"Chill, Raven. She just caught Collins cheating on her with her best friend."

Raven's face became dark at her friend's words and she pushed back.

"Gina? Gina Martin?" Miller didn't seem surprised and Clarke wondered if he ever saw something. Did everyone know that that two bastards were cheating on her? "Doesn't surprise me. She's a bitch."

"Well, it surprised me."

"That's what you get for dating good guys." Raven declared with a somber expression taking a sip of her beer. Clarke raised an eyebrow and she gave her a small grin. "Good guys can be bad guys in disguise. At least with bad guys, you know what to expect."

"I didn't know Finn was like this. I thought he was honest and caring." Octavia grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze, which Clarke thanked with a small smile.

"Collins is a wolf in a sheep's skin." Clarke opened her mouth to ask what she meant by that, but two figures approached the both and she became silent.

"What the hell?" one of them asked. Clarke knew him because John Murphy made sure everyone knew his name. He was a big headache for all the teachers and for the principal, who kept trying to get him to behave by giving him second chances.

Clarke glanced over at him. Murphy was of slim build and medium height, with brown hair cut short and spiked up, and a prominent nose. What was so intriguing about Murphy was his clear blue eyes. How could someone such a dickhead have so beautiful and beautiful eyes?

"Aren't you on the wrong side of town, Griffin?" Clarke slowly raised her head to look at Bellamy Blake. His voice was hoarse and gave her chills. They had been classmates and had never talked - _Bellamy didn't talk to anyone beside his friends_ \- , expect for that time, in freshman year, when they had a pop quiz in History and Bellamy had politely asked to borrow a pencil. In the end, he returned it with a small thank you and Clarke was surprised to find it in perfect condition - _Boys are usually so careless with school material._

For a while she harbored a small crush for the boy. And could she not? Bellamy Blake was definitely one of the hottest guys in school. He was a lot taller than her and, while Murphy was lean, Bellamy had broad shoulders. His olive complexion was covered in freckles and his curly thick brown hair was charming in a wild way. His eyes were dark brown and he had a charming jawline beard.

"She's my friend, Bell. Be nice." Octavia voice brought her back to reality.

"Since when?"

"Since today. Clarke is as welcome as your friends here. I never complained when you brought new people, did I?" The two siblings had a small staring contest that ended when Octavia quirked her eyebrow.

"Fine. I can't say no to you anyway." Murphy rolled his eyes at his friend and started to sit down next to Raven, before Bellamy caught his arm. "Let's go get some drinks. What's you poison, princess?"

Clarke jumped in her seat when she realized Bellamy was addressing her. "Oh, I-" She looked from her glass, around the bar and then to Bellamy. What the hell was she doing? "Actually, I should get going." She got up and quickly folded the towel Sinclair had put on her shoulders, placing it on the table. "Thank so much for having me. And thanks for your help, Octavia." And without a second glance, she ran out of the bar into the street.

It wasn't raining anymore and Clarke decided a walk would do her good. Abby would be surprised to see her home so early, but she would explain in the morning.

"Hey, Clarke!" She turned around and saw Octavia and Raven run to her. "We'll walk you home."

"There is no need. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's OK. We don't want more good guys snatching you on your way." Raven smiled at her and Clarke decided that she liked her.

Octavia linked her arm with Clarke's and start tugging her in the right direction. "Just remember who found you crying in the rain. The best friend place is mine."

Raven and Octavia started bickering while Clarke wondered if she had been in the wrong side of town all her life.

* * *

When Monday came, Clarke wasn't excited for school. She took her time going through her morning routine, trying to delay the moment she would have to leave.

"I don't think I have ever seen you avoiding school like this." Clarke turned around to find her mother watching her from the bedroom door. She put down her brush and sighted.

"Are you sure I can't just stay at home?" Abby walked to her daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders and locked their eyes.

"You are a very brave young woman, Clarke. If you stay at home today, they'll win. You go to school and be your charming self. They can't affect you." _Easier said than done._ "And if someone messes with you, just go to Marcus. He'll help." Clarke rolled her eyes and pulled away from her mother's arms.

"I don't think going to your boyfriend - who happens to be the principal - is going to help." Abby pressed her lips in a thin line. Her relationship with Marcus Kane had been a sore subject between the two of them.

When her father died of cancer, Clarke was 13 years old. She had been crushed, especially after she learned that her own mother had advised him against treatment. How could have she let her father die? For a couple years, their relationship had been strained. Clarke threw herself into school work and Abby practically lived at the hospital. It was only after her summer drama with Wells that they started to bond again. That was up until Marcus Kane decided to waltz into their lives.

Clarke liked him enough. He was a fair and kind principal that treated her mother right. She just didn't like the way he was trying to act like her father. No one could replace her father.

"I'll see you later, mum." She kissed Abby's cheek and left.

* * *

To say the morning classes had been hard was an understatement. Clarke could feel everyone looking at her, whispering and pointing.

She had Biology in the first period and Finn had tried to grab her attention. She had ignored him and sat next to Jackson. He gave her a reassuring smile and Clarke found herself grateful that at least she could at least count on him.

He had walked with her to their next class: Chemistry. Gina had tried to provoke her, but her hair had mysteriously started to burn. Clarke tried to hide her victorious smile and caught Raven's, who was sitting behind Gina, doing the same.

The last period had been the worst. Jackson and Raven were not in this class, but Gina was and apparently her new hobby was to humiliate Clarke. She tried hard to ignore her, but she couldn't stop herself from tearing up.

When she first met Gina, Clarke had been mesmerized. She had long red hair, warm brown eyes and a fiery personality. It had been the first day of middle school and some older kids had tried to mess with Clarke, but Gina came out of nowhere and pushed the leader against the lockers. After that, the boys never bothered them again and Clarke and Gina became best friends.

Over the next years, they had been inseparable, confidents and a team. Gina was a bit of a drama queen, always looking for a place at the popular table and talking about boys. Clarke usually went along with her to keep her grounded and make sure she wouldn't go over her head. What had she done that could have made her friend hate her so much?

When the bell rang for lunch, Clarke let everyone leave the classroom before dropping her head on the table. She should've stayed at home.

After collecting herself, Clarke decided to drop her books at her locker before heading to the cafeteria. Her second mistake of the day.

Until last week, she had a permanent spot at the popular table with her so-called friends and her supposedly sweet boyfriend. Now, she didn't even know what to do.

As she crossed the double doors, every head turned to her, waiting her next move.

Clarke could see Gina sitting on their usual table and the looks of pity on many faces; Roma's giggle reached her hears and all she wanted to do was dash and run.

"Hey, Clarke!" Like they had rehearsed, everyone head in the cafeteria turned to Octavia's. She was sitting in a table near the window with Raven and two other boys, who looked embarrassed by the sudden attention. "Over here!" Hesitantly, Clarke took a few steps in Octavia's direction. Noticing her doubt, Raven gave her an encouraging nod and she started walking with more confidence.

When she reached them, she put her lunch on the table and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered. Octavia waved her away and motioned for her to sit down.

"Have you met Monty and Jasper?" Clarke sat down, greeting the duo. One of them was had brown eyes, thick dark brown hair, pale skin and a slim figure. The other one was an asian boy with straight, black hair, tan skin with a golden undertone, and deep brown eyes.

"I don't think I have. I'm Clarke." They stared at her dumbfounded before Raven elbowed the asian boy. He cleared his throat.

"Hi! I'm Monty, this is Jasper."

"It's an honor to meet you." said the taller one and Raven snickered.

"Honor? It's just Clarke. She's not that pretty, especially when she is wet. A horrible sight to be honest" Jasper started coughing at Raven's words and Monty absented mindedly patted him on the back.

Clarke could hold a laugh. "It's an honor to meet you guys too."

"Clarke?" She froze in her spot hearing Finn's voice and her smile. He sounded unsure, but Clarke didn't turn to look at him.

"Fuck off, Collins. She doesn't want to talk to you." Raven's voice was pure poison, but he didn't pay her any attention. His eyes never left Clarke.

"We should talk, sunshine." Hearing the nickname he had chosen for her, Clarke slammed her hands on the table and got up.

"Haven't you heard my friend? I don't wanna talk to you." Everyone was focusing on them again and all Clarke wanted was to tell them to go to hell.

"Friend? Since when?" His mockery tone only left her more furious.

"Since I decided to raise the bar on friendship. Now, like Raven so poetically said, FUCK OFF!"

Clarke sat down again and Finn moved to grab her arm, but before he could even touch her, a hand snatched his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bellamy's voice was low, but Clarke could sense the dangerous in his tone.

"What are going to do, _delinquent_?" Finn was brave, but Bellamy was taller and stronger and he wasn't intimidated. He exchanged an amused glance with Murphy, who was right behind him.

"Tell me, Collins, is your arm an important instrument to play baseball?" Bellamy started to twist Finn's arm, who groaned in pain. "I guess it is. I'm only going to say this once, so listen very carefully." He moved closer to Finn and dipped his head so he could look him in the eyes. "You try to touch her again, I'll break your arm. You try to talk to her again I'll break both. You breath near her, I'll break both arms and legs. You even think about her and I'll break every bone of you ridiculous small body. Are we clear?" When Finn failed to answer, Bellamy gave Murphy a bored look." My English mustn't be very good." He pushed Finn's arm again and he cried out in pain.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?" Fin hesitated and Bellamy applied more pressure.

"Arhg! Yes, sir!"

"Great!" He let go of Finn's arm and gave him a couple pats on the head. "Good boy." Clarke held down a laugh as Finn massaged his arm. "Move over, princess. I'm starving." She quickly opened a space for him and Murphy on the table. Bellamy snatched her bag and opened it, taking out her apple and bitting it.

Finn gave them a last look, before heading out the cafeteira. Watching his retreating figure, Clarke wonderer why she ever feel for him.

Realizing the show was over, everyone quickly turned to their own business.

"Thank you." Clarke whispered as their own table started a new conversation topic. Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Murphy.

Clarke couldn't hold down a smile. Maybe just maybe, Bellamy wasn't the bad guy everyone thought he was.

* * *

"Let me get this straight: Bellamy Blake threatened Finn Collins in front of the entire school?"

"It was an empty threat"

"Until last night." Clarke sighted and leaned over the table.

"Look, Bell was trying to help me. He would never hurt Finn."

Anya raised her eyebrow. "He twisted his arm." _Damn._

"True, but he would never really hurt him. Like I said: it was an empty threat."

"And like I said: until last night."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **I got to confess something: I started writing this story on my phone during bathroom breaks at work. I never planed on really working on it before I finished my other Bellarke. But I'm loving it so much I don't think I'll stop soon. My boss actually asked me if I had a bladder problem with so many bathrooms breaks I take.**

 **I don't know how many chapters I'll write, because I have all this ideas coming to me. I don't want it to be a slow burn, I'm not into that, but there is so many things I want to explore and I don't know how to do it.**

 **I only wrote a long fanfiction. It was my first one and wasn't very good. That's why I never tried it again.**

 **I guess I just miss this show so much and this is my fix. I hope I can finish it before season 6. I tend to having a cooling off period after the seasons before I start missing the shows again.**

 **I just hope your love and support will keep me on the right track.**

 **See you on the next chapter.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this awesome saga.**

 **To my sweet guest reviewer: Thank you so much for support! About Bell, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Clarke kept having lunch with the delinquents during that week and would often walk to class with Octavia and Raven. Monty and Jasper quickly took a liking to her and Miller was starting to warm up to her presence. Only Bellamy and Murphy kept their distance.

When she told Octavia about being afraid to be bothering them, the girl laughed. "Trust me, Clarke. If Bellamy didn't want you hanging out with us, he would have done something by now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry your pretty blonde head with it." Clarke decided to let it go, but tried to be extra nice to him. _You know, just in case._

When classes ended on Friday, Clarke almost cried with happiness. Finn hadn't tried to approach her again, but Gina had been relentless. Every opportunity she had to humiliate or bully Clarke, she would take it. She didn't know her former friend had so much hate for and was breaking her how big of a lie their friendship had been.

"Hey, blondie." Clarke turned hearing Jasper's voice. He was leaning against Murphy's car with Monty on his right side.

Bellamy and Murphy were smoking a cigarette a few meters away while looking at Bellamy's bike.

"Hey you."

"So, are going to The Dropship tonight?"

"I can't. It's my mother's birthday. I'm having dinner with her and her boyfriend." The boys visibly deflated. "How about tomorrow?"

"There is going to be a live band! It'll be awesome!"

"I don't think that the band will be of the princess' taste." Clarke turned to Bellamy and crossed her arms. He made it harder by the day to be nice to him. Like Gina, Bellamy went out of way to piss her off. He didn't show any disdain, but he didn't use a teasing tone either.

"And why his that?"

"The Grounders don't play classical musical." She scoffed.

"And you believe that I can only stand classical music?" He smirked and took a step forward.

"I would bet on it."

Clarke smiled. "What are willing to bet?" he was confused by her question. "You said you would bet I couldn't stand to be there. What do you wanna bet?" Bellamy thought for a minute, before he smiled.

"If you stay for at least three songs, I'll buy your drinks for the rest of the night."

Clarke laughed. "Get your wallet ready then, Blake. I'll be there all night and I do plan on getting wasted. But not because of the band, it's because I'll have to see your ugly face all night long."

They heard clapping behind them and turned. Clarke hadn't notice how close they had gotten during their little exchange. She could feel the heat that came out of his body and was painfully his musky scent.

"You finally found your equal, Blake, and I'm loving it." Raven was the one clapping and Octavia was next to her clearly amused.

"Are really coming?" She asked Clarke. The blonde girl shrugged.

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do and you brother is buying."

"That's so cool! You can sleep at my place if you want." Octavia offered.

"Hey! I live there too." She turned to her brother.

"Murphy practically lives there! Why can't my friends come over?"

"Well, I pay the rent once." He replied. Clarke looked questionably between the siblings. What did he mean by that? Octavia had never mentioned their parents, but Clarke just assumed they existed. After all, Bellamy was only eighteen and Octavia was a few months away from her sweet sixteen.

"I clean and cook."

"I'm older.

"I'm smarter." Bellamy frowned.

"What do you mean-?" He stop mid-sentence. Octavia was giving him puppy eyes and Clarke felt victorious. No one could say no to Octavia's puppy eyes, especially Bellamy. "That's not fair." He accused while she beamed at him. Knowing she had gotten her way, Octavia turned to Clarke.

"So, come by my place at 8. We can have something to eat before going to to The Dropship. Bellamy won't be there." Bellamy gave a meaningful look, but she choose to ignore him. "You too Raven." The girl smiled and nodded. Clarke promised to be there and Octavia said she would text her the address.

* * *

The next day, she stood outside the Blake's house. It was small and needed renovations, but it looked cosy. Clarke knocked on the door and heard Octavia's voice inside.

"Hey Clarke! Welcome to my pad." She pulled her inside and Clarke saw Raven sitting on the sofa with the remote in her hands.

"Hey Clarke."

"Hey Raven. I brought pizza!" she said showing the box.

"Oh, you shouldn't have bothered." Said Octavia, but took the pizza out of her hand and placed it on the table in front of the TV.

"It was nothing **.** The pizza place on my way here. Where can I put my stuff?" Octavia went to what Clarke assumed it was the kitchen and came back holding three glasses and bottle of white wine. Clarke gave her a questioning glance.

"To warm us up." The girl explained. "First door on the right." Clarke walked to where she had instructed and recognized it immediately as Octavia's room. It was decorated in purple, her bed was undone and she had a lot of pictures tapped to the wall. Her books were scattered all over her desk and Clarke decided it was best to place her bag on the floor near the door.

She went back to the living room where she accepted the glass Raven offered and sat next to her. "So, what did you told your mother?"

Clarke shrugged. "The truth. That I was going to a concert and that I was sleeping at a friend's house." Raven smirked.

"You told her half of the truth."

"You don't want to tell Dr. Abby Griffin that you are going to a bar. She will go on full mama bear mode and lock you in a tower." The girls laughed.

"Well, I don't have that problem." Raven declared. "I live with my uncle Sinclair." Clarke looked at her chocked.

"Sinclair is your uncle?"

"Yes. He was my mother's half-brother." Clarke nodded and took a pizza slice out of the box. Raven chuckled. "You can ask, Clarke." The blonde girl cursed herself for being so transparent.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died three years ago in a car accident. My only options were moving here or with my extremely religious aunt and her five children in Texas. It was an easy choice." Clarke smiled.

"I bet it was. I'm really sorry for you loss." Raven waved her away but she had tears in her eyes.

"It was a long time ago. I'm at peace with it now."

"At least your parents didn't choose to leave you." Octavia declared in a somber tone. Clarke stared at her while Raven said.

"Octavia, you don't have to -."

"No, it's fine. And if Clarke keeps hanging out with us, she should know. It'll help her understand us better. Especially Bellamy." The young girl took a long sip of her drink and pulled her legs underneath her. "My mother left three years ago."

Clarke looked at confused. "Left? What about your father?" Octavia shrugged.

"Never met him. Neither did Bellamy." She sighed and Clarke grabbed her free hand. Octavia smiled thankful for the support. "She is, or was, a drugged addicted. She didn't work and, when she couldn't afford to buy her fix, she would..." Her words got lost and Octavia blushed.

Clarke quickly understood what she meant. "So you and Bellamy..." Octavia nodded.

"We're only half siblings. But doesn't matter. For all I care, Bellamy is my brother and my father. He was the one who fed me, dressed me, taught me how to walk, how to talk, how to behave. I'm alive because of him." Clarke felt a sudden urge to cry. Bellamy had been a man even when he was just a child. He and Octavia were only three years apart, but he had taken care of her ever since. Suddenly, Clarke felt a warm feeling in her chest of affection for the guy.

"So... How do you guys pay for stuff?" She asked, needing to fill up the silence, but quickly regretted it. "I don't mean to sound rude, it's just-" Octavia giggled.

"It's OK. Actually it was Sinclair who offered Bell a job when he was thirteen. He started by stocking drinks oh the back after school, but when my mother bailed and Bellamy started to look older, he gave him some shifts at the bar. He works there after school during the week and does the day shift on Saturdays."

"That's-" Clarke didn't know what to say.

"A lot, I know. My brother is the bravest person I know. He would walk through hell for someone he cares about." She gave Clarke a meaningful look and the girl blushed, averting her eyes. Then she realized something.

"Wait, if you guys were minors when your mother missing, why didn't social services came to get you? " Octavia and Raven exchanged a worried glance.

"Well, we never really reported her missing." Clarke looked at her shocked. "She would disappear for days when she was on a bender. One day we figured out she wasn't coming back. We thought about going to the police, but then we realized that they would put us on foster homes and separate us."

"And no one noticed?"

"Indra did." Noticing Clarke's confused look, Octavia added. "Our neighbor. She used to give us food, clean clothes and take care of us when we're too young to be alone. She wanted to call the cops, but we begged her not to. Eventually she promised she wouldn't do it and kept checking on us daily. She still does it. She like our guardian angel."

Clarke stayed silently, trying to absorb the news. She had grown up with so much, but Bellamy and Octavia had to fight for everything they had.

She felt a hand on her arm and looked at Octavia.

"Clarke, you can't tell anyone. If social services know this, they can take me away a put me in foster care. Can we trust you?"

She locked her blue orbs in Octavia's green eyes. This girl had been a better friend for her in the last week than Gina had been in the last years. She helped her when she was down and welcomed her on her group of friends. And Bellamy, despite all his snarky comments and non caring attitude, had protected her from Finn.

"You can trust me. I won't tell a soul." Octavia smiled and pulled her into a strong hug.

"How about you Clarke? Any dirt in your past? Besides your trashy boyfriend of course." Raven filled their glasses again and wiggled her eyebrows at Clarke. Well, they trusted her right?

"I have another shitty boyfriend before. Took my virginity and the dumped me." Her friends looked at her shocked. "That's why Finn decided to jump in bed with Gina. I wasn't ready and he didn't want to wait anymore." She took a sip of her wine.

"Wow, what a dick." Octavia declared.

"Yeah. I guess I just attract bastards." Clarke hesitated. "My father also died. Almost five years ago. He had cancer and my mother advised him to not get treatment because it could go the other way. It only had a ten percent chance of working and could diminish his already short time of life."

"Oh Clarke." She felt the tears in her eyes, but smiled to the other girls.

"It is OK. I'm peace with it now." It was partially true. She had understood why her mother did it. If her father had gone trough with the treatment he could've had died sooner and in a lot of pain. That way, they had three months together and they had been happy and created wonderful memories that Clarke cherished. They had been a family again in those months and for that she would always been grateful.

"I know your mother has a boyfriend now. Are you fine with it?" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Not really." She liked Kane enough, but he kept butting his nose on their business and that pissed her off. He was her mother's boyfriend, not her father and nothing gave him the right to try to fill that blank. That's what bothered Clarke the most.

Raven and Octavia were waiting for her to elaborate and Clarke told herself that she had already told them the worst part and Octavia had been kind enough to trust her with her secret.

"My mum's dating Kane."

"What?!" Octavia screamed and Raven spat out her wine.

"Kane? As Marcus Kane? Our dickhead principal?" Clarke nodded.

"Yup."

"How did that happen? They did the dirty on PTA night?" Clarke made a face.

"No! God, I hope not!" She was appealed with the fact that her mother could've done sex in her school. Thanks to Raven she could never look at those desks the same way. "He was shot and she was on the ER that night. They kind of it off."

"He was shot? When?" The girls looked completely shocked by this. Clarke understood. Students liked to think that their teachers had no life besides school and knowing your principal had a girlfriend and had been shoot in just ten minutes it was a lot to take in.

"It was in the summer break, two years ago. Apparently he tried to help woman who was being mugged and the thief shot him."

"Wow. That's -"

"Awesome?" Clarke giggled at their expressions. Every students nightmare: considering their principal a hero.

"Wait, wasn't that the year Murphy was arrested?" Octavia asked, turning to Raven, who adopted a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah..."

"Murphy was arrested?"

"Not really arrested. He was detained for questioning. The cops had asked were he was, who he was, and stuff like that. Someone appointed him as a suspect in an attempted robbery."

"Do you think-?" Clarke left the doubt in the air and Raven shrugged.

"Kane never liked Murphy. He doesn't like any of us. We're like a stain in his perfect school." Raven's expression was dark and Octavia turned her face away from Clarke.

She knew what they meant. Despite having no problem with them, her old friends used to criticize the group a lot. Everything about them was motive to point their finger at them: the way they dressed, the way they walked, the way they talked and even their habits. After school, they would gather outside next to their cars and bikes, having a smoke and the other students would whisper about them. One time, Atom - Finn's best friend - had made his mother go to school to complain about the smoking, but Kane couldn't do anything as they were outside school grounds and school property. Even the teachers tried their best to ignore their presence. For more than once, Clarke had witnessed Mrs. Logan, the chemistry teacher, ignore Raven's raised hand and Mr. Rogers, the history teacher, tended to announce Bellamy's grades - always a perfect A - with an expression of disdain.

Clarke never really though about it until know. Raven and her crew was branded for remainder of their high school career and Octavia was going to struggle too. But they accepted their title as delinquents with their heads held high. They knew in their hearts that they were great students - except for Murphy - and they would achieve something. When the drug scandal broke out, everyone pointed their fingers to them, but they ignored it because it was actually Ben Holden selling it. When the computers in the computer lab where stolen, they were calm because it came to light that Jack Smith and his older cousin had done it. When someone spray painted Kane's car, they kept quiet because it was Lina Johnson and Matt Connor who did it after they had been suspended for having sex on an empty class room.

They had the fame, but in truth, they were just normal kids with a hard life. As Clarke got to know them better, she realized that they were like a family. Their bond and friendship was nothing like Gina's and hers. They actually cared for each other and went out of their way to protect their friends. And Clarke had a lot of proof of that.

Murphy, for example, was always snarky and rude, but had talked to Raven in a soft tone, trying to calm her after she had a bad grade in English class that week. Jasper was always cracking jokes, but adopted a more serious posture when he saw Finn looking at Clarke. Monty looked like he was always spacing - _probably due to the weed he and Jasper smoked on a daily basis_ -, but had helped Octavia with her biology homework when she had complained about the subject. Miller always looked bored, not matter what, but had spent an hour talking to Clarke about Shakespeare that week. Octavia was always in a defensive posture, but was a bubbly girl with a smile ready to help everyone, even strangers. And Bellamy... Well, he was quiet and sarcastic, but had given up his life to raise his baby sister.

Clarke had known them for a week, but she already loved them. They had accepted her as part of the group and treated her like she had been there all her life. She was so grateful for them and was having so much fun that she didn't care about the school's status quo. She never really cared about popularity, that was all Gina's thing. She was the one who wanted to go to the parties, hang with the popular crowd, keep up with the fashion, flirt with the jocks. Clarke always went along with her plans, but had drawn a line at cheerleading. No, she wouldn't jump around wearing a mini skirt and shaking pom pons.

"God, this turned into a pity party. Let's put on some music and get dressed." Octavia stood up and clapped her hands. "We've got to be the hottest girls there and make our boys suffer all night."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You mean you want to make Jasper suffer." Octavia blushed.

"I don't know what you mean." Raven laughed.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Well, if you want, we could also talk about your thing with Murphy." Clarke laughed at Raven's offended expression.

"What thing?"

"The thing that's there and you chose to ignore it."

"Wha- Clarke, can you please tell there is no thing?"

Clarke smirked. "I'm sorry, Raven. There is thing." Raven threw a pillow at her while Octavia made a victory dance.

"Don't you want to get dressed? So let's do that before you say something you might regret." The girls went to Octavia's room and Clarke sat on the bed while the other two browsed through her wardrobe.

"Aren't you getting ready?" The young Blake asked, looking at a crop top.

"I'm ready." her friends looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're wearing that?" Raven asked.

Clarke looked at herself. She was wearing a plain white blouse and jeans with her green sneakers.

"What's the problem?" Octavia sighted.

"Clarke, as your friends we can't let you go to The Dropship wearing _that_. You have to show off now that you're single."

"I'm not looking for a relationship." She quickly explained. Raven groaned in despair.

"You don't look for a relationship, they usually find you. In the meantime, you can have fun." Clarke looked between the two with uncertainty. She didn't have a boyfriend, nor she was looking for one, but she could dress sexily, right?

"Well, you guys will have to give me directions. I'm not into fashion. That used to be Gina's department." Raven and Octavia exchanged a mischievous look, before turning to her again.

"Don't worry, Clarke. You're in professional hands." Octavia promised.

 _What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

Two bottles of wine later, Clarke was feeling slightly tipsy. She giggled when Octavia ran the brush against her cheek. "It tickles."

"I'm finished!" She announced.

"Finally" Raven clapped and got up from the bed to take a better look at Clarke. "Wow. I didn't knew you were that hot, Griffin! Where have you've been hiding those?" She asked pointing at her breasts. Clarke shrugged and got up, moving to the mirror.

She almost didn't recognize herself. She was was wearing a tight purple top that enhanced her curves and had a generous cleavage. Clarke was always big breasted, but didn't like to show it off.

"Don't you think it's... You know, too much?" the blonde girl asked motioning to her chest and the other two just shook their head.

"Are you kidding me? You can't even see mine!" Raven said and Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven had to be one of the lost beautiful girls she had ever met. She wasn't a lot taller than Clarke, but had this beautiful olive complexion, an adorable oval face, and straight dark brown hair. Her lips were full and rosy and her eyes were in this beautiful hazel color. She definitely didn't have big boobs, but had amazing long legs.

"I hope mine are like that when they show up." Octavia sighted looking down.

Clarke rolled her eyes. Octavia was strikingly gorgeous. Like her brother, she had an olive skin and long thick dark brown hair. She was small, like Clarke, but had and athletic figure. And her green eyes were out this world. It would be insane for her to not consider herself a beautiful your girl.

"O, you're only fifteen. You have time to grow them. In the meantime, just eat a lot of soup."

"That's how yours gotten so big?" Raven asked with a playful smile. Clarke shrugged.

"My mom always made me eat soup at every meal until I was old enough to refuse." She explained still analyzing her outfit on the mirror. She loved the black high waist shorts and the black over-the-knee boots.

"Bellamy is going to die when he sees her." She heard Raven whisper to Octavia and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Her friends had a wide grin.

"Oh, Bellamy is a sucker for those kind of boots." Clarke widened her eyes.

"What?" Octavia laughed.

"And big breasts. It's just his weak spot."

"That's why we never worked. No boots, nor boobs." Raven declared with a disappointed expression.

"You dated Bellamy?!"

Raven gagged and Octavia rolled her eyes. "No, never!"

"You did have a crush on him." Her friend pointed out.

"Yes, but then he opened his big mouth. It ruined him for me." Octavia was visibly offended by her comment.

"I'll have you know that my brother is very smart and very charming. He's totally boyfriend material.

Clarke paled hearing Octavia's words. "I need to change." She declared, moving over to the wardrobe.

"No!" Octavia lunged forward, holding her arm.

"Stop! I don't want to seduce your brother!"

"And you won't. It's just a prank!" Clarke stopped fighting and turned, placing her hands on her waist.

"A prank?" Octavia and Raven exchanged a quick glance.

"Look, Bellamy is always saying that he could get any girls he wants. So, we're giving him someone he'll want, but he'll never get."

Clarke crossed her arms and looked angrily at them. "This as been your plan all along?" They had the decency to look ashamed.

"Not all along."

"Just since you went to the bathroom." Clarke stared at her friends for a while, pondering what she should do. Then, she sighted.

"Fine." She conceded, but then pointed a finger at them. "But if he tries anything - _anything -_ , I'll kick him where it hurts the most." Raven smiled.

"That's fine by us."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You agreed to seduce Bellamy?" Anya asked in a judging tone.

"No, I agreed to prank him."

"By baiting him." Clarke blushed. "Weren't you heartbroken because of your ex-boyfriend?"

"I just... I wanted to try something different. No one would get hurt." Any raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Ok, maybe Bellamy's ego."

"What happened next? Did your prank work?"

Clarke shifted in her seat and smiled fondly at the memory. "Kind of."

* * *

 **Hi awesome nerds,**

 **I know. This chapter is too long and not enough Bellarke. I promise you'll have enough on the next one.**

 **I've planned 15 chapters so far. I think I'm up for the challenge.**

 **Love,** _Jane_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

When the girls got to the bar, it was already full. They fought their way to the group's usual booth where they were greeted by Monty and Jasper.

"Hello, ladies. Looking sharp tonight." Miller said behind them. "If I was into girls, I might even hit on one of you." Clarke's smile wavered and Raven jabbed her elbow into her ribs. Miller sat next to Monty, handing him on of the beers he was carrying.

"Miller's gay?" Clarke whispered to Raven as they walked to the bar.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She questioned.

"No! It's just... He doesn't look like it."

"Not all gay people go around throwing glitter." Raven explained with a smile.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it, that's all." Clarke didn't have problem with gay people and she liked Miller, but could understand why he wouldn't go around announcing it to the world. They lived in a small town where prejudice was still a thing. It was not the kind of place where everyone knew everyone, but where being different was still frowned upon.

"Hey, Blake!" Clarke's head snapped up at Raven's greeting. Bellamy was working behind the bar and he gave two beers to a man before moving towards them.

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. Tonight she had learned that the older Blake was more than a pretty face and she didn't know how she should act in front of him. Until a few hours ago, Bellamy was just an asshole that went out of his way to annoy her, but now she knew there is something deeper inside of him.

"Hey girls. Can I help you?"

"I didn't know you were on duty tonight." Raven said with a smirk.

"Only until Wick gets here. My shift ends in an hour."

"Pity. I was hoping you would be our slave." Bellamy rolled his eyes at her.

"Though luck, Reyes. What are you having?"

"A rum and coke for me and a beer for your sister." The older Blake nodded and turned to Clarke.

"How about you, Griffin?" Realizing that she was still staring, the girl shook her head.

"I..." What was she suppose to drink? She never really had alcohol besides the occasional beer and champagne. Raven pinched her on the hip and Clarke had to hold down a a squeak. "Why don't you surprise me?" She said with her best smile. Bellamy looked stunned at her for a second but turned to get their order.

"Smooth, Griffin." Raven commented next to her and Clarke turned to her friend with an angry expression.

"What the hell, Raven?"

"What did I do?" Clarke threw her hand is the air exasperatedly.

"Really?" The other girl laughed.

"C'mon, Clarke! It'll be fun!" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"For you and Octavia maybe. I don't find this funny at all and I'm sure Bellamy won't appreciate it either." Raven waved her off, but leaned over.

"Take off your jacket." She whispered and Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but Raven just tugged the hem of her jacket. The blonde girl obeyed with questioning.

"Here you go." Clarke turned to see Bellamy placing their drinks on the counter. He then proceeded to look surprised at Clarke. "You look different." The girl blushed and Raven smirked

"You know Clarke is single and ready to mingle. She is just showing off the merchandise." Raven quickly snatched hers and Octavia's drink. "Thank you, Bellamy. See you later." And disappeared into to the crowd.

Clarke watched her friend's retreating back, before turning to Bellamy. She was surprised to find him staring at her dumbfounded.

"Well, thank you." She mumbled and went to her purse, taking out some money to pay for the drinks. He accepted it, but kept looking at her. Clarke blushed and grabbed her glass. "I'll see you later."

"Are you going to try it?" Clarke looked at him confused. He made a motion to the glass in her hand.

"The drink. You asked me to surprise you." Clarke took the glass to her nose and sniffed. Bellamy chuckled. "I'm not going to poison you." Bellamy assured. Taking a leap of faith, Clarke took a sip and was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was sweet and that she could barely taste the alcohol.

"Oh, it's great. What is it?" Bellamy shrugged with a smile.

"It's a secret, princess." He moved to go back to work, but Clarke called him back.

"Hey, Blake. Just don't forget, after the third song, you're buying." She winked at him and turned, trying to find her friends.

* * *

Clarke, Octavia and Raven found themselves on the front row, jumping like crazy and singing along the band, despite the fact that Clarke didn't know any of the lyrics. She had been surprised to find out that she actually liked them. The Grounder's music was not her usual style, but she was enjoying herself too much to even care. Miller, Monty and Jasper soon joined them and Jasper started taking pictures with his phone.

Eventually, Clarke drifted from the group trying to find the bathroom. Due to the increasing crowd, the air was starting to feel a little stifled and the smoke, from Raven's and Miller's cigarettes, was not helping. She collided with a body and mumbled an apology. As she tried to walk away, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You don't need to run away, hot stuff." Clarke faced the man, who was taller, stronger and obviously older than her. His breath reeked of alcohol and he was undressing her with his cold brown eyes. She considered screaming, but her voice had disappeared. She had told her friends she was going to the bathroom, so no one would look for her for a while.

"I'm guessing you'll need that hand tonight. Won't you?" A voice said and they both turned. Bellamy was a couple meters away, holding a glass in one hand and a beer on the other, looking at them with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy. I didn't know -!" The man immediately dropped her arm and held his hands up.

"What you don't know could fill a bookcase, Pike." Bellamy stated and handed him his beer. "Why don't you go drink that to the other side of the bar? You know, away from the underaged girls." Pike nodded, accepting the beer and quickly disappeared. Clarke turned to thank him, but was greeted by his exasperated expression.

"Why I'm always saving you?" He questioned and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I was handling it." Bellamy chuckled.

"Clearly." He stated, grabbing her arm and trying to analise it under the dim light. His touch was soft and warm and her skin prickled under it. "I don't think it's going to bruise, but you should put it on ice when we get home." He let go off her arm and they stared at each other for a while.

Realizing that they were standing in the middle of the bar, surrounded by a jumping and drunk crowd, Bellamy cleared his throat. "Here. It's long over due. They're in their- What? Seventh song?" Clarke accepted the glass he offered.

"Eighth, actually." He gave her a small smile and made a motioned towards the stage.

"Let's got. I bet Raven and O miss you." Clarke started walking where she had come from, her bathroom break long forgotten. Bellamy's hand found its place on her lower back, guiding her through the crowd, and Clarke blushed. He didn't look like a very tactile person, but today he had already touched her twice. She let out a sight and had to stop herself from melting into him.

"Clarke!" Jasper screamed as soon as they reached them. Bellamy immediately let go her and Clarke found herself missing his touch. "Clarke, Clarke, listen!" Jasper hugged her and Clarke looked scared at Octavia, who was doubled up in laughter. "You can't leave again. I love you. You're the best."

Realizing how drunk - and high - he was, Clarke patted his back. "Don't worry, Jasper. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled away and squishing her cheeks.

"Great! Because - Oh, your skin is so soft." Octavia and Raven were now supporting each other, laughing like maniacs, while Monty recorded the whole think and Miller watched in shock.

"Ok! That's enough, Jasper." Bellamy commanded, pulling Clarke out of his hands and next to him. Jasper squinted his eyes for a minute, before letting out a happy squeal.

"OH MY - You're jealous! Big and strong Bellamy Blake is jealous that I'm touching small and sweet Clarke." Bellamy rolled his eyes, but didn't let go of Clarke.

"Dude, you're going to get punched." Monty warned while recording an excited Jasper.

"Bellamy and Clarke sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Clarke searched for Octavia's gaze in panic, who took pity on her and decided to stop the singing boy.

"Hey Jasper. Dance with me?" She asked and that caught his attention. He quickly forgot about Bellamy and Clarke and ran to the girl, grabbing her hand and making her swirl.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy said in her ear. She half turned to him with a questioning look. "Jasper doesn't have a filter."

"It's ok. I know you wouldn't - you know." Clarke moved her hands between them, blushing. Bellamy smirked.

"You do look breathtaking tonight." He confessed, making her stare at him. "Enjoy your drink, Clarke." It was the first time he ever called her by her first name. The way it rolled out his tongue made her knees go weak and her heart flutter.

Suddenly, Murphy appeared and waved at Bellamy. Clarke could have sworn she heard him sigh in disappointment, but nonetheless he gave her hip a gentle squeeze and left.

* * *

"Are you sure you can take her home?" Sinclair asked, looking concerned to his drunk niece.

"It's not problem. I'll drop her at your place on my way home." Murphy promised, holding Raven who was now half asleep.

"Just... Keep your hand to yourself, young boy." The bar owner warned and Murphy laughed.

"I can't promise to behave if she begs." Raven seemed to perk up at his words.

"In your dreams, you idiot." Pushing Murphy away, she tried to walk, but only took two steps before she almost fell face first on the side walk. He grabbed her by the waist and chuckled.

"You're going in the wrong direction, silly little bird."

"Just take me home, asshole." With a wave goodbye, Murphy started carrying Raven home while Sinclair looked worried at their retreating figures.

Bellamy gave up on Jasper to whom he was trying to put his jacket on and looked over at his boss. "Are you sure you don't need my help to clean off?"

Sinclair shook his head. "Thank you, Bellamy. Just go get some rest. You pulled a double today. I'll see you Monday." He said his goodbyes and entered the bar again.

"Fine. Just freeze, you drunk idiot!" Monty finally gave up on convincing Jasper to dress his jacket. Bellamy sighted and went to his sister.

Octavia was leaning against Clarke, clearly too wasted to walk alone, but still wide awake. "Do you want a piggy ride, O?"

"Yes!" Bellamy and Clarke exchanged an amused glance and he turned, allowing his sister to jump on his back.

"Let's just go home, Jasper." Monty said, pulling his friend.

On the walk to their neighborhood, Jasper kept running in front of them, singing on top of his lungs and clapping at himself. After a while, Monty just gave up on trying to make him be quiet and fell into pace with Clarke. Octavia was almost asleep with her cheek against Bellamy shoulder, who was carrying her like she weighted almost nothing.

When they reached the Blake's house, Bellamy turned to Clarke. "Can you take her inside, please? I'm going to help Monty with Jasper." Clarke smiled.

"Sure. I'll tuck her in." Carefully, he put his sister down and Clarke held her friend. "Good luck." Bellamy groaned and ran after Jasper, who had finally realized they were taking him home. "Let's go, Octavia." Her friend mumbled something in disagreement, but moved when Clarke pulled her.

When they reached the bedroom, Octavia let herself fall into the bed. The blonde girl sighted dropping their purses on the desk and started taking off Octavia's boots.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked in a drunken tone. Clarke giggled.

"Sure, O." Fighting to get up, Octavia looked at her friend and whispered.

"I think my brother has a crush on you." Blushing, Clarke decided that her friend could sleep in her jeans and went to her bag to change. "You guys make the cutest couple." Octavia said, trying to find a comfortable position. "I always wanted a sister, you know?" Soon, her snores were filling the room and Clarke let out a shaky breath.

Changing into her pajamas, Clarke though about the night she just had. Bellamy had kept his promise and brought her a few drinks, even if she hadn't asked for them. They had danced and laughed together. He even took a few pictures with the group without complaining, what, according to Raven, was a rare thing.

She had fun with them. Something she didn't have in a long time. Even Murphy, who kept his distance since the beginning, had smiled at her. They didn't care about appearances or if anyone saw them making fools of themselves. They just enjoyed life at the fullest and Clarke decided that she liked that.

For her whole life, there was someone telling her how she should behave. Her mother, her teachers, Gina, Finn... Everyone expected her to be a perfect princess, but Clarke never wanted to be a princess. She had good grades because she wanted to. She behave right in class because she wanted to. But she had something inside of her begging to be let free. She never knew what it was. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to be her. The real Clarke, not the others expected her to be.

Looking over to the sleeping girl on the bed, Clarke decided that her friend wouldn't mind if she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

As she entered the kitchen, Clarke let out a surprised yelp.

Bellamy was standing there wearing only sweatpants. She tried not to stare at his bare chest, but it was almost impossible to not look at his hard abs and his V line where his pants hang low. Blushing, Clarke tried to look at his face, who was also gazing over he exposed tights. She cursed herself for wearing the smallest short she owned and coughed to catch his attention.

Realizing he had been caught ogling, Bellamy quickly adverted his gaze and scratched the back of his head.

"You were fast." She commented, trying to break the tension. He looked at her confused, before shaking his head and smiling.

"Jasper was being too loud, so Mrs Jordan came outside and I ran from my life. If she saw me, she would've killed me on the spot for letting him get drunk." Clarke laughed and, after a moment, he joined her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I know Mrs Jordan from the flower shop and she is so tiny. How can a big guy like you be afraid of her?"

"Oh, you would too, if grew up with us. She used to give us the biggest lectures and ground us. Even the ones that weren't her children." Clarke laughed harder trying to imagine a younger Bellamy being chastised by the small woman. "You laugh now, but if you ever find herself being her target, you'll understand."

"Let's hope not." Clarke said, trying to hold back her laughs. They stared at each other for a while before she cleared throat and motioned to the kitchen sink. "I was just coming to get a glass of water."

Bellamy jumped slightly and moved away. "Oh, sure. Did O told were the glasses were?"

"Yes." Clarke went to get a class from the cupboard and filled it with water. They stayed silent while Clarke drank.

"So, did you have fun today?" He asked.

"I had a blast. You guys are the best." She confessed, blushing a little. Bellamy chuckled.

"You're pretty cool yourself." Clarke gave him a smile and then turned her gaze to a picture of him and Octavia that was tapped to the fridge's door.

It had been taken when they were children. They were both barefoot, they feet and legs covered with mud and grinning widely. Octavia was on Bellamy's back, just like she had been today and he was holding a water pistol on his free hand.

"That was a fun day." He mumbled when noticed her gaze.

"Who took the picture?" She asked in a whisper.

"Our neighbor, Indra." Clarke nodded. They kept staring at the picture for a while, before Bellamy sighted and turned to her. "Octavia told you, didn't she?"

There was no anger in his voice, just resignation. Clarke looked at him and noticed, for the first time, the tired lines around his eyes. Bellamy had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"She is really proud of you, Bellamy."

"She shouldn't." Clarke quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course she should!"

"My sister, my responsibility." He declared looking away. She was taken aback by is words. They sounded like a mantra, one that she was sure he had told himself for years and years.

"Bellamy." She tried to catch his attention, but he refused to meet her gaze. "You were a child. You had no responsibility except the one of being a kid. You chose to take care of your sister. That's something most people wouldn't be brave enough to do. Be proud of what you did. There is no reason to be ashamed and to hide behind a duty that wasn't there."

Bellamy finally lifted his head and his brown eyes fearful and full of pain. Suddenly, all years of abuse and neglect were pretty clear to Clarke and she began to loathe their mother. How could someone bring two innocent children to the world just to abandon them to their luck? How could a young boy take care of his even younger sister and be expect to be normal? Bellamy Blake could never be normal, because he was meant to extraordinary. And she would tell him that someday.

A huge need to hug him took over her and Clarke lunged forward, putting her arms on his shoulders and pulling him down, pressing their bodies together. She was aware of his strong and perfectly sculptured body against hers and his hot breath on her skin, but none of that mattered in the moment. Clarke just wanted the older Blake sibling to know that he could share his pain with her and she would help him carry the burden.

"I'm here, Bellamy. I'm not going anywhere." His tensed shoulders finally relaxed under her touch and, with a sight, he hugged Clarke placing his hands on her back and letting his head rest against her neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes with online the beat of their heart filling the silence. His smell and warmth felt familiar to her and the blonde girl wondered how could she feel so safe and carefree near a guy who, just a few hours ago, she considered a douchebag.

After a while, Bellamy pulled back, just enough to look into her blue eyes, his hands now resting on her waist. "I'm glad my sister helped with that night." He whispered making her smile. "And I'm glad you're here." They stayed in each others arms for a while, his thumbs gently stroking her skin and his eyes gazing at her lips. Feeling self conscious, Clarke blushed and cleared her throat.

"I should go to bed." She said, breaking the moment. Bellamy let his hands drop and nodded.

"Me too. It was a long day."

They exited the kitchen, Bellamy walking quietly pass her to his room on the end of the hall. Before he could open the door, Clarke called him. "Bellamy."

He turned, his hand on the doorknob and a confused look. She gave him a small smile. "I'm glad Octavia helped me that night." Bellamy smiled back at her. To outsiders it probably meant nothing, but to them it meant so much more. Somehow, that night, they evolved from strangers to friends and Clarke liked that idea. Octavia had become such an important part of her daily life that Clarke wanted to have a good relationship with her family. But now, she had formed a bond with Bellamy and felt a pull towards him.

Before she could do something stupid, like jump on his arms and kiss his perfectly shaped lips, forgetting her compromise to herself to not dating for while, Clarke entered Octavia's room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Clarke got home after having lunch with Bellamy and Octavia. She found out that he was a great cooker, but he had been taking care of himself and his baby sister for a while now so that should be of no surprise. They made fun of Octavia's hungover and she complained about helping them become friends. The duo exchanged a meaningful glance, but kept quiet about their late night hug.

Eventually, Clarke had to leave. Octavia hugged her and told her to came by anytime she felt like it, but Clarke's eyes searched for Bellamy, who gave her a reassuring smile.

Her mom was in the living room reading a book and looked up when she entered.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have fun?"

"Hi mom. Yes, a lot! Octavia is the best and her brother is nice." That was not the word Clarke used to describe Bellamy in her head, but for Abby was enough.

"You should invite your new friends over for dinner sometime. I would love to meet them." The blonde girl hesitated, imagining her mom's face upon meeting Murphy or even Bellamy. She loved Abby with all her heart, but her mother had a biased view on society.

"Maybe I'll ask Octavia or Raven for a sleepover soon." She compromised. Abby smiled approvingly. "I'm going to my room. I'll see you later." Before her mother suggest another dinner party, Clarke sprinted to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She jumped on the bed and decided to check her phone. She had been avoiding social media since Finn cheated on her, but now it was time to finally find out what was going on online.

Quickly changing her facebook status to single, Clarke decided against blocking Finn and Gina - _You never know you'll need to snoop_ \- and moved on to Instagram. She had five new follower requests and was please to see that they were from Raven, Monty, Miller, Jasper and - _surprise, surprise_ \- Murphy. The girl accepted them all and followed them back. Then, she searched for Octavia, who was already on her followers list, and also sent her a request.

Clarke placed her phone next to her on the back and grabbed the TV remote. Some Netflix was in order and she decided to start watching Versailles. Her history teacher had mentioned it to her and she had nothing better to do.

All of a sudden, her phone started vibrating like crazy and Clarke went to check her notifications. They had accepted her requests and Raven was now on a bender. She was liking and commenting her pictures, especially the old ones where she was with Finn and Gina. Giggling, Clarke deleted all of them and them sent a private DM to her friend.

 _Thanks for reminding me to take out the trash._

While waiting for Raven to reply, she got a new notification. _**Bellamy Blake wanted to follow her**_. Taking a deep breath, Clarke accepted his request and sent him one back.

Raven replied, but Clarke was too busy reminding how to breath to even acknowledge that. When it appeared on her screen that Bellamy had accepted her on his followers list, quickly followed by a tag on a picture, she let out a squeak and almost drop her phone. Trying to calm herself down, Clarke opened the picture.

It was a selfie that Jasper took the night before. Bellamy, Murphy and Miller were standing in the back making a serious face; Clarke, Raven and Octavia were hugging in front of them with Monty peeking behind Clarke; and Jasper's face closer to the camera grinning wildly.

 _Fun night with the family._ She read the caption three times. _Family._ Bellamy already considered her part of their group and she couldn't stop smiling.

Clarke liked the picture and, taking a deep breath, she decided to comment. _The best_ followed by a heart. Then, she went to her own instagram and uploaded a picture that was taken with her phone.

Murphy was trying to grab Raven, who was - unsuccessfully - trying to push him away; Monty and Jasper were hugging with Miller next to them pouting and Bellamy had his arms around her and Octavia.

 _Nigh out with this crazy crew._ She tagged everyone and waited anxiously for new notifications. Then, her phone started to vibrate again.

Jasper was the first to comment - _My new favorite girl_ \- followed by angry replies from Raven and Octavia. Then Miller and Monty joined the argument, calling Jasper a traitor. Murphy kept posting a fire emoji, which added nothing to the conversation, but was bothering Raven. Finally, Bellamy posted a heart emoji, grabbing the others attention who decided to stop roasting Jasper to tease the older Blake.

Giggling, Clarke lay down on the pillows and enjoyed the group's playful banter.

* * *

"So, Bellamy had feeling for you."

"No, we were just friends."

"Octavia said he had a crush on you."

"O was drunk."

"But you had a crush on him." Clarke rolled her eyes at the detective's words.

"Have you seen Bellamy? He's all that and he has this all good guy on a wolf skin thing going. Of course I had a crush on him."

"Yes, he was very good looking." Once again, the way Anya talked about Bellamy in the past made her uncomfortable.

"Is he dead?" Clarke asked bluntly.

"Who?" _This detective was getting on her nerves._

"Bellamy." Anya looked at her for a while.

"I think you should finish your story, Clarke. It's not fair that I spoil the ending."

"I'm not talking anymore until you tell me what if Bell is alive or dead, _detective._ " The detective started to gather her papers. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't talk, there is no need for me to be here." Clarke stared at her dumbfounded. She knew that she could be held for questioning for at least a few more hours and that no one would tell her how was Bellamy before she told them what she knew. Sighting in defeat, Clarke called after detective Anya.

"I'll tell you the rest." Smiling, the woman sat back on her chair.

"Great."

"Where was I?"

* * *

 **Hi there nerds,**

 **I hope you love this HUGE chapter. A lot of Bellarke for you guys!**

 **Are you liking this story so far? I'm not gonna, I'm feeling quite down with the lack of reviews.**

 **I don't know when I'm posting the next chapter, but I hope to do it soon.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Good morning." Clarke turned at the greeting, finding her old friend sitting next to her.

"What do you want?" Responded Clarke as Gina pulled a mirror from her purse and started checking her appearance, making Clarke roll her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. I just noticed something on Instagram this weekend and wanted to make sure it was a one time thing."

"What do you mean?"

"The slutty Clarke. I was hoping to see her at school, but I guess you only do that for your new friends."

"Shut up, Gina." Clarke replied, turning back to her chemistry book. Gina put the mirror away and twisted to look at the girl with a sly smile on her face.

"I was wondering which one of them you are fucking. I'm guessing it's not Jordan or Green, younger dudes aren't your thing."

"Shut up, Gina."

"It's not Miller either. You're not his type. Not enough penis, you know?"

"Shut up, Gina."

"My first bet was on Murphy, but I thought you wouldn't sink that low."

"Just shut up."

"Then I remembered Blake. Poor, angry and sad Bellamy Blake. You always liked charity cases, didn't you?" Clarke glanced at her, the anger obvious on her face. "So, what's the deal? He fucks you and you give him expensive presents? Because I imagine a girl as vanilla as you, isn't enough for him. Blake might be penniless, but he is hot as hell and must fuck like a god." Gina placed her elbow on the table and rested her face on her hand, wiggling her eyebrows. "Does he?"

"Miss Martin, I don't remember giving you permission to exchange seats."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Logan. I was just catching up with Clarke." Gina grabbed her purse and smirked at Clarke before returning to her seat at the end of the classroom.

Clarke felt her eyes fill with tears but refused to let any of them fall. She looked down at her outfit. The same old boring blouse, worn out jeans and plain sneakers. On Saturday she had felt so powerful and sexy. Why should she feel like that everyday?

She glanced back at Gina and her new friends. They all looked so beautiful. Their hair shiny and wavy, perfect make up and amazing outfits. Probably a little too slutty for Clarke, but they were showing off their amazing bodies with no shame.

Noticing her stare, Roma elbowed Gina and pointed at Clarke. Her old friend gave her a smug smirk and waved at her.

Sighing, the blonde girl turned back to the front of the class.

She never felt the need to dress up. She had been happy with who she was and how she dressed. But Gina's words had stung her. Did Bellamy think she was boring? He never paid attention to her until Octavia and Raven dolled her up.

He had smiled her the next day and replied to her Instagram posts. Maybe that was all because he had seen her showing off some skin the night before.

Although, Octavia had told her that Bellamy had a crush on her. Clarke hadn't had the guts to ask her again about it, but it sounded like he had felt like that for a while. Actually, Clarke had been hopeful that was the real reason the girls insisted on that stupid prank to bait him. What if it wasn't? What if the reason he even looked at her was because she had her boobs on display?

Well, if that was true, fuck him. And fuck Gina for making her feel insecure. She liked herself. Her chest was a bit bigger that she would wish for, her belly wasn't as flat as Roma's and her legs had some stretches marks due to her weight battle, but she was pleased with herself.

But, somehow, she missed the way she had felt that night. The adrenaline, the stares, the power within her. She could change, but, if she did, it wouldn't be for Bellamy or Gina. It would be for herself.

When the bell rang for lunch, Clarke jumped out of her seat and sprinted to the cafeteria, making a quick stop at her locker.

"What are you girls doing today after school?" She asked, sitting next to Monty. Octavia gave her a confused look and Raven shrugged.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you could go shopping with me?"

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. I need a make over." The whole table went silent at her words. Feeling self conscious, Clarke avoided the curious glances of the boys. "You know clothes, make up, hair... All that shit. And you can buy some stuff for you too."

"Why?" Raven asked with a curious expression, but it was Murphy's question that grabbed her attention.

"You're not cutting your hair are you?" Everyone turned at him, making the boy blush. "It's just... I find it awesome, okay?"

"You... You like my mane?"

"It's cool. It has personality." He tried to explain. Octavia suppressed a giggle, but Raven laughed while Bellamy stared at his friend dumbfounded. "Sometimes I wonder if I touch it, will it move?" His hand started to wander in her direction.

"If you touch my hair, I'll kill you." Murphy pulled his hand back and cleared throat.

"Got it." Still eyeing him suspiciously, Clarke turned to her friends.

"So, are you in?" Octavia bit her lip and glanced at her brother.

"I don't know Clarke. I'm a little short on money."

Clarke waved her off. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's on me."

"We don't need charity." Bellamy retorted and Clarke smiled at him.

"It's not charity, it's payment for their fashion advice."

"In that case, count me in." Raven said with a wink. Octavia looked over pleadingly at her brother, who pursed his lips for a moment.

"Fine!" He conceded. "But you're having dinner at our place and that's final." Clarke beamed at him.

"Deal." She turned to Miller. "Do you wanna come with us?"

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open and the sandwich on his hand. "I'm not that gay."

"Yes, you are." Raven pointed out with a smile.

"No, I'm not." He replied, rolling his eyes at her. "And I have detention."

"Why?" asked Clarke, while Miller glared at Murphy who was stealing Jasper's chips.

"What? It's not my fault you got caught."

"Don't you have detention too?" Bellamy asked with a smile.

"Yes, but that is totally my fault."

Clarke looked at him curiously."What did you do?"

He shrugged, but gave her his trademark smirk,"I got caught."

* * *

Clarke left her art class quite please with herself. She had shown Mr. Herbert her project for the semester and he had loved her idea.

Abby had been against her taking this extra curricular, but Clarke had promised to not let her GPA fall and her mother had conceded in the end.

She walked the empty halls wondering if Octavia and Raven were already waiting by her car.

Finding out that all the group had extra curricular activities had been a surprise to Clarke. Octavia was on the track team; Raven was on the Engineering Club ; Miller was amazingly in Poetry Club and Murphy bragged about his Archery Club; Bellamy was - _surprise, surprise_ \- in the History Club and both Jasper and Monty were in the Biology Club.

She grabbed her backpack from her locked and moved towards the exit.

"Hey, boring Griffin." She stopped and turned, finding Gina, Roma and Jennifer all in their cheerleading uniforms walking towards her.

"Are you going to insult me again?" Clarke asked.

"Just wanted to check on you. Make sure you are okay." Gina explained, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"I'm great." She turned to leave, but Gina grabbed her arm and puller her, making the papers on her hands spill all over the floor.

"You shouldn't turn your back to your friends."

"You're not my friend, Gina. You never were!"

"And those trashy girls are? I thought better of you, Clarke."

"Why don't you let her go, Martin?" The girls turned, finding Murphy leaning against the lockers, a cigarette on his hand.

"This doesn't concern you, asshole. Why don't go back to whatever hole you crawled out of?" Gina's asked, holding stronger to Clarke's arm.

"Actually, Clarke is my friend, so it does concern me." Murphy said, putting the cigarette behind is ear and moving towards the girls. "Let go off her arm or else-"

"Or else what? You're going to principal Kane?" Gina let go off Clarke and took a step closer to Murphy. "Who do you think he is going to believe? The sweet defenceless cheerleader or the idiot troublemaker?"

Murphy smirked. "I think he is going to go with the girl with perfect GPA and clean record." Gina's smile died and she pointed a finger at Clarke.

"And you think she'll stay on your side?"

"Do I think Clarke will chose the guy who's protecting over the bitch that was sleeping with her boyfriend? Yeah, I do."

Realizing that she had lost the fight, Gina turned to Clarke. "This isn't over." And left, quickly followed by Roma and Jennifer.

Clarke dropped to the floor, trying to pick up her files. Murphy bent down to help her and noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. "How long has this been going on?"

"It was the first time she caught me alone like this." She confessed with a tremble in her voice. They got up and she made a move to take the papers of his hand. Murphy pulled them out of her reach.

"You have to tell someone, Clarke."

"Look Murphy, I appreciate your concern, but there is no need for it." Clarke tried to grab the papers again, but he refused to hand them over.

"I meant it, Griffin. We're friends and I'll protect you." Her eyes finally found his and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Murphy. I'll protect you too." He laughed.

"And exactly how do you plan to do that?"

Clarke shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll use my perfect GPA and clean record." They exchanged a playful smile and Clarke suddenly felt a wave of affection for the boy. Murphy was indeed a box full of surprises.

He looked over to the papers he was still holding and his expression went from amused to surprised. "Did you take these?" Clarke blushed and nodded. "They are awesome!" Murphy exclaimed going through her pictures.

Photography had started as a hobby, but quickly developed into a passion. Her father used to travel with his camera attached to his hand and Clarke had been curious about it. He was the one who taught her to find the right frame, the perfect colour, to tell a story with pictures. When he died, Clarke had felt this was the best way to feel close to him. Sometimes, she would leave home at first light and drive around trying to find the best views. She knew she couldn't make a living off of it, but it felt great to have something to help ease her stress and tension.

"Thank you." Murphy nodded, handing her the pictures back. He turned, before hesitating for a minute and looking at her again.

"You should tell O and Raven to invite you to Mount Weather." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Clarke was sure that asking Octavia and Raven to help chose new clothes had been her worst idea so far.

They had been at it for almost two hours and her friends kept throwing new pieces for her to try on.

"C'mon, Clarke! Show us!" the girl admired her reflection doubtful. The green dress looked amazing on her and, although it wasn't something she would buy for herself, she felt sexy.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke opened the curtain and left the dressing room.

Octavia gasped upon seeing her and Raven whistled.

"Damn girl! You look hot!" She felt herself blush and turned so they could see the back.

"You have to get that dress!"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust us. It was like it was made for you!"

Seeing Clarke biting her lip, Raven added. "Bellamy will lose it when he sees you in that."

Clarke rolled her eyes and turned to take the dress off. "Now I'm definitely not getting it."

Raven and Octavia exchanged a confused glance and the younger Blake got up and grabbed her friend's arm. "I thought you and Bell were getting along."

Feeling the anger bubble in her chest, Clarke turned to face them. "We both know what Bell wants."

"And what is that?"

"He wants me to be his whore and then toss me to the side like some piece of trash."

Octavia let go off her arm as if her skin was burning. She gave her a hard stare, her olive eyes filling with angry tears. "You don't know him. Bellamy isn't like that."

"Oh, really?" Clarke asked, crossing her arms and giving her a doubtful look. "Enlighten me, please."

"He only had one girlfriend and that bitch broke his heart when she wanted to turn me over to social services so that Bellamy could travel across the country with her."

"What?"

"That's right! Bellamy doesn't trust people easily and if I'm trying to get you two together its for a reason. So, don't you dare talk about my brother like that, Griffin." Octavia shouted, pointing a finger in her face. Clarke sighed a let herself drop down to the floor, the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, O. Gina said something today and I started overthinking and I... I guess I just freaked out." Raven gave her a worried glance.

"What did she say to you?"

"That Bellamy would never go for a girl like me: plain and boring. And the truth is he only paid attention to me after you girls dressed me up."

Raven and Octavia shared a guilty glance. "You need to tell her the truth."

Clarke's head snapped up, her eyebrows furrowed. Octavia tried to avoid her gaze, her cheeks tinted red. "O, what are you not telling me?" The younger Blake sighed and squatted next to her friend.

"The day before the concert, Bellamy kept nagging me to clean my room and he was tidying the house like a mad man. So, I cornered him and he ended up confessing how he used to have a crush on you and was nervous about having you over. I have never seen my brother like that, Clarke. He was basically shaking." Clarke stared at her dumbfounded. "I talked to Raven and we thought you guys would make a cute couple and we should try to get you two together." A heavy silence fell on the room. "I'm sorry for trying to play you."

Clarke wiped her tears. "You told me that night." Octavia looked at her, confused. "I was trying to get you into bed and you said that you thought your brother had a crush on me."

"well, she did then. Now we are sure." Raven said.

"How?"

"Sunday I was at their place and I was teasing Bellamy about his comments on your Instagram picture and Murphy king of blurted out he was head over the heels for you. His words, not mine." Octavia giggled.

"Oh boy, was Bellamy pissed! So I did my thing and he said that really getting to know you made him see the amazing person you are and that he could see you guys becoming something more."

Clarke smiled at her friends and decided that she should also be honest with them. "We almost kissed."

"What?"

"When?"

"How?"

"What?!"

The blonde girl giggled at their reaction and crossed her legs. "The night of the concert, in your kitchen. After you fell asleep, I went to grab a glass of water and Bellamy was there. He realised you had told me about your mother and was looking so sad, so lost... So, I hugged him."

Raven smirked. "He was wearing a shirt, was he?"

"No, he wasn't." Clarke replied with a smug face.

"You just couldn't stop yourself, you slut."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "We're getting of track here, Raven." She turned back to Clarke. "And then what happened?"

"He thanked me and we had this moment." Raven opened her mouth, probably to make another dirty remark, but Clarke interrupted her. "But I pulled back."

"What? Why?"

"I felt like I was taking advantage of him. He was pretty emotional."

Raven laughed. "At least we know that Bellamy's virginity will be safe."

Clarke's smile quickly faded. After Wells and Finn, she was afraid to trust someone like that again, but Clarke was well aware that Bellamy, unlike her exes, was a grown man. Could she handle a relationship with him? He probably wouldn't wait a couple years like Finn and he could very well break her worse than Wells.

"Bell is not like Finn or Wells, Clarke." said Octavia, noticing the worried look on her friend's face. "He would never hurt you like that. If my brother cares, he really cares." Her olive orbs locked with Clarke's blue ones. After a moment, the blonde girl nodded and got up, smoothing out the dress.

"Well, I suppose it does look good on me. I'll take it." Raven clapped and Octavia let out an excited squeal. "Just promise: no more scheming and secrets." Octavia nodded enthusiastically while Raven pouted.

"Fine!" She eventually said. "But if you guys piss me off, I'll lock you both in a closet until you kiss and make up."

"Same for you and Murphy."

"There is nothing between me and Murphy."

"I think we've all established that there is indeed something between you and Murphy." Octavia declared. Raven opened her mouth to answer, but Clarke beat her to it.

"Murphy helped me today." The other girls looked at her, confused. "Gina was messing with me after Art's club, he showed up and chased her away."

"Does that happen often?" Raven asked. "Gina, not Murphy helping you."

"His exact question." Clarke said with a sly smile. "No, it was the first time she has caught me alone."

"Clarke..."

"It's okay, O. I'm fine." She assured. " Anyway, what the hell is Mount Weather?"

Raven and Octavia exchanged an amused glance.

"Are you free Sunday?

* * *

"So, you were being bullied by Gina because of Finn?" Asked the detective. Clarke shrugged.

"Kind of."

"And how did Bellamy react to that?"

"I only told him later, but he was pissed." Detective Anya nodded and took some notes.

"And after your relationship ended so abruptly, wre you ready to start a new one with a stranger?

"Bell isn't a stranger. He is kind and respectfull."

"You barely knew him."

Clarke felt the anger bubble in her chest. "I know him now. What we have is differente, special. It isn't just some teenage crush. I love him and I would do anything for him."

"Even lie to me?"

Clarke punched the table and got up, leaning over the tabel. "I . AM . NOT . LYING!"

They stared at each other for a momento before Anya moved her eyes back to her notepad. "Why don't you tell me about Mount Weather?" Clarke held her stance for a little longer before falling back into her chair. _When will this nightmare be over?_

* * *

 **Hey awesome nerds!**

 **Did you miss me? Well, I'm sorry for taking me so long to update, but I'll try to be quicker on the next one. It's already written. Actually, the next four are, but I've been writting them on paper on my breaks and it has taken me a while to write them on computer.**

 **I want you all to give you a warm welcome to our new beta:** _strangeJenny_ **. This awesome person agreed to take a look at my poor grammar and give her input on the story.**

 **I'll try to be back soon. Don't forget to review :)**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

As soon as she heard the engines outside, Clarke grabbed her backpack and dashed through the front door.

"Clarke, wait!"

When she got outside, she was surprised to find two pickups, each with an off-road bike strapped to the back.

Clarke heard the door open behind her and groaned. "Mom, you didn't have to come outside."

"Nonsense, sweetie. I want to meet you new friends." Noticing Abby, Octavia and Bellamy got off the first truck, while Raven climbed down from the second.

"Good morning, Mrs Griffin." The younger Blake greeted. Abby took her attention from her daughter and smiled at the trio.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Abby, Clarke's mother."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Griffin. I'm Bellamy and this is my sister Octavia." To Clarke's surprise, her mother ignored his extended hand and gave each of the Blake siblings two kisses.

"And I'm Raven." The brunette introduced herself and was given the same treatment as Octavia an Bellamy. With a smile, Raven pointed towards her truck. "Those are Murphy, Jasper and Monty. They don't do mornings." Clarke peaked over Raven's shoulder and suppressed a laugh.

Murphy was sitting next to the wheel, his head resting on the seat and his eyes were closed. Monty and Jasper were in the back seat, also asleep, with their heads presses against the windows.

"I can see that." Abby replied, with a smile. "So, what time will you be back?"

"Mom!"

"Right before dinner, Mrs Griffin." Bellamy told her and Abby clapped her hands.

"Fantastic! You'll have dinner here. I'll order some pizzas."

"Oh, that's not necessary, Mrs Griffin." Octavia tried to argue.

"Yeah, Mom. Not necessary at all." Clarke said, but Abby waved them away.

"Nonsense! Your parents already fedClarke more than once. It's the least I can do." Bellamy and Octavia shared a discrete, but worried glance. "I won't take no for an answer." Clarke opened her mouth to answer, but Raven beat her to it.

"We'll be here, Mrs Griffin. Don't worry."

"Great! I'm looking forward to it." She kissed Clarke's cheek and went inside. "Have a great time!"

"I'm really sorry. I tried -" Clarke tried to apologize, but Octavia stopped her.

"It's fine, Clarke. We'll get them to behave."

"Thank you." Clarke smiled back.

* * *

Mount Weather was nothing like Clarke was expecting. To be honest, she had imagined another bar or a concert. Bellamy wearing motocross gear was something that had never crossed her mind, but was sure to become her new fantasy on lonely nights.

As Murphy and Bellamy got their bikes ready, Clarke quickly picked up her camera and started snapping pictures of them.

"Are you going to do that all day?" Murphy asked in an annoyed voice.

"You're the one who wanted me to come." Clarke retorted, capturing his frown.

"Let's go, Murph. We need to turn that bad mood into something more positive." Bellamy said, fastening his helmet. He winked at Clarke before putting his glasses on and starting the engine. He looked at his best friend, they shared a nod and drove off.

Clarke watched them disappear between the trees before turning to Raven and Octavia, who were putting some blankets on the ground. "Now what?"

"They'll be gone for a couple of hours."

"And what are we suppose to do?"

Raven shrugged. "Whatever the hell we want."

"I, for one, am going to work on my chemistry homework." Octavia replied, lying down with her books. Raven rolled her eyes and sat next to her.

"You don't ride?" Clarke asked, taking a few pictures of the duo.

"I wasn't feeling up to it. My leg is killing me." Raven explained, massaging her leg. "I had a nasty accident last year." Clarke had noticed her limp, but had never questioned her about it thinking it could be a remainder of her parents death.

"Hey Raven, need a little help here." asked Octavia.

"Not the only braniac in the group any more." The brunette replied and Clarke shook her head, but moved to help her friend.

As the lunch hour drew nearer, Monty and Jasper finally climbed out of the truck, yawning, and Raven lit up the grill. The boys came back a few moments later and Bellamy took over for Raven. Murphy was too excited to sit and was walking around, covered in mud and leaves, talking at high speed, until Octavia had enough of it.

"Murphy! Just sit down and eat something."

After lunch, they all sat around, talking and laughing. Clarke took the chance to snap some more pictures. They all teased her, but then started posing for the camera. Eventually, the group calmed down.

Octavia and Raven started playing cards, with Murphy helping Raven cheat much to Octavia's annoyance. Monty and Jasper lay side by side, sharing their afternoon joint and trying to find shapes in the clouds.

Clarke took in her group of friends and a wave of affection filled her. She never felt like that with Gina and Finn. She had felt happy, sure, and used to have a good time, but never felt like this. Here, with this group of outsiders, she felt accepted, comfortable and at peace.

"Hey Princess!" Clarke turned to find Bellamy standing next to her. "Wanna go for a ride?" He offered her Murphy's helmet. She smiled and got up, letting him place the helmet on her head and strap it, making sure it was in place. "You can take your toy, if you want to. Just don't drop it." He said, pointing to her camera. Clarke quickly placed it in her bag, while Bellamy climbed on the bike and started the engine.

Clarke glanced back at Raven and Octavia, who gave her the thumbs up. Murphy mumbled something that made each girl slap him on the head. Grinning, Clarke climbed behind Bellamy.

"Just hold on and don't fall." He shouted over the roar of the engine. Blushing, Clarke clasped her hands over his belly, thanking God that he couldn't see her redface, and he drove off.

To say that was one of the best experiences of her life, would be a lie. She could feel very rock and every branch they drove over and her arms were aching from the effort, but, at the same time, Clarke felt free. The only sounds in her head were her heavy breathing and she loved how the air kissed her face.

She gave a loud laugh with joy and he glanced back for a second, flashing her a smile.

When the ground became more stable, Bellamy stopped and motioned for her to climb down. She did as she was told and took off her helmet. Mesmerized by the view, Clarke grabbed her camera from the bag and started taking pictures.

After a while, Bellamy touched her arm softly. "C'mon, let's sit down." He helped her climb a big rock and they sat, side by side, enjoying the view.

"So, where does the passion for photography come from?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Clarke gave him a sad smile. "My dad. He loved it and, after he died, it became a way to feel close to him."

"You miss him, don't you?"

She sighed. "Every day. He was my best friend."

"I'm sorry." He offered. Clarke fought back the tears. "I can be your best friend, if you want to." A weak laugh escaped her lips.

"O would be so pissed with you."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "That's a big bonus."

Clarke shook her head at the siblings antics. "What about you? Any hobbies besides motocross?" He blushed a bit. "What?" Bellamy looked away. "C'mon! I promise I won't laugh." He remained silent and she placed a hand softly on his arm. "Please?"

His eyes went from her hand to her eyes and he finally conceded. "Fine. I'm kind of a history nerd." She thought about it for a while, in shock. The big and scary Bellamy, a history nerd. Then, it hit her.

"Octavia."

He nodded. "My mother asked me to choose a powerful name." Bellamy adverted his eyes. "She loved history and, on good days, would read history books to me."

"That's good." He stared at her confused. "That you have good memories of her."

Bellamy gave a bitter laugh. "I have no good memories of my mother." He said in a dark tone and Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her to it. "Actually, scratch that. I do have a good memory of her. The day she left."

"Don't say that, Bellamy. One day, she might knock on your door, rehabilitated and asking for forgiveness and you'll regret holding a grudge for so long."

He snickered. "She won't come back."

"You can't know that."

He sighed, moving his eyes from her and focusing on the view in front of them. "Actually, I can." Clarke stared at him confused. "About a year ago, I read about a body that was found in Flokru, a couple towns over. The description matched my mother's, so I went there." Oh no. "It was her, Clarke. And as I looked at her body on that table, I couldn't feel anything. She gave birth to me and I felt nothing."

"Bellamy…"

"She left us. Why should I feel sorry for her?" The anger in his voice was obvious and it broke her heart. A mother was supposed to protect her children from all the evil in the world, not make them go through hell. The Blakes had suffered more than anyone could imagine and Clarke found herself hating anyone who had ever said a bad word about them. "I told the coroner that she wasn't the person I was looking for and she was eventually buried as a Jane Doe about two weeks ago." A single tear escaped his eye and Clarke gently wiped it away with her thumb. He offered her a sad smile. "It's stupid, isn't it? Crying for the woman who destroyed my life."

Clarke shook her head. "No, it isn't." She grabbed his large hand and held it between both of hers. "Your mother, her choices and mistakes, made you who you are today. And, as I told you, you are great. So is Octavia."

He smiled and gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Princess."

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, with Bellamy softly running his thumb against her skin.

"Octavia doesn't know, does she?" Clarke asked in a whisper.

"I didn't have the courage to tell her. No one knows. Not even Murphy. Just you."

Clarke felt the weight of the secret lay on her shoulders, but she took the mantle with a short nod. "It's ok. I won't tell anybody."

"I know you won't, but thanks anyway."

They exchanged a small smile and his eyes flickered to her camera, before picking it up. "So, am I allowed to take pictures of the great photographer?"

Clarke scrunched her nose. "I don't like being on this side."

"That's too bad." He turned the camera on and started to take pictures of Clarke. After a small struggle, she reclaimed it and he pouted. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I have an idea." She got up, setting the camera in a rock and programming the timer. She ran back to Bellamy and sat next to him. "Smile!" It captured a few shots and, when the clicks stopped, Clarke went to retrieve it.

"Clarke..." She turned to find Bellamy on his feet, walking towards her. "I was wondering..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously."Would you like to go on a date with me?"

She smiled at his dorky posture. How could she ever be afraid of him? Bellamy was a sweet and kind soul that loved history. He was tall and broad, but he had such a big heart. Clarke knew people would talk about her going out with a delinquent, especially after breaking up with the star of the school, but she didn't care. Her heart and soul were screaming for her to say yes.

"I would love to."

He beamed at her. "Great! Saturday I'll pick you up for dinner."

"My birthday is on Saturday."

He winked at her and offered her the helmet. "I know."

* * *

"Mom! Can you please stop pampering them?" Clarke begged while Abby insisted that Monty ate another slice of pizza.

"Don't be a baby, Clarke. I'm just trying to be a good host."

"Everything is great, Mrs Griffin."

"Octavia, please, Clarke's friends can call me Abby or Aunt Abby."

"Aunt Abby, do you have any embarrassing baby pictures of Clarke?" Murphy asked with a grin. Clarke showed him the middle finger behind her mother's back.

"Oh, thousands! My late husband loved taking photos and Clarke was his favourite model." Murphy opened his mouth, probably to ask Abby to show them the pictures, but predicting a fight, Raven intervened.

"Speaking of which, can we see the ones you took today?" The girl asked her friend.

Clarke nodded. "Let me get my laptop." She made a quick trip to her room and came back downstairs, taking her spot on the couch between Octavia and Bellamy. In a few minutes, she downloaded the photos from the camera.

They all crowded around her and she started to display her work.

"Oh, that's definitely my new profile picture." Octavia said.

"We look awesome!" Jasper exclaimed, high-fiving Monty.

"Hey! We do make a handsome couple, Raven." Murphy declared with a smug smile and Clarke silently agreed, analysing the photo.

Murphy was sitting on the floor while Raven hugged his shoulders from behind and his head rested against her. They were both smiling at each other and their eyes glinting with happiness.

"Shut up, Murphy." Raven said in a weak voice.

"Definitely a thing." Octavia whispered to Clarke, who nodded.

They continued to watch the photos, laughing and joking.

"That's a good looking couple." Raven commented, making Clarke blush.

They had finally reached the photos that Clarke and Bellamy had taken alone and she had to agreed with her friend. They did look cute together.

There was one in particular that she loved: they were both sitting side by side, his hand on her waist, her face slightly turned down with a smile playing on her lips while he was looking at her with a soft smile.

"Now there is a thing." Raven said.

"At least they don't pretend that there isn't." Octavia retorted. Sensing a discussion was about to start, Bellamy got up, clapping his hands.

"Let's go gang! We've already abused of Mrs Griffin hospitality and we have classes in the morning."

The rest of them complained, but followed his lead. They dragged themselves to the door, thanking Abby for dinner and begging Clarke to send them the pictures.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Bellamy promised and Clarke smiled at him.

"See you tomorrow."

He hesitated for a moment and glanced around looking for her mother. Hearing her in the kitchen, Bellamy gave Clarke a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving.

She closed the door, shaking her head, and found her mother watching her with a concerned face.

"What?"

"Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think you're rushing things?"

"Mom..."

"I mean, you just got out of a relationship, that ended in disaster. Are you sure you want to start another with Bellamy? He seems like a nice boy, but so did Finn."

"I know. Bellamy and I... We're just getting to know each other." Abby sighed.

"Just be careful, please." Clarke nodded in agreement. "Now, go to bed. I'll clean this up."

Without questioning it, Clarke grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs. She closed the door and let out a shaky breath. She opened her laptop and sent the pictures, before getting ready for bed.

Clarke thought about her mother's advice. She was still hurt about Finn's betrayal, but the more she got to know Bellamy, the more her heart became whole again. He was more deep than he seemed and Clarke loved that she could have a smart conversation with him. She might not know him long, but she trusted him.

She was almost asleep when her phone vibrated. Unlocking it, she smiled at her Instagram notifications.

Murphy had posted his picture with Raven with the caption _I got_ _myself a little bird_. Monty and Jasper had each posted their photos together and Octavia uploaded hers with the description: _When your friend captures your essence_.

That's when she noticed that all of them had giver her credit as the photographer. Her eyes filled with tears and she felt thankful for their love and respect.

Gina never cared about her passion. She loved to model and use the photos, but never gave Clarke credit for them. Her old friend considered it a hobby and never paid any attention to it. She used to beg her to go with her to some exhibition, but the other girl told her to go alone as she hadbetter things to do.

Her screen lighted up again and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that Bellamy had tagged her on a photo. Clarke pressed the notification with a shaky finger and held back a sob.

Bellamy had uploaded their picture with a simple crown emoji as caption. Never, in the two years they had dated, had Finn posted a picture with her. Just this simple act showed her how different the two boys were. Even though they didn't have a relationship, Bellamy wasn't afraid to show that she meant something to him. this proved to her that the Blake deserved a chance.

For others, it might meant nothing, but to her, it meant everything.

* * *

Anya scribbled something on her notebook, before closing it and getting up. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

The girl stared at her confused. "What?"

"We've been here too long. I need a break." She explained, walking to the door.

"No! I want to know how Bellamy is! I want to finish the story!" Clarke screamed, kicking the chair and standing. The detective turned to her.

"If I tell how he is, will you finish your story?"

"Yes!"

"Even if I tell you that he is dead?"

Clarke hesitated. **Dead?** It was like someone had pulled the heart out of her chest and ripped it in a million pieces. She felt her knees go weak and had to brace herself against the table.

"I..."

"That's what I thought. I'll get you a coffee."

When the door closed, Clarke let herself fall to the floor and allowed the tears to run down her face. _Don't let him be dead. Don't let him be dead. Oh God, please don't take him away from me._

* * *

 **Hey there my loves,**

 **Here is the new chapter. Hope you love it. How about some reviews with some feedback?**

 **Bob and Eliza got married! How crazy is that? I still don't believe it! I'm so happy for them. They are both kinds souls who deserve nothing but the best.**

 **By the way, how are guys liking season six so far? I'm loving it! Can't wait to have Heart!Bellamy back!**

 **See you soon.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	7. 7

**Chapter 7**

"Get up, Clarke." Anya's voice seemed so far away, but when Clarke felt a hand on her arm, she realized the detective was standing next to her.

"I can't." She admitted with a weak voice. Anya sighed, grabbed her notebook from the table and sat on the floor by Clarke's side.

"Why don't you tell me about your date?" Clarke stared at her through the tears.

"Why don't you tell me if my boyfriend is alive or not?"

"We have a deal." the detective reminded her.

"Fine." Clarke answered in a dry tone, laying her head against the wall.

* * *

Clarke was sound asleep when she felt a weight on top of her, taking the air from her lungs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Octavia screamed in her ear.

"O? What the hell?"

"Wakie, wakie, birthday girl!"

"Raven? What are doing here..." She glanced at her phone. "...at 8AM on a Saturday?!"

"Your Mom invited us for a spa day!" She announced. As if on cue, her mother walked through the door holding a tray.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" She greeted.

"Mom, what did you do?" Abby placed the tray in front of her daughter and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Well, since you're not having dinner with you mother on your birthday, I decided I should treat you and your girlfriends to a spa day!"

"And it was an awesome decision, Aunt Abby!" Raven complemented. After last Saturday, Raven and Octavia started spending some time at Clarke's house after class and they had both developed a bond with Clarke's mother.

"I hate spa days." Clarke mumbled, fetching a croissant from the tray.

"Don't be like that, you have to be all pretty and relaxed for tonight." Clarke found herself smiling at Octavia's words. She remembered, the day before, how Bellamy had reminded her of their date and promised to pick her up before dinner, kissing the top of her head. "By the way: happy birthday!" Octavia handed her a small bag.

"O, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't. I did it myself." The younger Blake said blushing. Clarke admired the small photo frame. It was painted blue - Clarke's favourite colour - with red butterflies - Octavia's favourite colour. In the centre, a picture of the two of them smiling, brought tears to Clarke's eyes.

"Thank you O. I love it." She pulled forward and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you found me that day."

"I like to think we found each other." The younger Bake replied. "You bring so much joy to my brother and your friendship means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah. We all love each other." Raven mocked, pulling them apart. "It's my turn now!" Raven handed Clarke a wrapped box which she opened carefully. Her friend had on that wicked smile she only used when she was about to prank Murphy.

"What the hell, Reyes!?" Noticing her best friend's shocked expression, Octavia peaked inside the box and laughed. She had heard Raven and Bellamy fight a few days ago, but she would never have guessed this was the reason why. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I really don't care. I just gave it to you and what you do with it, is not my business." Clarke took the frame out of the box, blushing. "If you allow me to say so... It's my best work so far." Clarke rolled her eyes and eyed the picture again. Raven had, somehow, convinced Bellamy to take a picture without his shirt and with a bow taped bellow his abs. He looked so uncomfortable with his cheeks tainted red and a shy, awkward smile.

"How did you do it? Did you pay him?" Raven looked offended by Octavia's question.

"Of course not! I just told him that Clarke would be thrilled to have a pictures of his abs."

"That's it?"

"Trust me. Bellamy would roll over if you asked him to." Clarke rolled her eyes again. "And I might have promised that I would fix up his bike for free for the next 6 months."

"Girls, are you ready?" Abby asked.

"Not yet, Aunt Abby. Clarke is taking forever to get ready!"

"Hurry up sweetie!" Her mum said and Clarke threw a pillow at Raven's head. She got up and walked to her bathroom, taking a moment to look at her friends sitting on her bed, laughing at Bellamy's photo. That, right there, was the best gift she could've gotten.

* * *

Trying to avoid another encounter between Abby and Bellamy, she decided to wait for him outside.

Clarke smiled as Murphy's car pulled into the driveway and tried not to sigh when Bellamy got out. He was wearing a simple grey button up and jeans, but his biceps looked so good in it that she couldn't stop her thoughts from running wild.

"Happy birthday, princess." He said, offering her a simple white rose and kissing her cheek. "You look breathtaking."

Clarke blushed. She was wearing the green dress that O and Raven had convinced her to buy, Damn them for being right!, simple black boots and a leather jacket. "Thank you. You look really nice too."

"Are you ready?" He asked, opening the door for her. "Murphy agreed to let me taking the car as long as we don't do anything dirty in it. So..."

Clarke squeaked. "We're going to run across a muddy field, get all dirty and drive back?" Bellamy sighed and placed a hand over his heart.

"You're my dream girl." Clarke blushed and got in the car. "And I'm joking. We'll be doing none of that. It would be a sin to ruin that dress, especially because I would love to see you wear it again." He winked at her and closed the door. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, as he walked to the other side and got in the car.

Bellamy gave her a wide smile, before picking something from the back-seat and handing it to her. "Here. It's for you."

"Bellamy..." She started, but he waved her away.

"Yes, I should have."

She opened the bag and found a simple photo album. "Open it." He said and she did it, gasping when she saw their photo and an inscription bellow it. Follow your dreams. I'll be there every step of the way.

Clarke turned to him, her eyes filling with tears. "Bell... Thank you." He shrugged, blushing.

"It's nothing."

She thought about all the times Finn screamed at her for having the camera on his face and told her to just focus on getting into medical school so she could get a real future. She lunged forward and hugged him. "It's everything."

Bellamy took her to TonDC for dinner, a bigger city next to Arkadia, to a sushi restaurant. She had once told the group that sushi was one of her favourite foods and it was shame that Arkadia didn't have a sushi place.

"I don't understand how you do it." Bellamy complained, trying, and failing, to hold the chopsticks. Clarke laughed and helped him position them in his hand. She watched while he struggled to bring a piece of sushi to his mouth.

"So...?" Clarke asked while he chewed and made serious expression.

"Not on my top five, but I like it. " He took a sip of his Coke and stared at her.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a private question?"

"Of course."

He hesitated for a second. "Do you still think about Finn?" Clarke shrugged.

"Sometimes" she saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted her honest answer. "I think of how I was an idiot and how I wasted my time with him. He never really cared about me. He was always rude. He never took me to TonDC to eat sushi because it would make me happy. Themore kind you are to me, the more I wish I'd known you first." She averted her eyes and Bellamy reached for her hand.

"We've met each other at the right time."

Clarke pondered her next words for a while. "O told me about your ex."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Of course she did."

"Do you want to tell me about her?" He shifted on his seat and sighed.

"Echo was a regular at the bar. We just... clicked. Her mother had died when she was young and her father was a mean bastard. I guess we bonded over our crappy childhoods." He gave her a sad smile. "I eventually trusted her enough to tell her about Octavia, who was pissed by the way. She never liked Echo." Clarke cheered internally. It was always good to have the family on her side. "She always talked about leaving, moving to Azgeda, in the north. When she turned 18, she decided to leave and that I had to go with her. So, she decided to tell the social services about my sister. To free me of the burden. Her words, not mine."

"What a bitch!" Clarke shouted, attracting the attention of a few tables. "Sorry." She apologized, turning back to her date. "How did you stop her?"

"Emori, Murphy's ex, grew a conscience."

Clarke was dumbfounded. "Murphy had a girlfriend?"

Bellamy laughed. "He did. Emori was Echo's best friend. He was head over the heels for her. I guess that's she told him about Echo's plan. Never believed he would betray her trust."

"What happened?"

"He dumped her on the spot and called me. I caught Echo in front of the police station, and took her home. We had this monumental fight and I ended things."

"Where is she now?"

"Don't know, don't care. She left the week after with Emori and never tried to contact us again."

"I'm sorry." Clarke offered and he shook his head.

"Don't be. Echo made me realize that I have to choose better who I trust. I can't think only about myself. Octavia is part of my life and always will be. We're like a package deal. Two for the price of one." He joked trying to ease the tension and Clarke squeezed his hand.

"Well, it's an amazing package." He beamed at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So, back to the fight." Bellamy picked another piece of sushi, before fumbling with it and dropping it back on the plate. Clarke giggled at his disappointed face.

"Here." She picked the piece and fed it to him.

"So much better. Totally on my top five now."

After dinner, Bellamy took her to eat a cupcake in a small shop down-town and they decided to take the long walk to the car. During their stroll, Clarke took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. He looked surprised at their laced fingers before smiling brightly at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked when they entered the car. She didn't have to think twice about that.

"Yes." He held out a blindfold.

"I have another surprise for you. May I?"

She looked at him with a sly smile. "Is this a 50 Shades of Grey thing? Because I hate that movie."

He looked offended. "Gods, no! I am much poorer than Christian Grey and you have more personality than Anastasia."

"You watched it." Clarke teased, making him blush.

"Of course. How can I say something is crap if I haven't seen it?" She laughed and turned, allowing him to apply the blindfold.

Bellamy then turned her again, and made sure the object was in place. He took the chance to run his thumb down her cheek and caress her bottom lip. She parted her lips and he let a sigh escape, removing his finger from her face.

"I'm not kissing you for the first time in Murphy's car while you're blindfolded."

"I'll take it off and we can go outside." She suggested.

He chuckled and started the car. "Patience is a virtue, Clarke Griffin."

The drive seemed long, but Bellamy kept chatting with her to ease her anxiousness. She moved to take off the blindfold as soon as he stopped the car. "Not yet!" He got out of the car and went to open the door, helping her out.

Bellamy placed his hands on her hips, making her shiver, and guided her forward. She heard a door open and he helped her in.

"Now." He whispered in her ear and she took the blindfold off.

"SURPRISE!" The words got caught in her throat. They were at Sinclair's bar, which was decorated with some balloons and a banner that said "Happy Birthday!".

"Did we surprise you?" Jasper asked with a huge grin. Her friends were standing near the bar, holding a cake. Even Jackson was there. Some of the regulars were also drunkly singing happy birthday and Sinclair was behind the counter holding a bottle of champagne.

"I-"

"Yup. She's surprised." Octavia declared. Clarke felt Bellamy's hand on her back, urging her to move forward.

"Make a wish." Raven told her, holding the cake up.

Clarke looked around, tearfully, and wished for her life to be like this forever: her and her new family; the friends that she'd always dreamed about and never knew. People who cared about her ambitions and feelings. People who wished her nothing but the best. She blew out the candles and everyone clapped, while Sinclair opened the champagne and poured it into the glasses which Wick was handing out.

"Happy Birthday, Clarke." Monty and Jasper said, handing her a small box. She opened it carefully and found some weed. "From our best stash."

"Uh, thank you, boys." Clarke placed the box in purse and made a mental note to get rid of it as soon as she got home.

Miller offered her sweatshirt of Friends, their favourite sitcom, and took the opportunity to ask about Jackson. Clarke giggled, "Totally single and gay. Go for it."

Jackson gave her the first season of Game of Thrones. "Can you, please, just watch it?"

At her side, Bellamy laughed. "Don't worry, Jackson. I'll get her to watch it."

To her surprise, Murphy approached her with a neatly wrapped gift. She opened it, eyeing him suspiciously. For all she knew, it could be something to embarrass her in front of everyone. When she took the paper off, a gasp escaped her lips. He had bought her a book. The Art of Photography by Bruce Barnbaum. "Wow, Murphy! This is so thoughtful. Thank you."

He waved her away. "Don't get all emotional on me Griffin. It's not how our friendship works."

Clarke smiled. "No, it's not. But I'm still happy with the gesture." He nodded and turned back to the bar.

"You can't tell Murphy he did a nice thing. He'll probably melt." Bellamy said jokingly, putting his hands around her waist. She turned in his embrace and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Is our favourite bar, surrounded by our favourite people, a nice place for our first kiss?"

Bellamy chuckled. "Patience, princess. We'll get there."

* * *

 **Hello my sweet delinquents,**

 **How are you? Missed me?**

 **So, here's the new chapter! Be thankful for our amazing beta** _strangeJenny_. **If I could write as fast as she reviews my text, we would be in our third our forth fanfiction.**

 **Have you watched season 6 yet? It broke my heart a 1000 times and my Bellarke spirit was crushed and then brought back to life.**

 **I'll be posting a Bellarke one-shot really soon. But don't worry, because I'm half way through the new chapter.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	8. 8

**Chapter 8**

After their date, Bellamy became more comfortable touching Clarke. His hand would easily find her lower back, or her waist, or her hand... People would whisper when they walked by, smiling at each other, but Clarke found herself blissfully ignorant to the rumours. Although they had yet to kiss, Bellamy already treated her like his girlfriend. He would walk her to class, pick her up in the morning and drive her to school, grabbed her books out of her hand and helped her carry her art supplies. It might not seem much, but to Clarke it meant everything.

Finn had never treated her like this. He was loud and obnoxious. He would scream to the world that he was dating her, but always made it feel like she was his property, not a human being with feelings. God, why did she stay with him for so long? On the other hand, Bellamy was actually gleeful whenever anyone referred to her as his girlfriend. His eyes glinted with happiness, and if she was by his side, he would kiss her cheek.

On Wednesday afternoon, they gang was at Sinclair's, enjoying the bar's peace and quiet to study and do their homework.

Clarke and Raven had their heads close together while reviewing the topics for their upcoming Chemistry pop quiz. Octavia was rolling her eyes and scoffing every time she moved to a new question in her American Literature homework. Jackson - who had been invited by Clarke - was quietly helping Miller understand his Biology homework. Monty and Jasper were sitting on the floor looking completely confused while staring at their History books.

Murphy and Bellamy were over at the counter, laughing at their friends.

"I really don't get this!" Jasper exclaimed, throwing his book to the floor. "I need a drink."

"Me too." Monty agreed and they moved to the bar, where Bellamy handed them a beer each.

"Why don't you like me?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah, why can't you guys just throw your lives away?" Raven ironically asked, glancing at her friend.

"I'm not throwing my life away." Murphy complained. "I have skills."

"Getting drunk and being able to drive is not a skill." Octavia said, smiling.

"I really don't get History. It's in past. Don't they have to look to the future?"

"We can't move forward unless we know where we come from." Clarke commented not taking her eyes of her notebook. They all stared at her for a while before she noticed the attention and blushed. "I mean, we know about World War II, how Hitler assassinated and tortured the Jews, the gypsies, everyone that didn't fit with his high standards, but our president is still locking poor immigrants in cages and we do nothing. We know how women were oppressed for centuries, but we still have rape, sexual discrimination and arranged marriages." Clarke sighed and played with her pencil. "Can we imagine what we would let happen if we weren't aware of that? Things would be worse because we wouldn't fight to do better."

Monty and Jasper exchanged a glance. "Maybe we should try harder." They abandoned their beers at the counter and moved back to their place on the floor, picking up their books again.

"Damn, your girlfriend is wicked smart." Murphy told Bellamy. He smiled, a proud glint in his eyes, and nodded.

"Yup. That's my girl." Clarke blushed, but smiled at him.

Bellamy didn't care that she was know-it-all. He loved her random remarks or how she ranted about her classes. He actually loved hearing her talk. Sometimes she would suddenly realize how long she'd been talking and then apologize before going silent, but he would tell to never apologize for being smart. It was who she was and the world would have to deal with that.

"What the fuck, Clarke?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up, finding Finn staring at her with a furious expression. She ignored him. "I'm talking to you". He grabbed her arm and forced her to get up.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She told him, trying to pull her arm back, but he dug his nails into her skin.

"You're fucking, Blake? How could you do this to me?" Clarke stopped fighting for a moment and stared at him in shock. _To him?_ The anger rose in her chest and she managed to pull her arm from his hand.

"To you?! You have a lot of nerve! You were the one fucking my best friend behind my back! You cheated on me for months! Maybe years!"

"If you weren't such a prude, I wouldn't have the need to find some relief with other people!" He declared with a smug smile. Clarke used to love his smile, but know she felt dirty whenever she remembered every time she would melt when he did that.

She was painfully aware that a small crowd had gathered to watch the show, but she couldn't care less. "You are a disgusting piece of crap! You lie, cheat and manipulate the people around you like they are just a piece of trash! You make everyone around you think you are this amazing person, the perfect boyfriend, but you are a horrible person. I know that, someday, you'll end up alone." She took a deep breath, refusing to let the tears fall down her face. "You know what, Finn? I would rather be Bellamy's whore than be you're girlfriend!"

The slap echoed through the parking lot and a collective gasp was heard from the crowd.

Clarke touched her cheek, where Finn's hand had been a few seconds ago, in shock.

"What the fuck?" Bellamy shouted somewhere behind her, making her turn.

He took in her scared eyes filled with tears, the bruise that was already forming in her skin and the blood on her busted lip, before lunging forward, ready to beat the life out of her ex-boyfriend. Murphy held him back. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

Octavia placed herself in front of her brother. "He's not worth it, Bell."

"I don't care!"

"We're on school grounds, man, you will be expelled." Miller argued, helping Murphy to hold him back.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Neither do I." Raven took a few steps and punched Finn in the face.

"Raven!" Clarke shouted, grabbing her friend's arm.

"You crazy bitch! You broke my nose!"

"Boo-hoo, you bastard!" She mocked him. "It was long overdue and you know it!" Clarke looked between Raven and Finn, confused. What the hell was she talking about? "I'm tired of seeing you walk around like God almighty, with people worshiping you, when you are just a miserable, lying, cheating swear rat who treats woman like crap!"

Finn gave a twisted smiled, covered in blood. "So tell them!"

Raven gritted her teeth and turned to Clarke. "He cheated on you with me two years ago." Clarke took in a sharp breath. "I had just arrived in town after my parents died. I was just supposed to stay for the summer before moving in with my aunt. You were on vacation with your mother and I..." Raven hesitated, her eyes filling with tears. "I didn't know anyone else and he was so nice and kind. He begged me to stay in Arkadia and I begged my uncle to let me stay with him. He never told me he had a girlfriend and we got closer during the summer. We slept together and then he just... He stopped to talking to me, texting me, calling. I never went by is place because he told me his parents never let him date. God, I was so stupid." She said, looking everywhere but Clarke. "On the first day of school, I saw you two together and a girl in chemistry class said you guys had been dating for about half a year." Raven sniffed, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry, Clarke. I should've told you when we first met. Actually, I should've told you that day when I found out you were dating. I'm so, so sorry."

Raven had always had an unusual anger towards Finn, but Clarke always assumed it was due to his disregard for woman. She looked at her friend and saw the pain and regret in her eyes. Just like Clarke, Raven had been used and broken by Finn Collins, but held no grudge against Clarke. She had been an amazing friend since day one.

She turned to her ex-boyfriend, who was still smiling, believing he could cause a rift between the two girls and Clarke wondered how she could ever have any feelings for him. Without thinking twice, Clarke moved forward and kicked him between the legs.

Finn fell to the ground, moaning in pain, cheers erupted from the crowd. "Bitch!" He managed to get out.

"If you ever come near me or my friends again, I'll cut them off!" She warned and Raven, realizing Clarke chose to blame Finn and nor her, hugged her friend.

"Miss Griffin!" Clarke froze on the spot. Principle Kane was moving towards them and he didn't look happy. Raven let go of her, but didn't leave her side, and Bellamy finally stopped struggling.

Kane approached Clarke and held her chin gently, moving her face to examine the purple spot on her cheek. "You have to put some ice on that." He let go of her face and squeezed her shoulder. "Well done, kid." To Raven's surprise, he looked at her and smiled. "You too, Miss Reyes." Kane turned, staring at the groaning boy on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get up, Collins." Finn got up slowly and gave Clarke a murderous glance. "My office, now!"

"What? Why?"

"We don't tolerate violence in this school, Mr Collins."

"They hit me too!" He accused, pointing a finger to Clarke and Rave.

"What kind of Principal would I be if I punished people for self-defense?"

Finn scoffed. "The kind that gives his step-daughter special treatment."

"He's not my stepfather." Clarke argued.

"Yet." Finn replied before leaving with Kane trailing behind him.

Clarke turned, facing the boys, who were looking at her, shocked. Bellamy was the first to recover, shaking his friends off him. "Give me your keys." He told told her, who didn't hesitate to give them to him. "Get in the car."

"Bell..."

"Not now, Octavia." He said in a stern tone and Clarke quickly followed him to her car.

"Aunt Abby is dating general Kane?" She heard Monty ask in disbelief before she closed the door.

The drive to Clarke's house was a quiet one. Bellamy kept his eyes on the road, his jaw locked tight and his knuckles white from gripping on the wheel. When he pulled into her driveway, Clarke opened her mouth to talk, but he was already exiting the car. She followed him and opened the frontdoor. Bellamy came in, dropping his backpack on a chair and walking towards the kitchen. In a daze, she went after him.

"Sit." He told her, as he got some ice and wrapped it in a kitchen cloth.

Clarke did as she was told and he approached her, placing the ice gently on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?"

"Not telling you about my mother and Kane." He looked at her in surprise.

"You think I'm mad about that?"

"You're not?" She asked and Bellamy chuckled.

"Of course not. Who your mother dates is not any of my business, Princess." She smiled softly at the nickname. "I'm pissed because he touched you."

"It's okay, Bellamy." He shook his head.

"No, it's not. He hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you."

"You can't always be there to take care of me." She told him, holding his free hand.

"I can try." He argued stubbornly.

"You can, but you can't blame yourself when something happens."

"If he tries to touch you again..."

"I'll kick him the balls again."

Bellamy smiled. "That's my girl." He said proudly making her chest swell with affection. "I don't think it'll bruise."

"Even if it does, it's okay." She moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "It'll fade."

"Well, I do have something that will lift our spirits." She looked at him curiously while he pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Will you be my date to the Halloween dance?"

Clarke smiled. "I would love to."

Bellamy beamed at her and, unable to hold herself any longer, she hugged him tightly. Being in his arms made her feel safe and calm, the stress from the last hours leaving her body.

"Clarke, honey, are you home? Marcus called me."

 _Of course he did._ Clarke sighed and let go of Bellamy, giving him an apologetic look. "In the kitchen, Mom."

* * *

 _We're almost at your place._ Clarke locked her phone and grabbed her small purse. Checking herself in the mirror one last time, she left the room.

Abby and Kane were sitting on the sofa and both looked up when she came downstairs.

"Sweetie, you look amazing." Abby complimented.

"Let me guess: Aphrodite." Kane said with a smile and Clarke nodded.

"How did you know?"

"The doves and roses were associated with Aphrodite, the goddess of love and passion." He explained, pointing at her costume.

Clarke was wearing a simple white tunic that reached her feet, adorned with a golden pin on her left shoulder which had a dove engraved. Her hair was falling down her back in perfect curls and half was pinned on top with her head with a small red rose.

Her phone buzzed. _We're outside._ "Well, thank you for the lesson, Kane, but my ride is outside."

"Clarke, wait." Her mother called, looking to man beside her who gave her an encouraging nod. "I was talking with Marcus about the Blakes and he..."

"Let me guess." Clarke interrupted, crossing her arms. "He told about these two big, bad siblings who cause nothing but trouble? Because that's bullshit."

"I've known that group longer than you, Clarke."

"Yeah, you have. But do you know them better?"

"Clarke..."

"Enough, Mom. I'm not having this conversation right now. I'm going out with my friends - the ones who didn't sleep with my boyfriend behind my back - to the dance and the I'm sleeping at the Blakes."

"Clarke!" Abby called, but she was already closing the door behind her.

Octavia and Bellamy were waiting outside in their pickup when she climbed in. "Drive."

"What's wrong?" He asked, but did as she told him.

"I had a fight with my mother."

"About what."

"Nothing important. Can I crash at your place tonight?"The siblings exchanged a worried glance.

"You know you are always welcome there, Princess." Bellamy smiled through the review mirror and she smiled back at him.

"The question is: which bed will you be sleeping in?" Octavia looked back wiggling her eyebrows making Clarke roll her eyes.

"Maybe you'll sleep on the sofa and I'll take your bed."

"Then I'll officially resign you from your position of best sister-in-law."

Clarke smirked. "You can't fire me from something I'm not."

"Yet." Bellamy added.

When they pulled into the parking lot, the rest of their friends were already waiting for them. Clarke climbed down from the pickup with Bellamy's help and looked over to them.

Raven was wearing a black tight suit and a gun in each leg. She had a red wig and red lipstick on.

"Black Widow. Cool." Bellamy complemented and Clarke had to agree. She had always been a sucker for Marvel and Black Widow was one of her favourite characters.

Murphy was dressed as a mechanic, with blue overalls and his face smudged with black spots. Monty and Jasper were dressed has zombies.

"Where's Miller?" Octavia asked looking for their friend.

"Right behind you." They turned around to see their friend, who was approaching them dressed as a soldier, and holding Jackson's hand, who was in a doctor's costume.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Murphy asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Murphy." Miller replied. Jackson looked at Clarke and Bellamy then smiled.

"Already in a matching costume phase, kiddos?" The girls finally looked at Bellamy and realized he was also wearing a white tunic that reached his knees, with red and golden details, a red cape and sword resting on her waist.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love, and Ares, the god of war. Don't they look awesome?" Octavia explained with a proud smile and Clarke remembered that it had been her friend who suggested her costume.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Bellamy asked in an accusing tone.

"Of course! It's my job!" She said showing off her costume. Clarke took in her puff red skirt, the white top with a big heart on the middle and her bow. Octavia reached behind her back and pulled out an arrow with a heart shaped edge. "I'm cupid!" She announced. "And a very good one, I might add." Clarke and Bellamy rolled their eyes. "See? Perfect match!"

"I swear to God that until this moment I thought that was a really bad costume of Little Red Riding Hood." Jasper said, making the others laugh and Octavia throw him a nasty glance.

"Let's go in before I murder you, baby sister." Bellamy said and the group started to walk in front of him. He grabbed Clarke by the waist and pulled her to him.

"You look beautiful by the way. Did I tell you that I have a thing for Greek Mythology?" She giggled and placed a hand on his chest.

"Well, I do have a thing for boys wearing skirts."

"It's a tunic." He told her with an offended expression.

Clarke shook her head. "Just be careful not to trip, someone might see your panties." She winked at him, getting out of his embrace and walking to the party.

"I don't wear panties!" Bellamy shouted, catching the attention of a few people outside. "Fuck." Then he ran after her.

The next few hours were uneventful, but Clarke realized that it was actually the first time she was having fun at a school function. Usually Gina would tell her to behave, not to ruin their reputation, and always made her wear a slutty costume. Well, she was not fighting to keep her boobs inside her top, so this was already a win for her.

Clarke spent the night dancing with her friends. Raven, Octavia and her were the first on the dance floor. A few music tracks later, Jackson joined them complaining that Miller was being too manly.

"So, you're that kind of gay?" Raven asked while Clarke and Octavia just laughed at Jackson's confused face. "You know... the one who goes shopping with us, gives us romantic advice and goes to sleepovers. Like those awesome gay BFF we see in movies."

Jackson thought about her words. "I guess I can be that kind of gay." Raven clapped. "But I'm not doing it with a flair. Just plain Jackson giving fashion advice."

"I guess we can live with that."

Soon, Monty and Jasper joined them and Clarke was pretty sure that Jasper had gathered enough bravery to make a move on Octavia. He was twirling her around and making her laugh, pulling her close. Clarke looked for Bellamy and saw him watching her sister and their friend with a bored expression. He knew that their relationship would probably be a innocent one, but Bellamy was used to being Octavia's father and that would not go away anytime soon.

Realising someone was watching him, Bellamy looked around and smiled when he saw her. Clarke signalled him to join her and after exchanging a few words with Miller and Murphy, the three of them made their way to the dance floor.

As Bellamy was reaching her, Murphy pulled him to the side and grabbed her by the waist, twirling her in the air. Clarke laughed at his teasing.

"Hey, that's my girl!" Bellamy said over the music. Murphy looked at him confused and then examined Clarke's body.

"I don't see that tattooed any anywhere." Bellamy opened his mouth to answer him, but Raven beat him to it.

"Hey Murph, gonna ask me to dance or do I have to find another single guy to have fun with?" Murphy let go of Clarke and practically ran to Raven.

Clarke giggled and turned to Bellamy, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's not tattooed, but you know I'm yours."

His arms snaked around her waist. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you know what is missing?" He smirked, knowing what she was going to ask him. "A kiss to seal the deal." In another time, with another boy, Clarke would have felt that begging for a kiss would make her feel pathetic, but she knew that Bellamy was postponing their first kiss because he was afraid. He was scared that if he gave in, she might hurt him like Echo once did. He was scared that she was still not ready for a relationship. He was scared that, if they moved too fast, she would leave.

Bellamy pretend to think about her proposal. "Yeah, I think that's what is missing." Clarke's heart started to beat so wildly that she though it was going to jump out of her chest.

Bellamy's face inched closer to hers, slow enough so that she could change her mind. Stupid boy, she would never change her mind on this. Clarke closed her eyes and licked her lips, making him let out a low groan. Bellamy pulled her close, but the sudden clapping to their side made them pull apart and look around for the sound.

"By all means, don't let me interrupt this beautiful moment."

"Go away, Finn." Clarke practically begged, holding Bellamy's arm who kept his eyes on her, trying to ignore the other boy.

"Oh, c'mon! I want Blake to tell me what my leftovers taste like." Without thinking twice, Bellamy threw himself on Finn, but Clarke managed to grab him at the last minute.

Miller came out of nowhere, placing himself between his friend and Clarke's ex.

"Dude, let it go. Clarke is with Bellamy and you are free to date whoever you want. Let's all just have a good time."

"No one asked your opinion, faggot." Miller took a step back, shocked. Clarke felt a sharp pain in her chest at the insult and heard Bellamy take a shark intake of breath.

"What did you call him?"

"Are you deaf, Blake? Let me spell it out for you: F-a-g-g-" But Finn didn't get the chance to finish it.

Bellamy freed himself from Clarke's hand a punched him in the face. Finn stumbled back, but recovered fast and threw himself onto Bellamy, both of them going to the floor.

Two of her ex-boyfriend friends, prepared to help him, but Murphy and Miller quickly intervened.

Suddenly it was an all out brawl in the middle of the dance. Raven, Octavia and Clarke begged them to stop with tears in their eyes while the crowd cheered, but the boys had taken Finn's insult close to the heart and wouldn't listen to them.

"What is going on?" Coach Abraham appeared flanked by three other teachers. They saw the boys fighting and started pulling them apart. In the end, all that was left was Finn pinning Bellamy to the floor and trying to punch him.

Coach Abraham grabbed Finn by the collar of his cowboy costume and pulling him out of Bellamy.

"That's enough, Collins!"

Bellamy got up and tried to get to Finn again, but the Coach held him at arms length. "Who do you think you are calling a faggot, Collins? If you even look at Miller again, I swear to God that I catch you and rip your lips apart!"

"You did what?" Coach Abraham looked at Finn with a furious expression.

"I-"

"Do you have a problem with gays, Collins?" Finn took in the coach's face and tried to excuse himself, but the harm was done. "I'll have you know that I have a gay sister who is very happy with her wife and two kids." Clarke almost cheered out loud. She knew Coach Abraham wouldn't let this go and Finn knew too because his face lost all its colour.

"Coach, I-"

"You're off the team, Collins."

"But I'm a senior. This is my last season."

"Not my problem, boy." Finn looked around taking in the expressions of his classmates and teachers, before locking his eyes on Bellamy.

"This is not over, Blake." He warned before leaving, followed by his friends.

The coach told one of the teachers to follow them to make sure they would really leave and turned to Bellamy.

"I get it, Blake, and I probably would've done the same thing to defend my sister." Bellamy nodded in acknowledgement. "And that is the only reason I'm not giving you kids detention. But I'm going to ask you and your friends to exit the dance."

"But-"

"Do you want detention, Mr Murphy?"

"We' re leaving, sir." Clarke told him, starting to push her friends towards the exit with Octavia and Raven's help.

When they arrived outside, it was raining and they all stopped at the door.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"We could go to Sinclair's" Monty suggested.

"I think I'm heading home, guys. The night is kind of over for me." Miller said and Clarke could see the pain and shame in his eyes.

"I'll go with you." Jackson offered.

The started to walk away under the rain, when Clarke called after them. They turned around. "I want you guys to know that ass-holes like Finn... They are everywhere. There will always be someone pointing their finger at you. If not here in Arkadia, then somewhere else in the world. But they don't really matter. What matters is that you guys get to be happy. And, I don't know where it'll be, but you can always count on us to have your back."

She saw a small smile on Jackson's face, but Miller walked back to her and held her in a strong hug." Thank you Clarke. I needed that." He whispered in her ear.

Miller then let go off her and walked to his car with Jackson. The group watched them disappear, before talking again.

"So, Sinclair?"

"I'm not in the mood either. I think I will just go turn in for the night." Bellamy said. "If you girls want to join them you can take the pickup." Clarke and Octavia exchanged a glance.

"No, we'll go with you."

"Great. I guess I'm going home too." Raven said.

"We can go to TonDC." Murphy suggested. She looked at him confused. "I heard there is a cool party near the river at that bar we like to go to."

"Okay. I'm in. But you can't drink so you can drive us." He put a hand to his chest.

"I swear. No drinking. Just having fun with my favourite girl."

"Hey! What about us?" Jasper inquired, pointing at him and Monty. Murphy sighed.

"You can come too." Raven giggled and Clarke noticed how Octavia shuffled nervously.

"You can go too, O. You don't need to stay because of me."

"Are you sure?" Clarke glanced at Bellamy, who nodded.

"Totally." Octavia smiled.

"I guess I'll go with you guys."

"Great. Me, my favourite girl and the kids." Murphy complained, but Clarke saw how he tried to hide a smile. "Well, children, everyone to the car, put on the seatbelts and behave. Papa Murphy will turn around if you piss him off."

"Don't ever call yourself papa again." Raven told him. Clarke and Bellamy laughed watching them walk to Murphy's car fighting who would go in the front with him.

* * *

When they arrived home, Bellamy had told her to make herself at home and locked himself in the bathroom. Clarke heard the shower when she was choosing a t-shirt and some shorts from Octavia's drawers and waited patiently for him to get out.

A few moments later, she heard him exit the bathroom and quickly got out of the room, but he ignored her as he got into her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Clarke took her time in the bathroom, getting off her costume, taking off the make-up and brushing her hair. She found an unused toothbrush under the sink and brushed her teeth, smiling to the three cups on the sink. Octavia had explained her the first time she slept over that there were always three cups on the bathroom: one with her purple toothbrush, another with Bellamy's green one and the third one with five others, one for each of their friends. Clarke had found adorable and very parent-like of Bellamy to purchase a toothbrush for each of his friends.

Clarke exited the bathroom and stopped in front of Octavia's door. She looked over to Bellamy's bedroom which had the door closed and tried to weight her options.

Deciding it was time to take a stand, she quickly dropped her costume on Octavia's bed and walked to Bellamy's door, knocking softly.

"Come in." She did as told, closing the door and pressing her back against it.

She had never been in Bellamy's room. Octavia told her it had once been their mother's room and the siblings had shared for years, but Bellamy had moved out to give her privacy as soon as their mother left.

Bellamy was sitting on his bed, his chest bare and his legs under the covers. He let his phone fall on his lap and they stared at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Finn. Gina. Everything you have to go through because of me. I feel like I'm always apologising for the same thing." He shook his head.

"I told you. It's not your fault that Collins is an idiot."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"You shouldn't." Her eyes fell to the floor, the sight of him without a shirt being unbearable. She placed her hands behind her back trying to control the need to touch him. "Miller doesn't deserve this." He said suddenly. "He has been fighting for so many years with the fear of rejection that now that he has finally found someone he cares about, and that cares about him, he deserves to be happy."

"Jackson too. Do you know he never told his parents that he his gay?"

Bellamy shook his head. "Miller was so scared to tell his parents that he begged me to go with him. In the end they were super cool about it and thought that I was his boyfriend." Clarke laughed.

"That is gold!"

"They were kind of disappointed that I wasn't."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't." She confessed and he smiled at her, before looking at his hands.

"I'm so scared for him, Clarke. What if someone tries to harm him because of his sexuality? What if he is taking a walk with Jackson and some ass-holes try to teach them a lesson or something like that?" He sighed and Clarke could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I read about that all the time on the news and I- I couldn't handle it if something happened to him. It would break him and it would break me. He his one of my best friends, like a brother, and I-"

Unable to see him in so much pain, Clarke pulled herself from the door and walked to the bed. She climbed on top off him, straddled his legs, and hugged his body against hers.

His arms found her back and tried to push her closer, hiding his face on her blonde hair. Clarke felt his tears wet her skin and made soft movements with her thumbs on his neck. She let him cry for a while, before pulling back and holding his face with her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to Miller." She said in a firm tone. "And even if it does - and that is a big if - he will be okay because he has you by his side." Bellamy opened his mouth to answer her, but Clarke shook her head. "You are the kindest and most amazing human being on the planet. You take up a burden so heavy for your shoulders, Bell."

"I carry it so they don't have to."

She smiled. "Well, now you have someone to share that burden with." Bellamy smiled back and she pressed her forehead against his. "I know you want a perfect moment for our first kiss, but with you all moments are kind of perfect an-" Bellamy's lips crashed against hers, cutting her off. His hand moved from her hips to the back of her neck and she pressed her body against his.

The kiss was desperate, but at the same time soft, making her stomach turn into knots. Bellamy's lips moved against hers and as his tongue asked permission to enter her mouth, she gladly granted it and he moaned into her mouth. After a while, he pulled back and took in her appearance: darker eyes and red mouth. He groaned and kissed her again.

He gently turned, placing her on the mattress and climbed on top off her. Her legs around his waist and he ground into her. Feeling his growing erection, Clarke got tense and he stopped moving, pulling away from her.

"I'm sorry. Too far." He said, blushing.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I just-" She took in a deep breath. "I'm not a virgin any more, but the guy who took it, kind of took my confidence with him too."

"Finn?" She could notice the fear in his voice and shook her head.

"No, Wells. A guy I dated from summer camp."

"Oh." He seemed surprised as she had never talked about it. He got off her and pulled the covers, helping her under it. They laid on their sides, staring at each other.

"I have a pretty bad record with guys. You're the only decent one so far." He smiled at her. "Wells was nice and I liked him. I was young and stupid so I kind of went with it. When summer ended he promised he would come and visit me, but after I got home he only answered his phone once and it was to tell me it was over." Bellamy's hand found the skin on her waist and started to rub it, trying to giver her some comfort. "I'm scared to give myself that way again. That's why Finn actually turned to other girls."

"Finn found other girls because he is an idiot." He explained. "It's okay, Clarke. I won't force you into anything you are not ready for. Baby steps." She moved forward and gave him a long kiss. He pulled her close, but parted their lips. "Princess?" He whispered and she looked at him. "I think I'm falling for you."

Clarke smiled. "I think I'm falling for you too, Bell."

* * *

"Bellamy threatened to kill Finn a lot of times." Anya said and Clarke nodded.

"Empty words. Bellamy couldn't hurt a fly."

"Well, Finn Collins slapped you, insulted his friend and cheated on you. I'm finding lots of motives here." The detective argued.

"Like you said, he slapped me and cheated on me. And Miller is my friend too. I have a lot of motives too." Clarke told her. "Is this a homicide investigation? Is that why you are looking for motive?" She asked confused and Anya shook her head.

"Finn Collins is fine and alive."

"And Bellamy?"

Anya smiled. "How was kissing him?"

Clarke sighed. "Like a meeting of souls. Like I was drowning and I could finally breath. Have you ever felt that, detective?"

"I can't say I have, no."

Clarke looked at her hands and then smiled thinking about him. All the moments, all the kisses, all the whispered secrets. "Bellamy is the love of my life."

"You have your whole life ahead of you, Clarke."

She smiled at the detective, shaking her head. She still didn't understand. "And I want to spend it with Bellamy."

* * *

 **Hi awesome nerds,**

 **How you doin'? ;)**

 **Here is my new chapter! To answer a guest's question: _No, Clarke is not sleeping with Finn_.**

 **How are you liking this story so far? Kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews :(**

 **Seen you soon.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	9. 9

**Chapter 9**

In the next couple months, Clarke felt as if she had been sent to heaven.

The day after Halloween, Bellamy had brought her breakfast in bed with a small note _Will you be my girlfriend?_ He was red as tomato, but Clarke had happily said yes. They had kissed until Octavia walked into his room and jumped on the bed with them, screaming that it was awesome to have a sister.

 _"She is not your sister. She is my girlfriend." Bellamy had told her. "We're not married."_

 _Octavia smirked. "Yet."_

The whole gang had been thrilled to see them finally holding hands and sharing kisses. Jasper started to call her Mommy, because if Bellamy is the Daddy of the group, you are our Mommy.

Murphy was also elated to see them together. She and Murphy had gotten really close since Bellamy and Clarke had become official. She had discovered that his home-life, just like the Blake's, was not ideal. His mother was an alcoholic and his father was in jail for theft, so he had to provide for himself by through odd jobs in the neighbourhood, like mowing the lawn or fixing leaky sinks.

Actually, the rest of them as a whole had become more open about themselves after Clarke became Bellamy's official girlfriend. It was like a rule: if their leader trusted her, so did they.

Miller had come to thank her for her support and explained why it had been so hard for him to come out. His dad had been in military and was honourably discharged after an injury that restricted the movements on the left side of his body. He was really strict with Miller while growing up and would beat him up when he misbehaved. But all that had changed when Miller found the courage to tell his parents about his sexuality. His dad has stopped drinking and going to veteran meetings. He was like a new man and had even started a support group in the community centre to help parents who were struggling to accept their children's sexuality.

For everyone's surprise, Jackson's mother was attending those meetings. Jackson has decided to come out to his parents a few weeks ago and his mother had revealed that she had known for years about it and that, although she was not totally on board with it, she was working to accept it.

Monty lives with his single mother after his father left town almost 10 years ago. He has a sister who had moved to California two years ago and an older brother who left for New York five years before that.

Jasper has had pretty normal life, except for the fact that his parents cared more about their flower shop than him. They always told him he had to finish high school so he could take over the family business despite the fact that their child couldn't care less about flowers.

Clarke loved getting to know them better, that they trusted her, and found herself spending more time with them and less time at home.

Usually after school, they would gather in Sinclair's Bar to do their homework while Bellamy worked and then she would have dinner at the Blake's. Sometimes she would hang with Raven and Octavia having girl talk and Clarke felt like she had finally found her place in the world.

However today they ended up going to TonDC to do some shopping with Jackson. Raven had even managed to convince them to visit a lingerie store.

"Now that you are dating Bellamy you have to be prepared for any occasion." She explained in the dressing room. Clarke went red at the thought.

"We've only been dating for a few weeks."

"I know, but things move quickly nowadays. Do you really wanna be wearing your grandma underwear when it finally happens?"

Clarke went silent. Bellamy never pressed her into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with. Sometimes she would notice his erection and feel bad about it, but she froze at the idea of trusting him to go further.

Octavia noticed her panicked expression. "Maybe we should go to another store."

"Oh, don't be a baby, O. You know brother has had sex before. And he and Clarke are going to do it, sometime soon."

"Raven, I-"

"I mean, Bellamy is not a little boy any more. He's a man and he has needs. I know he's not going to force her or anything, because he is a decent man, but they could be having a sweet make out session, clothes starting to come off and BAM!" She shouted making them jump. "Clarke's wearing her pink cotton underwear. That's not cool."

"Raven, that's enough." Jackson said, noticing Clarke's expression. Raven peeked over the curtain and looked at her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to scare you." She said moving over to the girl.

Clarke shook her head. "No, it's okay. You are right." She sighed. "We've done stuff." Octavia groaned and Clarke bit back the need to laugh. "I mean, it's Bellamy and he his soo... good, you know?"

Jackson and Raven nodded and Octavia just groaned again. "No, I do not. I don't think I want to know. I don't think he wants me to know."

"Just shut up, O. Clarke is pouring her feelings out." Raven told Octavia then turned back to Clarke eager to hear more. "What exactly have you done?"

"I- I'm not telling you that." Clarke said.

"Why not?"

"Well, you didn't tell us what you and Murphy did on Halloween when you disappeared." Octavia told her and Clarke smirked at a blushing Raven.

"And I'm not telling you."

"You tell us and I tell you the dirtiest thing I did with Bellamy." Clarke proposed. Raven thought for a minute, before sighing and sitting on the floor.

"Fine! But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." She told them. They all nodded eagerly. "Not even your boyfriends!" Raven pointed to Jackson and Clarke.

"Cross my heart." Jackson said.

"I'm pretty sure he already told Bellamy, but whatever helps you sleep at night." Raven gave Clarke an annoyed look, but took a deep breath before starting to tell them what happened on Halloween.

"As you know we went to Sanctum, that cool bar on TonDC, and as soon as we got there things got a little out of hand. There was a lot of alcohol involved." Jackson and Clarke glanced at Octavia who gave them a little nod.

"I thought Murphy wouldn't drink because he had to drive you."

"Oh, he didn't. There was a lot of alcohol for me." Raven explained waving them off. "Anyway, next thing I know I'm dancing on the counter and Murphy is yelling at me to get down. Obviously I didn't listen." She didn't have to tell them that. Murphy and Raven lived to fight with each other. "So, he loses it, grabs my legs and throws me over his shoulder. We got outside, start fighting and then he is telling how he cares about me, how special I am, and all that stuff. I tell him to prove it, so he kisses me."

Octavia and Clarke let out a yelp. "You and Murphy kissed?"

"Yep." Raven said putting the emphasis on the p.

"So, he told you he has feelings for you and kissed you. Why aren't you dating?" Jackson asked. Raven let out a groan and laid on the floor.

"I don't know. He's Murphy."

"Murphy is a pretty cool guy, Ray." Clarke told her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you've known him for a couple months."

"Well, I've known him my all life and when he cares, he really cares." Octavia interjected. "Look, I know Murphy is weird and sometimes its hard to take him seriously, but he likes you Raven. I was trying to stay out of it, because I thought that you would eventually see that for yourself, but seeing you with so many doubts... I have to tell you something." Raven's head snapped up.

"What?"

Octavia hesitated, before shifting nervously and looking at her friend. "Do you remember when you went on a date with Wick?" Raven nodded and Clarke let her mouth drop open. Raven and Wick? "Murphy showed up at our place completely trashed. He kept babbling about the two of you, how you gave Wick a chance, but never looked twice at him. He really couldn't understand why you gave Wick a chance and not him. Bellamy tried to calm him and advise him to chill about you, but... Murphy just started crying, Ray." Raven sat up again and looked at Octavia with a curious expression.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. He kept saying he didn't know how to handle the way he felt about you and that's why he messes up so bad when you were around."

"He did start to behave differently after that." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"It freaked me out. I had never seen him like that and I've seen him get an exposed fracture once." Octavia finished.

They all stayed quiet, letting Raven contemplate Octavia's words and trying to understand Raven's and Murphy's relationship.

"I really don't get it. Why can't you give the poor guy a chance?" Jackson asked.

Raven glanced at Clarke. "What if he is like Finn?"

"Murphy is nothing like Finn." Clarke said in a firm tone. "None of them are."

"If that's true, why can't you trust Bellamy?"

"I trust Bellamy."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't trust him enough."

Clarke thought about her accusation. She did trust Bellamy, didn't she? He had proven her time after time that he was nothing like Finn. He cared about her and most important of all, he respected her. "I do. I meant what I said: he is nothing like Finn or Wells. I want to work on that part of me." She looked at the items that Raven had shoved into her arms, she had yet to find the courage to try them on. "So I'm starting now." Clarke got up and walked to the dressing room under the shocked eyes of Raven.

"So, are we doing this or what?"

Over the next few days, Clarke found Raven watching her interactions with Bellamy carefully. She tried to ignore it, knowing Raven was just trying to convince herself enough to trust Murphy. If all she needed was to see Clarke trust Bellamy, she would give that to her gladly.

On Thursday, Bellamy and Clarke were excused early from History class after finishing their pop quiz, so they walked around the halls trying to find something to pass their time.

As they walked by the empty photo lab, Clarke looked around and pulled him inside.

"Clarke, what are you-" She cut him off, pressing her lips to his.

She started walking backwards, until her back bumped against a desk and he pulled her up, helping her sit.

Clarke opened her legs and he placed himself between them, pressing their bodies together. His hands stayed dutifully on her waist while his lips moved from her lips, to her neck. She moaned when he found a sensitive spot and, taking a deep breath, she placed her hands over his and moved them up, toward her chest.

Bellamy pulled back and looked at her curiously. She blushed and nodded with a smile, telling him it was okay with a smile. He groaned and crashed his lips against hers again.

His hands moved slowly and started to caress her breasts over her bra and Clarke moaned, pressing herself against him and grinding her hips. Bellamy let out a groan and moved his lips down her neck toward her chest.

Despite feeling unsure, Clarke took her hands off his hair and pulled her sweater off.

"Clarke..." He whispered, looking at her almost exposed breasts, trying to hold back.

That gave her a minute to think. This was Bellamy and she could trust him, right? And she wanted - really wanted - to feel his lips on her. She was burning with need. For a second, a flash of Bellamy bragging about their make out session to his friends crossed her mind, but his eyes locked with hers and she saw the want and doubt mixed with in them. He wanted this, but he was fearful she didn't, that she would regret it.

Taking a deep breath, she unclasped her bra, letting her full breasts fall free.

Noticing his hesitancy, Clarke grabbed one off his hands and pressed it to her her breast. Bellamy stared into her eyes and saw how they got dark under his touch and groaned again. He let his head fall and captured her nipple with his mouth.

Clarke moaned and pressed her hips against his, feeling his erection. To her surprise, it didn't freak her out. Her body, instead of hesitating like it normally did, became more desperate for his touch. Feeling victorious, Clarke lost herself in Bellamy for the remainder of the hour.

When they walked hand in hand to the cafeteria, she hoped no one would notice what they had been doing for the past hour. With their luck, when they sat at the table, Murphy analysed at them before smirking.

"How was history class, kiddos?"

"Great. We nailed our quizzes."

"Oh, I bet you did. Did you get yourselves a little reward after?" Murphy whispered, leaning towards them.

Raven, who was sitting next to him, watched Clarke curiously. "What?"

The girl shrugged. "Nothing." But Clarke saw how her eyes turned to Murphy before dropping back to her food.

On Saturday, the gang went to the bar. Clarke was talking with Octavia when Bellamy joined them after his shift. "Have you seen Murphy?"

"No." They answered at the same time, making him smile. He had told her that he loved how his girl and his sister got along so well. When he dated Echo, Octavia refused to be in the same place as his girlfriend and, when she had no other option, she would try her best to ignore her.

"Now that you mention it. Raven has been in the bathroom for a while." Octavia said looking around. The three of them exchanged a glance, before getting up and running through the crowd towards the toilets.

They looked between both doors, before Clarke opened the women's bathroom door and peaked inside, quietly gasping. Bellamy and Octavia peaked over her shoulders and stood in shock.

Raven was perched up on the sink with Murphy between her legs and they were kissing passionately. The trio slowly backed away, before closing the door quietly. They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"I can't wait for her to tell us there is nothing between them." Octavia said between giggles.

"Well, I hope this puts a stop on their fighting. Those are not cute any more."

It obviously didn't. Raven still fought with Murphy, but he was blissfully ignorant to her attitude. They never announced their relationship, but would go missing for long periods of time without any excuse.

"I wish they just said they are dating." Octavia complained after Raven blew them off again. She said she had to work on her bike, but Bellamy had also complained that Murphy had cancelled on him and Miller.

"Just let them be. They'll get there."

"Like you and my brother?"

Clarke smiled. "Yeah. Things are getting... somewhere."

"I don't need to know." Octavia said making a frown. Clarke laughed and shook her head.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. "It's my Mom." She told her friend before answering, "Hey Mom."

"Get home. **_Now._** " Abby told her and hung up.

"What the-? I have to go home." Clarke explained under Octavia's curious glance. She gathered her books and left the Blake's house.

When she got home, her mother was waiting for her in the living room with Kane. "Hey, did something happen?"

"What were you doing in The Dropship last night?" Clarke frowned at her question.

"I was with my friends. Why?"

Abby ran her fingers through her hair. "In the Dropship? Are you kidding me, Clarke? Do you even think that is a suitable place for a girl your age?"

"I'm eighteen, Mom."

"Why were you even there?"

Clarke shrugged. "Bellamy works there part-time and Sinclair is Raven's uncle. We like spending time there."

Abby stopped and stared at her daughter like she'd been slapped by her. "We like... That's it. You are not seeing those people any more!"

"Those people? What the hell? You've met them! You know them! You like them! And now you are calling them those people?" Clarke looked from her mother to the man sitting on the couch. "It's you. You are the one messing with her head!"

"Clarke, I-" Kane got up and tried to explain himself, but Clarke was done with him.

"Shut up!"

"Clarke!" Her mother shouted. "You don't get to talk to Marcus like that!"

"Why not? He is no one here. He doesn't _belong_ here. Here, in my home, you are not my friend, not my principal and, most important of it all, you are not my father." She told him. Clarke could see the shock and hurt in his eyes, but she was too furious to care. "So, stop meddling in my life, don't mess with my mother's head and stop attacking my friends. You might think you know them, but you don't. What you have is this preconceived notion of what you think they are and that just makes me sad."

"Clarke! That's enough!" Abby told her, placing herself between her daughter and her boyfriend. "I didn't raise you that way."

"No, but Dad did. He always told me to stand up for what is right and if he was alive, he would tell you how wrong you are right now." Clarke turned to the stairs, but Abby grabbed her arm.

"We're still talking."

Clarke pulled her arm. "No, we're not. I'm done with this conversation." She ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

Feeling overwhelmed, she fell to the floor and started crying. All the pain, hurt and anger for the last years pouring out. The lost of her father, Wells' manipulation, Finn's betrayal, Gina's bullying. Everything was just too much for her.

Her fingers twitched to touch her phone and call Bellamy. She needed him, she needed to hear his voice, she needed him to tell her everything would be okay. Suddenly, the power that Bellamy held in her life became obvious to her. She relied on him, she trusted him, she wished she could spend every waking minute with him, even if it was to spend hours listening to him talk about some random historical event. Clarke had never felt like this with anyone.

A new wave of fresh tears started to pour down her face. She loved him. She loved Bellamy more than she loved herself. The idea that her mother could try and break them was horrible, because Clarke needed Bellamy like she needed air. In just a few months he had gone from a stranger, to a protector, to a friend and to a lover. Was this what people meant by soulmates? Was Bellamy the love of her life?

A scene of a wedding flashed through her mind, a house, kids, and it shocked her. Clarke had never imagined all that with Finn. She actually never thought to marry. But now, she could see it so clearly like it was happening. She could see him, waiting at the altar, with Murphy, Miller, Jasper and Monty; she could see Octavia and Raven in bridesmaid dresses; she could see her belly getting bigger and bigger with him talking to it with a goofy smile; she could see a little boy, with thick curly hair and warm brown eyes. In a few seconds, she saw infinity and she loved what she saw.

* * *

"So, your relationship with you mother became worst because of Bellamy?" Anya asked and Clarke gave a dry chuckle.

"Our relationship was already broken beyond repair. Bellamy had nothing to do with it."

The detective nodded and took a sip from her coffee cup, watching the young woman next to her sigh and let her head rest against the wall.

"Clarke, why don't you tell me what happened and end this?"

The girl shook her head. "I need you to understand."

"I know that, Clarke. But whatever happened between you two can't change what happened this evening."

"It'll change the why and that is worth something."

* * *

 **Hey nerds,**

 **Here you have it. A small but sweet chapter.**

 **I'm already working on the next one and hope to publish it soon. I'll go on vacation on the next couple weeks, but I hope to get two more chapters out before it.**

 **I wanna thank you to those who reviews. I don't think you know how important it is for** **writers** **to have feedback on their work. So, keep inspiring me with your words.**

 **I also wanna thank my awesome beta** _StrangeJenny_ **for keeping up for my** **erratic** **schedules** **and crazy ideas.**

 **Lastly, go read my (Bellarke) one shot** _Just Say It_ **.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	10. 10

**In** **honor** **of Eliza's birthday, where is a new chapter for you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The weeks towards Christmas passed in a blur.

Abby stayed away from Clarke's business, but let out a relived breath when she saw that her grades where still excellent. Kane had stopped coming by and Clarke suspected that he and her mother were taking some time apart. She tried to feel bad about it, but she loved how her mother was more calm and making an effort to take an interest in her daughter.

When Abby suggested that they spent Christmas in New York with her grandparents, her late father's parents, Clarke was somehow relieved. Her feelings for Bellamy were still fresh and scary, so she liked the idea of taking some time apart from him to try and figure them out. So, when her mother came up with the New York suggestion, Clarke was happy that she would get time on her own.

Her mother actually had wanted for them to spend Christmas and New Year in New York, but Clarke had refused. Bellamy had looked so disappointed for not spending Christmas with her, that Clarke told Abby that she would get back to Arkadia on the 26th. So, the group had decided to exchange their gifts only when Clarke got back.

"A little bird told me you have a new boyfriend." Clarke was making Christmas cookies with her grandmother a few days after arriving in New York when the subject was first approached.

"A little bird called Abby." The young woman mumbled.

"Your mother is worried about you." Grandmother Edith said.

"Of course she is. Bellamy doesn't fit in with her high standards."

"Bellamy, uh? That's an beautiful and unique name."

"Bell is unique, so I guess it fits." Clarke smiled and Edith stopped mixing the batter to stare at her granddaughter.

"You really like this young man, don't you?"

Clarke sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"Does he respect you?" Clarke nodded with a smile. "Does he treat you like a princess?"

"He even calls me a princess."

"Well, then hold on to him and don't listen to your mother, sweetie."

"It's not that easy. Especially when Kane is meddling."

Grandmother Edith rolled her eyes. "Kane lacks humility," she sighed. "You mother has the right to rebuild her life with whoever she wants, but that person has no right to try to fill your father's place." Clarke cheered inside. Finally! Someone who understood her. "Unless you want them to."

Clarke shook her head. "No one can take his place, Grandma." She assured. "I just wish they saw Bell like I do." Her grandmother held her hands between her older larger ones.

"I believe we're all meant for someone. I believe we all have a soulmate out there and if you believe that Bellamy is that person, you shouldn't let anyone - not even your mother - get in the way of that."

"I think I love him."

Edith smiled and caressed Clarke's cheek. "You think? Oh honey, I know from the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about him that you definitely do." Clarke smiled. "You should tell him that."

Clarke's eyes filled with tears and she hugged the old woman. "I will. Thank you, Grandma."

"Whatever battle you fight, my sweet child, I'll be right there next to you."

* * *

As agreed, Clarke got on a plane on the 26th. Bellamy was waiting for her in the TonDC airport and they drove back to her place.

Taking advantage of her mother's absence, she had decided to host a small Christmas dinner at her house. Bellamy had agreed to cook for them and did the shopping while she was flying over from New York.

"You took Jasper grocery shopping?" Clarke asked, shocked.

"Yup. He has been feeling kind of lonely since Monty met Harper."

Their group had once again grown during the last couple weeks.

Jackson and Miller weren't afraid to show their love any more and Clarke couldn't be happier for them. Jackson had been a loner for so long, despite Clarke's attempts to include him in her group. Finn always found a way to embarrass Jackson due to his lack of interest in sports and Gina loved to pretend that he wasn't even there. Looking back at their attitude, Clarke always wondered how she ever thought they were good friends. Bellamy, Octavia and the others had been accepting of Jackson since day one, always trying to make him feel welcome and part of the group. He easily found his place among them.

Monty had also managed to capture the attention of Harper, a girl from the Biology club. She was smart and outspoken and Clarke found it adorable how she tried to make Monty behave. The others also loved her. Harper was just one of those people that you just can't hate. But Jasper, despite liking her, couldn't help but to feel abandoned. Bellamy and Murphy had decided to make an effort to include him in their plans.

The truth was that, despite the group being close, Bellamy and Murphy had a different bond. They had known each other since they were both four years old and always been together through out their life. They also had the same interests and hobbies. So, it wasn't unusual for them to make plans without the others. Clarke understood it, and so did everyone else.

"And how did it go?" She asked with a smirk and he sighed.

"Like an adventure." Clarke laughed and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Maybe we could talk to Harper and Monty to get him more involved." She suggested and Bellamy shook his head.

"Nah. Let them enjoy the honeymoon phase. Eventually Monty will miss spending time with Jasper and Harper will be the one complaining."

"You do have a point." She thought very carefully about her next words. "Or we could help him ask O out on a date."

Bellamy eyed her before looking back at the road.

"Maybe. Or maybe I could keep babysitting him."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "She has a crush on him and he has a crush on her. If they found the courage to date each other, they would both feel less lonely."

Bellamy didn't answer, but grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I missed you. Did you have fun?"

"Smooth Blake," she commented. "Yeah. Went to all my favourite places, spent a lot of time with my grandparents and took some awesome photos." Clarke told him. "We should go there on Spring Break."

"I'm not really swimming in money, babe." He said with a sigh.

"I was thinking that I could buy you the plane tickets as birthday gift."

"And the hotel?" He asked pulling into her driveway.

"We could stay at my grandparents."

Bellamy hesitated. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, you won't. I told Grandma about you and she is dying to get to know you. It was actually her idea that we visit."

Bellamy stopped the car and turn to look at her. "Really?" Clarke nodded and he brushed his thumb against her cheek. "OK. We'll see about that."

When they went inside, Bellamy went to the kitchen to put down the groceries and Clarke went to her room to drop her suitcase. She looked at her bed and sighed.

She had been struggling with the idea of asking Bellamy to spend the night with her. Clarke felt ready to take their relationship forward, but something was pulling her back.

"Hey." A voice said behind her and she turned to find her boyfriend staring at her with a soft smile. "Are you tired? You can take a nap if you want. They won't be here for at least a couple hours."

"Oh no. I'm okay." Clarke replied blushing. "I'm just wondering were I hid your Christmas gift."

"I thought we exchanging gifts later."

"Well, your one is personal." She replied opening her suitcase.

"Oh. Just a second then." And he ran back downstairs.

Clarke chuckled and took out a neatly wrapped package. She sat on the bed and waited for Bellamy.

"Here you go." He said handing her a small box. Clarke accepted it with a smile and opened it carefully.

"Bell..." She gasped looking at the contents. He had given her a small and delicate silver necklace with a pendent with an Aphrodite flower engraved.

"I want you to know that, not matter where life takes us, you'll always be my goddess." Clarke moved forward and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I love it. Can you help me put it on?" She asked, turning. Clarke felt the cold material against her skin and Bellamy's soft touch, making her burn with want. Shaking these thoughts away, she looked back at him. "My turn." Bellamy opened the package she gave him, trying to control his eagerness. "My father had one like that. He wore it ever since my grandparents had given it to him on his 18th birthday. I won't give you his for sentimental reasons, but now you have your own."

He stared at the watch that was resting on the box, dumbfounded. It had a brown leather strap with black details and its display was also black. "Clarke, I..."

"Turn it over." He did as she said. On the back there was an inscription. "Whatever the hell we want."

"I don't really know how to describe our relationship. I don't even know how to describe you. My Grandma used the word unique and she is right. You are unique. We are unique. So I guess this a good motto for us. Because we can do anything we want, whenever we want, the way we want. And I-" Bellamy grabbed grabbed her face and pressed their lips together.

"I love you, princess." He mumbled, pulling away slightly.

She felt tears coming to her eyes and smiled softly. "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

* * *

The doorbell rang as Clarke was finishing setting the table.

Bellamy walked out of the kitchen to open it, but she grabbed his arm. "Before they all come in and all this silence goes away, I was thinking that maybe you would like to sleep here with me tonight."

He smiled brightly at her, before leaning down to kiss her lips. "I would love to."

Clarke received the rest of the group with enthusiasm and she promised that she had brought them all non-Christmas-related-gifts from New York. Jasper and Monty had hugged her and Murphy had picked her up and twirled her around.

"Bellamy is kind of boring compared to you." He confessed with a smile, making her boyfriend roll his eyes.

Raven and Octavia had started talking at the same time, trying to fill her in on everything that she had missed. They had seen Gina and Finn at the mall, causing a scene; Roma and Atom had broken up and now Roma was shacking up with Luke, but Luke was still in love with Glass, his girlfriend since 6th grade; Wick started dating a girl named Luna, who had been to The Dropship and bought drinks for everyone, so everyone loved her; Sinclair also had a date and it had went well because he came home very happy and refused to tell Raven anything else.

"Geez, you sound like local highway of information." Miller complained.

"Oh, shut up. Your boyfriend is as bad as us." Raven told him, making Miller look at Jackson who shrugged.

"O thinks he went out with Indra. She usually goes to the bar after lunch."

"Our Indra?" Bellamy asked, shocked.

His sister nodded. "Yup. She said she wanted to meet someone. You know her husband died almost fifteen years ago and Gaia is in Los Angeles. She must feel lonely."

"I like Indra. She is so sweet." Clarke said.

"She's obviously never told you any of her army stories. She is insane." Jasper complained.

* * *

After dinner, they all moved to the living room and started handing out their Christmas presents.

"Here O." Bellamy said giving his sister an envelope, who opened it eagerly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Octavia screamed.

Bellamy chuckled. "Pretty serious."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"That is actually a present from both of us." Bellamy said, hugging Clarke close to him. Octavia moved her eyes from the envelope to her brother's girlfriend.

"Are you serious?!"

"Well, Bellamy told me how you've begged to go there since it opened and he had tried to save some money to take you. So, I decided to help him a little." Clarke explained.

"OH MY GOD! You guys are the best! I love you both so much!" Octavia threw herself at them, hugging them while they giggled at her excitement,

"What did they give you?" Jasper asked trying to peek at the papers on her hand. Octavia turned and showed them to everyone.

"Tickets to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Orlando! How cool is that?"

Raven groaned. "She is stopping the begging and the bragging is starting."

"There are three tickets." Harper pointed out.

"Yeah, we're going too. I'm a Harry Potter nerd and so is Bell. Even though he doesn't like to admit it." Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I've read the book, but I'm not a fan." Bellamy tried to brush it off.

"Did you take the test?" When Bellamy hesitated, Clarke continued. "I saw a Gryffindor scarf on your closet. You're a fan, Bell." Everyone laughed at his red cheeks.

"It's my turn." Murphy said, also handing Raven an envelope.

"If these are tickets to a children park, I swear to God..." She threatened, opening it. Suddenly, just like Octavia, Raven started to scream. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"What's happening?! Why are this girls losing their minds?!" Monty asked, staring at her with his hands covering his ears from the unexpected screaming.

"I can't believe you got them!" Raven told Murphy, who shrugged.

"You said you wanted to go. And I think it's about time we got your first date." Raven stopped jumping and stared at the boy for a moment. Clarke could see he was trying to hide his nerves by acting nonchalant.

"Yeah. I guess it is." She said after a while.

"Good."

"Great."

"Amazing."

"Outst-"

"Just stop it." Bellamy ordered them. "What did he get you?"

"Tickets to see Imagine Dragons in TonDC!"

"Wow! I wanted to go to that concert. It's been sold out for months. How did you get them?" asked Clarke confused.

Murphy shrugged and, to their surprise, blushed a little. "I bought them on pre-sale."

Raven stared at him curiously. "That was in the beginning of the year. How would you know that we would be... you know."

"I didn't. That's why I bought the friend package just in case." He smirked, turning to Clarke and handing her an envelope. "Merry Christmas blondie."

She opened it, finding two more tickets inside. "Double date?" Bellamy asked peaking over her shoulder.

"Whatever the hell you guys want to call it."

* * *

"C'mon, guys. It's late." Harper complained, trying to hold Monty up.

It was almost 3am when she had noticed Clarke's yawn and tried to get their friends to leave. Murphy, to everyone surprise, was sober taking care of a slightly drunk Raven, while Octavia was trying to keep a totally high Jasper awake. Monty had tried his best to refrain from drinking and smoking, but his friends had convinced him to have a little fun. Even Harper had shoved a glass of wine on his hand when he refused Jasper for the tenth time.

"Hey, man, can you drop O at our place?" Bellamy asked Murphy who gave him a curious look. "I'm staying here with Clarke."

"Oh, she can stay at my place. You don't have to worry about anything." Raven blurted out, eyeing a blushing Clarke. "Take your time." She added with a wink.

Clarke sleeping with Bellamy was not news to anyone. Ever since they started dating, she had traded Octavia's bed for her brother's whenever she stayed over, but this was different. They were staying at her place, alone and trying to get rid of Octavia so they could get privacy. Jasper opened his mouth, probably to made a rude remark, but Octavia had kicked him on the shin.

"Don't worry, Bell. I'll stay with Raven. Just text me when you get home."

One by one, their friends left and Clarke and Bellamy found themselves alone. He gave her an anxious look before starting to clean up the living room. Internally, Clarke was grateful her mother had decided to stay in New York until the 5th of January.

"Hey, we can do that tomorrow. Let's go to bed." She said, pulling Bellamy by the hand.

They climbed up the stairs and entered her bedroom. Clarke pressed her back against the door, watching Bellamy walk around the room uncertain.

"Bell..." She called shyly.

"Are you scared?" He asked suddenly.

Clarke decided that honesty was the best policy. "Yes."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you." She whispered loud enough for him to stop his movements. This was it. He knew and he could now break her. She had given all of herself to him and he could destroy her if he wanted. She felt raw and exposed, waiting for him to say something, anything.

After what it felt like a lifetime, Bellamy smiled. "I love you too." Four words, so small, but they carried so much weight and made her heart swell. Clarke smiled back at him, feeling her hands shake. This time it was not fear or nervousness. It was need. She needed to touch him, to feel him, to have his skin against hers.

In a heartbeat, Clarke pulled herself from the wall and walked towards him. She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him aggressively. Bellamy's hands laced through her golden hair, pulling her face closer. Clarke started to unbutton his shirt, whimpering when her hands found his bare chest.

"We don't have to rush." He whispered against her lips. Clarke shook her head. "I need you."

It was like those words that shifted something inside of him. Bellamy pressed his lips against hers and his hands ghosted her sides, finding their place on her thighs. Clarke's lips started to trail off his mouth, across his face, pressing on his soft spot near his earlobe making him let our a soft moan. He grabbed behind her thighs and pulled her up. She let out a small yelp, but grabbed his waist with her legs and kissed him again.

Bellamy led them to the bed and dropped her softly on the mattress. Clarke tried to pull him down, but he stood on his knees, watching her with dark eyes. "I need to know. Are your sure?"

Clarke locked her eyes into his, grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it off. "I love you." She whispered. Bellamy let out a shaky breath and moved over her, placing soft kisses in the valley of her breasts making her let out a soft moan.

He grinned wildly at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes. "Just come here."

"As you wish, M'lady." And she fell into oblivion with the man she loved.

* * *

 **Hey there nerds,**

 **A thousand years later, here it is! I hope you guys love it.**

 **Don't forget to check out my one-shot** _Come with me_ **.**

 **I already have the next chapter ready. And the next one. And I'm almost done with the next one.**

 **Show me a little love and I'll post it? _JK_ , I'll put update in a couple days.**

 **Love you my sweet delinquents,**

 _Jane_


	11. 11

**Chapter 11**

"How was it?" Anya asked.

"The sex?" Clarke chuckled. She was finally getting the detective's attention. "Amazing. I was actually glad that I didn't go to bed with Finn."

"Why?"

"It would've felt dirty. Wells wronged me, but time had gone by and, with Bellamy, I felt whole again. If I had gone to bed with Finn before, after everything he had done to me, I don't think I could've done it out of love and trust. I... I really can't explain it."

Anya gave her a soft smile. "You don't have to. I see what you're getting at." Clarke thanked her and took a sip of her coffee, that was now cold. "What happened next?"

"A lot. New year's Eve was great. Octavia loved LA and Bellamy was such a nerd in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter that I think I fell more in love with him. The concert was also a blast and Raven and Murphy finally decided to go public with their relationship." She sighed. "It was on Monty's birthday in March that everything went wrong."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at our place tonight?" Octavia asked, trying to get her to stand up.

"Can't." Clarke answered. Her mind was fuzzy because of the alcohol and thinking was getting harder by the minute. "Abby and Kane want to have lunch tomorrow to celebrate." Octavia and Bellamy exchanged a worried glance. "Principal Kane will be my stepfather."

They had shared the news with her this morning. After Abby got back from New York, Kane had immediately tried to approach her to resume their relationship and had managed to conquer her heart again. Not taking a chance to let Clarke interfere again, he had proposed to Abby a few days ago and today they had announced it to Clarke. Fortunately, she had Monty's birthday to go to so, after staring at them for a few moments in shock, she had bolted out the door. Her plan was to stay at the Blake's all weekend, but her mother had called, telling her - no, ordering her - to come home, because tomorrow they were going to lunch to celebrate.

"Oh, Clarkie pooksie. I'm so sorry." Jasper said, hugging his friend and sobbing on her shoulder. "He is going to make your life a hell at school and at home."

"JASPER!" Harper pulled him away from her. "Sweetie, maybe you should stay with me. I promise I'll wake you up bright and early so you can go home in time for lunch."

"No, no. Don't want daddy Kane to ground me." She answered sarcastically and started to walk toward Bellamy's pick up. He sighed looking at his girlfriend.

"O, just catch a ride with Murphy. I'll drop Clarke at home." His sister nodded and he left.

On the ride home, Clarke started crying her eyes out and, no matter what Bellamy told her or did, she wouldn't stop. She was taking the news hard and he knew she wasn't letting it go any time soon. He just hoped she wouldn't do something crazy like appear in the wedding with a wedding dress or punch Kane.

When he arrived at her place, Bellamy parked the car and got out to help Clarke climb down. He was holding her up when he noticed that the lights were on and Abby was standing at the doorstep with Kane behind her.

"Good eve-"

"Let go off my daughter and leave." She told him in a stern voice.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Clarke blurted out, suddenly standing straight. Anger was a powerful fuel.

"It's okay. I have to go anyway." He told her, kissing the top of her head and heading to his pickup. She watched him leave, before turning back to her mother.

"You shouldn't be rude to Bell. He did nothing wrong."

Her mother gave her a stern look. "Get inside. Now." Clarke held her head high and walked inside, stumbling and almost falling. She found her step in time and let out a shaky breath. If her mother hadn't noticed how drunk she was before, she would've now. "Look at you! Don't you have any shame? Don't answer that!" Abby shouted, pointing a finger to her intoxicated daughter. "This isn't the way I raised you! I gave you wonderful news today and I wanted to celebrate, but you had a commitment and I respected that. All I wanted in return was for you to respect me."

"If you'd let me sleep at the Blake's, you wouldn't have to see me like this."

Kane scoffed and Clarke turned angrily at him. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, I have. You are self-destructing by hanging out with those people."

She felt the fury bubble in her chest and ran through her veins. "Those people?"

"They are bad news, Clarke. Their parents can't control them. The teachers can't control them. They stay out late, drink, smoke, get high and God knows what more."

"They have fun! Is that so bad? They have great grades, they are all in clubs, get their homework done, their projects... They're basically star students! Why do you care what they do in their free time?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE DRAGGING YOU DOWN WITH THEM!" Abby screamed. "LOOK AT YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND STRAIGHT!"

"They have no future prospects. They can't afford college and with their record, they won't get any scholarship. That's what you want for your life? To be Bellamy's wife, raise a couple of kids, always counting money even tough you work two jobs a week?"

"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH BELLAMY?" Clarke shouted at him, tears starting to ran down her face.

"Because he is the leader! He is the one who tells them where to go, what to do, how to behave! He is the bad seed!"

To their surprise, Clarke started laughing, loudly, and wouldn't stop. Her face became red and she had to bend over, holding her stomach. Kane and Abby exchanged a worried glance. A few moments later, she stood up straight and tried to contain her laughs. "Oh my God. You are so ignorant."

"CLARKE! " Abby reprimanded.

"You think you have Bell all figured out, don't you?" Clarke asked, taking a step closer to him. "Let me tell something about him. He had to raise himself because his mother was a drug addict who couldn't care less. Then he had to raise his sister because she still didn't care." Kane was staring at her with a hard look in his eyes. "After she bailed a few years ago, he had to work and study so he could support his sister and himself. So they wouldn't starve or go cold or go homeless. He works every single day so that Octavia has everything she needs and he still hasn't given up on his education. How's that for a failure?"

A silence fell between the three. Abby had tears in her eyes while staring at her daughter, while Kane was analysing Clarke's words very carefully. "Are you saying that Octavia is under the care of her brother? They have no parents or adult living with them!"

"I guess you don't know everything, general." Clarke smirked, before a wave of nausea hit her. "Now, you excuse me, I have to -"

* * *

On Monday, Clarke arrived at school eager to see Bellamy. Her mother had grounded her and forbade her from leaving the house the day before. She also wasn't allowed to have a life outside school. Apparently, she had been in a fight with Kane when she arrived the night before, but her mother hadn't gone into details.

"Hey, where are Bell and O?" Clarke asked seeing her friends near the school but noting the absence of the siblings.

Raven shrugged. "Murphy isn't here either."

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Harper asked.

"Oh, a living hell. My Mom insisted on going to lunch anyway, so we had an awkward and silent meal with me staring daggers at my dear stepfather."

"Maybe you should be more patient." She offered making Clarke roll her eyes.

"Kane decided he doesn't want me to hang out you guys. He's filling my mother's head with lies." Raven phone started ringing. "He is adamant on making Bell look like a criminal."

"I know it mustn't be easy, but-"

"Guys..." Raven called, holding her phone up in shock. "Murphy says there are police cars outside the Blake's." A silence fell on the group while they all exchanged dumbfound stares.

Clarke was the first one to react. "I'm going there." She ran to her car with Raven, Monty, Harper and Jasper behind her while Jackson and Miller went to the latter's.

As they arrived at the siblings home, she saw a lot of people had gathered outside and that there were two police cars and an unknown white one in the driveway. They all climbed out of their vehicles and, catching sight of Murphy in front of the crowd, ran towards him.

"What the hell is going on?" Clarke asked, grabbing his arm. She noticed the red on his cheeks signalling his fury.

"I don't know! This dickhead won't let me through!" He said, pointing to a police officer who gave him a nasty look. Clarke took a couple strides in his direction.

"I'm sorry, officer, but I'm Bellamy's girlfriend. I just need to know if he is alright." She asked the officer. His eyes went from her to Murphy and back to her, before sighing.

"Look, Miss, I really can't let you go in or disclose any information. The situation -"

Octavia's blood curling screams filled the air, taking the group's attention to the front door. An older man dressed in a suit was pulling her out by her arm while she called for her brother. "BELLAMY! BELLAMY! YOU CAN'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Jasper tried running to his friend, but a police officer caught him halfway. Octavia kept fighting and kicking and a women joined her, trying to help the unknown man pull her towards the car.

"Octavia!" Clarke called, grabbing the girl's attention. Her eyes were red and filled with tears and started to scream as she saw her friends.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE!"

"Octavia, I know this hard, but it's-"

"SHUT UP! I want my brother! BELLAMY!"

As if on queue, Bellamy existed the house escorted by two police officers. He had also been crying and his hands were behind his back.

"BELLAMY" Octavia and Clarke shouted at the same time, but he only had eyes for his sister.

"It's okay, O. Just go with them. I'll get you back, I promise!" He was helped inside the police car and Octavia took advantage of the distraction it caused to break free. She ran to Clarke and hugged her tightly.

"Don't let them take me! Please, please! Don't let them take! Please, pl- No, no, NO!" O was pulled abruptly from Clarke's arms. "CLARKE! CLARKE!"

"You're hurting her!" Clarke screamed, trying to help Octavia break free again, but a police officer appeared and pulled her back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Mrs Smith, Mr Odvall, please escort the minor to the facility. The rest of you... I want you all out of here!"

The couple finally managed to get Octavia into the white car and her friends all gathered around Clarke to watch her leave, completely shocked.

* * *

"Bellamy!" Clarke called as he left the police station almost six hours later. They had waited inside, but the officers had asked them to leave as they were crowding the room. So, they had moved to the side walk were they had been sitting for almost five hours. Harper and Jackson had left briefly to get them lunch, but no one had even touched the food. They had asked about Octavia, where they had taken her, why has Bellamy arrested, but they hadn't gotten any answers.

As soon as he saw his girlfriend, he ran to her awaiting arms. Bellamy hid his head on the curve of her neck and she heard him sob. They stayed like this for a moment. He sounded so broken and was shaking like a leaf.

"Bellamy, man, what happened?" Miller asked after a while. He sighed against Clarke's skin and pulled his head up.

"Someone told social services about Octavia." They all gasped. "We were having breakfast, getting ready for school, when the police knocked on her door and came in asking all sort of questions about our parents. That's when social services came in and said they had to take O so they could evaluate our situation."

"Where did they take her?" Harper asked in a weak voice.

"A foster home, I guess."

"We have to go get her back!" Jasper exclaimed.

"And do what? They'll just take her back and Bellamy could get arrested." Raven said.

"So, what do we do?" Miller questioned.

"I'm not sure." Bellamy mumbled. Clarke grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Who told them?" Murphy asked in a low threatening voice.

"I - I don't know. They said it was confidential."

"We know the person or they wouldn't be worried about us taking action against the asshole."

Suddenly, a flash of fight with Kane came to Clarke's mind: he was badmouthing Bellamy and she tried to defend him, to prove Kane wrong. Noticing her absent expression, Bellamy tugged her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find-"

"It was me." She blurted out. "It's my fault."

"Clarke, what the hell are you talking about?" Raven asked, the despair evident in her voice.

The girl shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I- I was trying to defend you." Bellamy let go of her like her skin burned him. "He was talking so bad about you - about all of you - I just wanted him to know you are not the screw up he thinks you are."

"So you fucked up our lives?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to!"

Bellamy hesitated. " Fuck you! We opened our home to you! We trusted you! What gives you the right to fuck with us? Your money? Your status?" Clarke opened her mouth to argue, but he held his hand up. "I don't care. I don't want to talk to you again. I don't want to see you again!"

He turned around and started to walk to Murphy's car. Clarke took a step forward. "I can help! Please, Bell! I'll get her back!" But he didn't look back. She tried to go after him, but Murphy placed himself in front of her.

"You've done enough." His voice was filled with poison, Murphy had never treated her that way before, not even in the beginning when he still didn't like her very much.

"Stay away from us, Griffin." Raven warned, before grabbing her boyfriend's arm and pulling him to the car. One by one, all of them left, giving her angry and betrayed glares. Jasper went as far as flipping her off. Jackson hesitated and opened his mouth to say something, but Miller called for him, so he shook his head and left.

Clarke stood alone in the middle of the street watching them leave. She was alone. Her boyfriend hated her; her friends couldn't look at her face and her best friend would probably kill her if she got the chance. She started sobbing and tried to figure out how she could help them. She had to help them. It was her fault they were separated. It was her fault that Octavia was alone and scared. She had to think about something. Anything.

* * *

When she arrived home it was already dark outside. As she closed the door behind her, Kane and Abby got out of the kitchen, exchanging smiles and an anger filled her up. He had done this. Yes, she told him too much, but instead of talking with her, or trying to understand, he called social services and the police. He was the reason the Blake's were apart and miserable. He was the reason her boyfriend hated her.

"Get out!" Clarke told him.

"What?"

"Are you out of your mind, Clarke?"

"I said: GET OUT!"

Abby looked at her daughter as she had gone mad. "This is my house and Kane is my fiancée. You can't throw him out!"

"You're wrong! It's my house too. Dad left it to me too. Do you want me to show you the documents?" Her mother took a step back. "This son a bitch doesn't get to be inside any more!"

"CLARKE!"

"YOU FUCKED THEIR LIVES!" She shouted, grabbing his coat from the armchair. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Clarke threw his jacket at him and pointed to the door.

"What is she talking about?" Abby asked and Kane had the decency to look ashamed.

"He called social services on the Blakes! Octavia is in a foster home and Bellamy was arrested!" Her mother stared at her fiancée in shock.

"Abby, I-"

"Is it true?"

"Yes. But -"

"Why would you do something like that?"

"It is what is best for both of them. He is just a kid himself." Kane tried to explain and Clarke's hand tingled to grab the neared lamp and throw it at his smug face. "She'll be in a good family and he'll get a chance to get a good job and-" Abby analysed his worried face before looking back at her broken daughter.

"I think my daughter told you to get out."

"Abby, I-"

"Now." He realized her mind was made up, so he grabbed his jacket from the floor and left.

Clarke watched everything in a daze. She couldn't believe her mother was finally taking her side.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know anything about this." Clarke nodded and started to climb the stairs.

As she reached her room, the girl closed the door behind her and fell to the bed, crying. She had never felt more alone.

When she found out about Finn and Gina's affair, she had felt betrayed, but no more different than before. They had never been sportive and had always treated her like a disposable object instead of a friend. But Octavia on the other hand had been real friend. They had stood by her side every step of the way and, as soon as they left, she felt as if her world was empty. And Bellamy who had, since the first day treated her like a princess; now talked to her with so much hate, had pained her like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest.

She looked over to the board over her desk and, seeing all the pictures that had replaced study schedules and college flyers, a new wave of tears it her. How could she live with their hate and disdain? It was like losing her father all over again. The pain, the loneliness, the darkness.

That when it hit her. She could help.

Filling herself with hope, Clarke ran to her desk and started to search the drawers. After a while, she found a little piece of paper and smiled.

* * *

 **Hey there,**

 **There you go. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I got to be honest. I'm kind sad about not getting any reviews about the last chapter. After not writing for so long, it breaks my heart to come back and not get any welcome.**

 **I'm really sorry I didn't write for a while, but my life as been kind of mess of work and family problems.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you like this plot twist.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	12. 12

**Chapter 12**

"Bellamy, it's me again. I have something that can help you. Please call me when you hear this." Clarke ended the voicemail and placed the phone in her bag, before leaving the car.

She had been trying to call him for the past week, but he hadn't answered his phone. He had also been absent from school and, when she drove by his house, the lights had been out and his pick up wasn't in the driveway as usual.

"Hey, Raven! Murphy!" She called spotting the two familiar faces. They ignored her and kept walking, but she was done with the cold shoulder. Clarke ran in their direction and placed herself in front of them. "I need to speak to Bellamy."

"Get out of the way, Griffin." Raven warned her.

She hesitated, debating her choices, before holding her head high. "No. I'm done with you ignoring me. I have a way to help Bellamy and Octavia and I want to talk to him."

Murphy rolled his eyes, but didn't utter a word. "Fine. You don't move, we will." Raven pulled her boyfriend and they left her standing in the entrance of the school. Clarke sighed and decided it was best for her to go to class.

The morning passed slowly. She tried to talk to the others between classes, but they ignored her or changed direction when they saw her. It was only in the last period before lunch that Jackson sat next to her for first time that week.

"How are you doing?" he whispered.

Clarke shrugged. "I don't really know. I hope this is all a nightmare."

"Raven said you had something that could help." She nodded and went to her bag to get some papers, handing them to him. Jackson analysed them quickly. "Clarke, this is great. How did you manage it?"

"Research and a lot of luck."

"You have to talk to Bellamy."

"I tried! I called him, left a dozen voicemails, hundreds of texts and tried to reach out to Raven, Murphy, Miller... All of them! Everyone is ignoring me."

He pursed his lips. "Clarke, what you did..."

"It was stupid mistake. I hate myself for it. I don't want anyone to forgive me. I just want to fix what I did." She turned to Jackson with her tear filled eyes. "You have to tell them."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to make any promises."

When it rang for lunch, Jackson squeezed her arm and gave her a reassuring nod, before leaving to meet his boyfriend. Clarke walked slowly towards the cafeteria. For the first time in years, she had no one to eat lunch with her. People had noticed Bellamy and Octavia's absence and her loneliness and that made everything harder for her. The looks, the pity...

"I told you they would get tired of you." A voice said behind her. Clarke took a deep breath and tried to ignore Gina. Ever since the group had stopped talking to her, her old friend saw this as an opportunity to mess with her again. "Even your boy toy had enough of you." She ignored her again. "I guess that's why he left town." Clarke heard giggles and knew that they had an audience. "Or maybe he knocked you up and decided to skip town. He was always a loser anyway, didn't need a baby to pull him down even further. Have you ever heard what they tell you about unprotected sex? Oh god, you must be filled with diseases! You are such-"

"SHUT UP!" Clarke shouted, getting up.

"Who do you think you are talking to? I'm not one of your delinquent friends!"

"Listen here you little bitch!" She told her, pointing a finger to her face. "I'm done with your bullying! I'm done with you talking shit about Bellamy or my friends! You give everyone the image of this perfect little princess, but you are a horrible person who only gets happy with everyone else's misery!"

"You're delusional!" Gina breathed out, looking nervously around.

"Am I? You talk shit about them because they are different, you tried to make Jackson feel bad because he is gay and you mess with me because you are jealous."

Her old friend laughed. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I have more money than you? Because I have better grades? Because I have real friends who protect me no matter what? Because the boys would rather have a relationship with me than haven a quick fuck with you? Face it, Gina, without that uniform you would be nothing."

Clarke could see the anger in her face and heard the way the wheels turned in her head trying to find a good comeback. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching them. Even Clarke's old friends were paying attention, even tough they had refused to even look at Clarke since Octavia was taken.

"Well, at least I didn't dump the football captain to sleep with a disgusting criminal. Did you feel alive when he fucked you? I mean, Blake is hot and what not, but he is nothing more than a piece of-" Clarke fist connected with Gina's nose cutting her off. A collective gasp was heard in the room followed by cheers and claps. It was like seeing the reign of terror finally come to an end. Gina had made a lot of people feel bad the last couple years and seeing someone standing up to her was like opening a dam. No matter what she did now, no one would cower any more.

"If you ever talk about Bellamy like that again, I'll break more than just your nose!"

Without looking twice around, Clarke grabbed her stuff and left the cafeteria. She knew that she was bound to get detention, but couldn't care less. She was filled with energy and she was going to find Bellamy and make him come with her. She was going to help him no matter what.

"Hey, Griffin." The familiar voice made her stop and turn.

Raven was standing is the middle of the hallway, her arms crossed and a strange expression her face. "Bellamy doesn't need you to defend him."

If it was another time, Clarke would've bowed her head down and apologized, but there was so much adrenaline in her veins that she couldn't care less about Raven's opinion. "Look Raven, you all have the right to be pissed. I messed up and I hate myself for it. But I can help Bellamy and O and I will. I don't care if they never look at me again. I just want them together as they should be. I love Octavia and Bellamy... Bell is probably the love of my life. So, I won't stop fighting for them. Even if I have to go to law school and become a lawyer myself. I will bring Octavia home." Raven was taken aback by her speech. They just stood there, facing each other, the air filled with electricity.

"When you finish law school, O will probably be over 18." A voice said to her right and she jumped finding Murphy there.

"Jesus. Are trying to give me a heart attack?"

He ignored her. "Are you sure you can help?"

"I am." Murphy stared at her and she could feel the way he was analysing her. He had to be sure, so she held her chin up, trying to give him the confidence he needed.

"Fine. Let's go." He said, walking out of school. Clarke looked over to Raven who gave her an encouraging nod and ran after him.

The drive was quiet. Murphy didn't utter a word while he drove and she tried her best to not say anything. As they left Arkadia behind, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Bellamy."

"He left town?"

"No. He got another job."

"Why?"

"To fix the shit you pulled." His answers were short and dry, but that didn't stop her.

"I didn't meant to hurt them."

"I also didn't meant to cut Kane's tires, but I did it." Clarke looked at him shocked. Since her mother exiled Kane out of their house, Clarke hadn't seen him. He had taken some time off work letting Mrs Wilde, the vice principal, take over. "He messed with my best friend's life. I'm planning on making his life a living hell." He glanced over at her. "Are you going to snitch on me too?"

"No. My mother kicked him out when I told her what he did." Clarke hesitated for a second. "I threw his jacket at him."

Murphy let out a chuckle. "You couldn't punch him?"

"I wanted to, but the damage to my hand would be bigger than anything." To her surprise, Murphy laughed.

"I've missed you, blondie." He admitted making Clarke stare at him in shock. "What you did was fucked up, but I believe it was a mistake. I know you love Bellamy and Octavia and wouldn't hurt them on purpose." She felt her eyes tear up. It felt so good to have someone believe her and Murphy had become one of her best friends, so it meant all the more. "I've seen you've been hurting. I'm just too mad to forgive you. Yet." He finally pulled into a dirty road.

Murphy parked in front of a big old house and Clarke started to look around searching for Bellamy. A sweet old woman came from the front door and Murphy got out of the car.

"John, my boy." She greeted pulling him into a tight hug. Clarke held down a laugh as she watched the big and scary John Murphy be pampered over. "Oh, who's this?" She asked, noticing Clarke getting out of the car.

"This is Clarke Griffin, Mrs Smith."

To her surprise, the old woman's demeanour changed. Her face became red with anger and her eyes squinted.

"You hurt my Bellamy. He is a good boy and didn't deserve it."

Clarke stared at her feet ashamed. "I know. But I'm here to help him. To bring Octavia home."

Mrs Smith studied her from head to toe, before turning to Murphy. "He is down by the fence. It needed some fixing." Murphy nodded and motioned for Clarke to follow him.

"Who is she?" Clarke asked after they where out a earshot, making him give her a smirk.

"Afraid of the old Mrs Smith, uh? She was friends with my grandmother. After she died, Mr and Mrs Smith tried to help my Ma as much as they could and they still do with me. I usually help around the farm as much as I can, but after Mr Smith died, things have kind of fallen apart. She had the money and needed a lot of help. Bellamy needed the money and could help. He's been working here during the day and doing the night shift at Sinclair's." The way Bellamy had been living this past week brought tears to her eyes. It was all her fault. She should've refused Octavia's help that night because, if she did, none of this would've happened. "There he is."

As soon as Clarke saw him, her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She had missed him so much. She took in his face, his curly hair, the soft shade of a beard.

"Hey, dip-shit!" Murphy called making his friend look up.

"What is she doing here?" Oh my God. She missed his voice so much.

"Just hear what she has to say." Murphy told him.

"She said enough." Bellamy argued turning his attention back to work. Murphy opened his mouth, but Clarke took a step forward.

"You can hate me all you want. God only knows how much I hate myself right know." He stopped his movements, but didn't look at her. "But I can help. I want to help. Look." She opened her bag and took out the same papers she had shown Jackson earlier, handing them to Bellamy. Her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding in her chest. "Read it." He hesitated before taking the papers from her.

"It's everything I could gather. Your school records, work records that Sinclair gave me, lists of potential witnesses, your mother's hospital records, everything." She explained as he started going through the documents. "And that's the lawyer that's going to help you." She said as he saw the CV.

"I can't afford this kind of lawyer and I won't take your money." He said, giving her the papers back.

"We don't need any money." She refused to take them, smiling. "He owes me one."

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy sat on plastic chairs while the secretary eyed them suspiciously. He had gone home to shower and change while Clarke waited with Murphy in the car. The boy had insisted on accompanying them, probably because he was afraid they would kill each other.

"She is in a good house." He said in a low voice. Clarke was surprised to hear him talk directly to her; as aside from him trying to refuse her help, Bellamy had been ignoring her presence. "Octavia. She is in a good house, with great foster parents and couple of younger siblings. They have money, an education and good jobs."

"You're her home, Bell. She'll always want to come back." She reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled it away. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"How do you know this guy?"

"He and my Dad served in the army together. Dad saved his life." Clarke explained. "When Dad died, he came to me and said, if I ever needed something, I could come to him."

Suddenly a door to their left opened and very well-dressed woman came out, drying fake tears on a tissue. She looked with disdain at the couple, before exiting the office.

"Mr. McGowan will see you now." The secretary announced.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a glance, before getting up and entering the room next to them.

"Clarke Griffin, as I live and breathe!" Roan said, getting up and hugging her. "I missed you so much! You should come visit more often." Bellamy examined the other man, taking in his height, broad shoulders and long brown hair. The lawyer let go of Clarke and placed his icy blue orbs on him. "Who is your friend?"

"Bellamy Blake. Roan McGowan." Clarke introduced them both. They shook hands. "We need your help."

"And here I was thinking you came visiting me just for my good looks." He made a motion for them to sit down as he placed himself behind the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a work for you." She said, putting the files on his desk. Roan grabbed them while Clarke quickly explained Bellamy and Octavia's story. She could sense her (ex?) boyfriend shifting uncomfortably. Bellamy was a private person and having his life exposed to an unknown person was extremely difficult for him. "I'm calling in that favour, Roan."

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll take this case and you'll do it for free."

Roan smirked. "You father almost gave his life to save me and you're wasting that on a dead end case?"

Bellamy took a sharp intake of breath and Clarke almost threw her bag at Roan for his lack of empathy. "I love Bellamy. So, you'll do this because I'm asking you to. If you don't, my father's ghost will hunt you down and haunt you forever. Get Octavia home." Roan smile grew bigger.

"You love him?"

"Get. Her. Home." He looked between the couple. Bellamy had his eyes locked on Clarke's angry face in wonder. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and gave him a side glance. Noticing that he was staring at her, she gave him a soft smile in assurance. Roan noticed how he relaxed and fought to give her a smile back.

Oh Jake, Jake, Jake. You didn't see this coming, did you?

"Let's get started!"

* * *

"It must have been hard for you." Anya said. "Having your friends treat you like a traitor.

"I was a traitor."

"But you helped."

"I just fixed what I had broken." Clark explained, shifting in her seat.

"Are you okay? Do you need a break?"

Clarke shook her head. "No, I'm almost done."

* * *

 **Hi my amazing readers,**

 **Here you. Chapter 12. I can't believe this story is almost ending.**

 **I'm currently working on the last chapter and Jenny is working on the others I've sent her.**

 **Looking forward to hear your opinion.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	13. 13

**Chapter 13**

"Where is your stuff for school?" Abby asked as she came down from her room.

"I'm not going today. I'm going to court."

"Clarke..."

"No. I'm going and that's final. I have to be there for him."

A few weeks had passed since Clarke took Bellamy to meet Roan. The first hearing had been scheduled, so Clarke and Bellamy spent almost everyday trying to get ready for it using the notes the lawyer had given them. The conversations were strictly business. They would meet at The Dropship before dinner, go over it and then Clarke would leave so Bellamy could work. There were no smiles, no touches, no chitchat. It was like they were strangers.

At school things got a little better. The day after their trip to the lawyer, Clarke was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Gina was a few tables away, staring daggers at her with her nose bruised and all the cheerleaders doting on her. Suddenly, Clarke felt someone sitting next to her and turned to see Murphy. He didn't acknowledge this act and did it like it was a normal thing. Raven sat in front of her and gave her a weak smile. Jackson sat to her right while Miller occupied the place next to Raven.

Jasper stayed behind with Monty and Harper, who waved sadly at Clarke. "He'll get over it." Murphy muttered, noticing Jasper's hard stare.

"He is just too passionate." Raven explained, showing the middle finger to her friend. She then turned and winked at Clarke. The gesture almost made her cry. She had missed Raven so much. "What are you doing?"

Clarke started to arrange the papers she had on the table. "I'm reading a few papers the lawyer gave us. I told Bellamy I would go over them first then explain it later to him."

"How can we help?" Jackson asked and that's how they had been spending their lunches: hunched over laws and more laws.

Shaking the memories out of her head, Clarke grabbed her coat and the car keys. "Do you want me to come?" Abby asked, making her daughter stop and stare at her in confusion.

"Don't you have a couple surgeries today?"

"I can ask someone to fill in for me."

Clarke hesitated for a moment. "This is just a preliminary hearing. There is no need for you to come." Abby visibly deflated at her daughter's words. "But when they go to trial, I would love to have you there." Her mother gave her a tight hug.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie. If you need me, just call."

* * *

When she got to court, Bellamy was already there with Raven and Murphy and, apparently, having a fight with his own lawyer.

"Don't you have a tie?!" Clarke heard Roan asking, pointing to Bellamy's outfit.

"Shut up, you idiot! Can't you see he is nervous?" Clarke told the lawyer, grabbing Bellamy's arm and pulling him to the nearest bathroom. "I brought you this. Just in case." She said taking a grey tie from her purse. "It was my father's favorite. Maybe it'll bring good luck."

"I have ties, I just..." He said his voice shaking.

"You're nervous. It's okay." She tried to calm him, putting the tie around his neck and started to tighten it.

He locked his eyes on her face as she kept hers on what she was doing, but painfully aware of his stare. "I said horrible things to you." Bellamy whispered.

"I know."

"You hurt me a lot."

"I know"

"You hurt my sister."

"I know."

"I tried to hate you."

"I know."

"But I can't." Her head snapped up at his words. "I tried really hard. I kept calling you liar and traitor in my head. I remembered O's screams and told myself it was all your fault." Bellamy let out a chuckle. "But, not matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you." They stood in the middle of the bathroom, staring at each other, with Clarke's hands resting on his chest. He dropped his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back and pressed his forehead against hers. "How can I get you out of my heart?" He whispered.

Clarke pressed her eyes shut, refusing the let the tears drop. "We're getting Octavia home and then I'll get out of your lives." He nodded slightly before pulling away from her. She gave him a reassuring smile. "You got this."

* * *

She spent the hearing lost in her own thoughts. Bellamy's kiss had messed with her mind and she wasn't sure what to think of it. The last couple weeks he had refused to touch her or be nice to her. His answers were short and dry and he would get away from her as soon as he could.

Clarke was vaguely aware that the prosecution accused Bellamy of endangering Octavia's life and Murphy scoffed next to her.

"Bell would die before he hurt his sister." He muttered under his breath.

Roan tried to argue on Bellamy's behalf, but the fact that he had dropped out of school recently was taken to heart and reflected badly on him, even though he only did it to get more money.

In the end, the prosecution lawyer said something that caught her attention.

"As you are all aware, Ms Octavia Blake has been in a foster home. The family who welcomed her, Mr and Mrs Prince, along with their biological children, have shown an interest to make her stay permanent." Her mouth opened in shock. They couldn't do that! Could they? "We believe it is the best interest of the minor to stay with a family that wants her and has ways to fund her education and give her a bright future."

Bellamy turned around, looking for Clarke. She could see the fear in eyes and tried to reassure him with a look when she was feeling lost herself.

"Mr. McGowan?" the judge asked. Roan exchanged a few words with Bellamy. Clarke could see the cogs turn in the lawyer's head trying to figure out what to do next.

After a few moments, he stood up. "Your honour, my client wishes to bring his sister back and we will fight for that outcome. He deeply appreciates Mr and Mrs Prince's generosity but the Blakes have been a family for years and that's what they want to be."

The judge analysed the situation for a while, before sighing. "Very well. I'll set a new date and I want to hear from both parties." he declared." I also want to hear the minor's opinion. For the moment, I'll suspend all visitation rights from Mr Bellamy Blake." Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, but Roan kicked him under the desk. "This session is now adjourned."

* * *

"Can he do that? Forbid Bellamy from seeing Octavia?" Raven asked Roan outside.

"He can."

"Why?"

"He might be afraid that Bellamy persuades Octavia into leaving the Prince's." The lawyer explained.

"But he is not afraid that they'll convince her to stay?" Murphy questioned and Roan gave him a pointed look. "Oh... He is counting on it, isn't he?"

Clarke took in Bellamy's lost appearance and closed her eyes trying to process everything. "What is our next step?" She asked.

"Gather witnesses in Bellamy's favour. As many as you can."

"I can testify!" Murphy offered.

"Murph, sweetie, I care a lot about you, but that's not a good idea." Raven told him carefully.

He seemed offended. "Why not?"

"Because you have a record." Roan explained and turned to Clarke. "I want you on the stand."

"Of course. Everything you need, just ask."

"Great! How many teachers can you convince to testify?" Clarke exchanged a worried glance with Raven.

"Well, depends on how much they fear Kane. He hates us and will probably testify for the other team." Raven told him.

Roan ran a hand through his hair in despair. "Who else?"

"Our neighbour Indra." Bellamy suggested. "She has known us all our lives."

"That's great."

"My uncle Sinclair. He his Bellamy's boss."

"And Mrs Smith. Bell has gone to her farm with me since we were kids." Murphy suggested.

"Amazing. Who else?" The group stood quiet, trying to remember anyone else who could help, but it took them too long, because Roan groaned. "If you want that girl back, we have to convince the judge that Bellamy will be able to provide for her!"

"I can ask my mother." Clarke said hesitantly.

"She hates me. She won't help." Bellamy told her.

"She doesn't hate you. She was poisoned by Kane. They aren't together anymore because she chose to stay on your side." Clarke argued.

He rolled his eyes. "No, she chose to stay on your side."

"My side is your side! What difference does it make?"

Roan stepped between the two of them. "No more fighting, do you hear me? We're a team and we have to get along. You." He pointed at Bellamy. "Find people who have nice things to say about you. And you." he turned to Clarke. "Talk to Abby. She is a recognized professional in her field and it would be amazing if she took our side. Not only would it make this dick look good, but would discredit her ex."

"Fine." Bellamy said and – with a last glare towards Clarke – left followed by Raven and Murphy.

Roan whistled and smirked at Clarke. "That is a lot of sexual tension. He just needs -"

"Bye Roan!"

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing. A couple of hours ago she had been in her room, reading law after law, researching cases like the Blakes, trying to ignore how Bellamy's lips had felt. Her eyes wandered around the room, black bags underneath them, and stopped on the frame on her night-stand.

It had been taken during their trip to Los Angeles. They were all in Harry Potter costumes, Clarke as a Slytherin and Bellamy and Octavia as Gryffindors, with the park's castle in the background. They had been so happy. Octavia was jumping around like a small child while Bellamy and Clarke just laughed at her antics and shared kisses. Clarke would go as far as saying it was the best day of her life.

Without thinking twice, she got off the bed, put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. Before she knew it, she was in TonDC, parking her car in front of a large white house. Everything was closed and there was no cars in the driveway, so she just sat there, waiting. Suddenly, children's laughter caught her attention and her eyes turned to the end of the street. A group of three kids were walking and chatting excitedly followed by a tall teenager with long black hair.

As they reached the house, the teenager noticed Clarke and stopped. The children kept walking, until they reached the door of the house and realised they that were alone.

"Octavia?" The younger girl called.

"Just go inside. I'll just be a second." She told them. They hesitated for a moment before entering the house and Octavia didn't walk towards the car until they disappeared from view. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Clarke exited the vehicle and faced her best friend for the first time since she was taken. They stood in front of each other not talking for while, until the silence was to much for Clarke to bare. "O, I-" The other girl slapped her across the face, leaving her speechless.

"Sorry, I had to get that out off my system." Octavia said, pulling Clarke into a hug. "I missed you so much." The change of pace left Clarke dumbfounded. She hugged Octavia back, her cheek still tingling and tears running down her face.

"I thought you hated me." Clarke whispered. Octavia pulled back with a confused look.

"Hate you? I can't hate you! You're my best friend!" She explained with a soft smile. "Am I pissed? Oh, yeah. I'm mean: how could you give up our secret like that? But I know you love us and you didn't mean any harm. If I hate someone is Kane. Dickhead." Clarke let out a giggle in between tears. Oh god, she had missed Octavia so much. "Tell me everything! These stuck ups didn't say anything about the hearing and Bellamy hasn't called me yet."

Clarke hesitated. "Bellamy can't talk to you. Judge's orders."

"What?"

"He is a mess, but we are doing our best." Clarke assured Octavia.

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"Apparently your foster parents want to adopt you. I think the judge is giving them time to convince you to stay with them."

Octavia mouth fell open in shock, then her face became red and she finally let go of Clarke. "Those dip-shits! I can't believe they are doing this!"

"Hold on! I thought you were having a good time here. I mean, you could have done a lot worse."

"A good time? This assholes just want to keep me because they get a free babysitter!" Octavia started pacing. "All I have done since I got here is take care of their children! Help them get ready for school, take them to school, bring them back from school, help them do their homework, feed them, give them baths. Yes, they are polite and kind, but everyday they just take advantage of me!" Clarke's expression of shock turned into a huge grin. Octavia had just made her day. "You think it's funny?!"

"No! Listen, O... The judge says he wants to speak with you, to hear your opinion, and you have to tell him that! It will help us a lot."

"Oh. I'll tell him. I'll tell him I want to go home, with my brother. I might not have a mother, but I have a bunch of brothers and sisters to take care of me!" Octavia declared with a huge smile and hugged Clarke again. "You're the best sister-in-law in the universe!" The blonde girl couldn't hold back the sadness that filled her face. "What? Did something happen?"

"Uh, your brother broke up with me the day they took you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I betrayed you. I told your secret." Clarke looked at her feet, embarrassed.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "My brother is an idiot. I'm actually surprised that we managed to keep this up for so long. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Noticing her friend's sadness, Octavia placed a hand on her shoulder and forced to look at her. "My brother loves you. It'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"I'll tell him that if he doesn't take you back, I'll never go home." Octavia threatened.

Clarke gave her a small smile. "Don't do that. He has been through a lot these last few weeks."

"I won't. But I might punch him."

* * *

After talking with Octavia and realizing that she wasn't hated or blamed, Clarke felt much lighter. She had called Roan, who screamed at her for almost fifteen minutes, and told her about how the Princes were treating her friend. He had told her that it could be useful, but advised Clarke against visiting Octavia again.

As she got back to Arkadia, Clarke decided to postpone her return home and went to The Dropship to tell Bellamy the good news. The placed was packed, but she fought her way to the bar and signalled to Bellamy.

"What will it be?" He asked and Clarke perched herself over the counter so she could whisper to him.

"I went to visit Octavia." His eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to the kitchen.

"What did she tell you? Is she okay? Are you even allowed to visit her?" Bellamy questioned.

"She is fine. Just wants to come back home." Clarke reassured him. "I warned that you can't talk to her so she won't worry and she ordered me to tell you that she loves you and misses you."

He took a step backwards, pressing his back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I miss her too. Can you tell her that?" Seeing him so heartbroken, Clarke didn't have the courage to tell him that Roan advised her to stay away from Octavia, so she just nodded.

"I should go. It's late and I haven't told my mother where I am."

"Yeah. I should get back to work too," However neither of them moved. They just stood in front of each other, the background noise from the bar muffling their beating hearts.

"I never said thank you for taking me to Roan." Bellamy said after a while.

Clarke shrugged. "You don't have to. I could apologize thousands of times, but, if I didn't do anything to help you, it wouldn't be enough."

"It still isn't." He whispered and she tried to ignore the pain in her chest at his words. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you."

"I know that. I'm not asking for it. I just -" She pondered her words. She just what? What was her goal? She knew Bellamy like the palm of her hand. Loyalty meant everything to him, almost as much as Octavia, and betraying his trust was the worst anyone could do. "I love you, Bellamy. I could not bare to see you battle alone. I promised that, when this is all over, you won't have to talk to me ever again. School is almost over and I'll graduate and just leave town. I'll get out off your life and you'll move on and find someone and be happy. Because you deserve that."

"I don't think that'll happen."

"Of course it will. You'll meet someone who will love and treat you like you deserve. She will love your sister as much as you do. And all of your friends will love her too and treat her like family."

To her surprise, Bellamy just burst out laughing. "Can't you see? That person is you, Clarke. You love O and she loves you. My best friend treats you as his baby sister. And everyone else wants you around. I love you." Her heart felt warm with hope with his speech, but she knew that there was no going back. "Every time I get back to my empty home, I wish you were there to hold me, to share my pain. Every time I see you, I just want to kiss you because it makes the world and my troubles go away. Even now, I'm looking at you, trying to hate you, and all I want is to hug you and hold you close." He shook his head and pulled himself off the wall. "But I can't. I just- I have to get back to work and you should go home." Ignoring her tears and heartbroken expression, Bellamy turned around and left.

Clarke tried to calm herself and grabbed a napkin from a table to clean her face. Knowing that she couldn't hide the red eyes and pain, she exited the kitchen and walked towards the exit, bumping into Wick on her way out.

"Clarke! Are you OK?" She ignored his question and kept walking.

As she was faced with the cold air, Clarke took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Well, look at the cat dragged in." The voice that broke the silence scared her, she turned to find Finn leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. "I heard that Blake dumped your ass. Is it true?"

Clarke noticed by the way he was slurring his words, that he was drunk. So, she ignored Finn and started to walk towards her car.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Fuck you, Finn!" She screamed. As she was placing the keys in then lock, she was thrown against the car.

"You don't get to talk to me like that!" He shouted in her ear.

"Let me go!" Clarke tried to break free, but he just pressed her harder.

"What is wrong, _Princess_?" The nickname felt dirty in his mouth. "Don't I feel better than that trash?" One of his hands started to roam down her body, caressing the side of her breasts. Clarke tried to move again, but Finn just ground his hips against her, showing how aroused he was. "I always wanted to taste you. Now that you've finally got over your fear, we can have a little fun."

"Let me go!" She begged. He laughed and his hands found its way inside her jeans.

"Don't be such a prude. I bet you loved when that sewer rat touched you like this. I bet you loved being his whore."

Feeling the bile rise to her mouth, Clarke started to fight harder. In a last moment of hope, she pulled her head back with all the strength she could gather and hit Finn in the face. He immediately let go of her and, without hesitating, she unlocked the car, got in and drove away.

* * *

"Finn Collins assaulted you?" Anya asked in shock.

Clarke nodded. "You're the first person I told about that."

"When was this?" The detective asked, grabbing her pen.

"I'm not sure. Somewhere around April?" Anya scribbled the date in her notebook, holding the pen with much more force than necessary.

"And you never reported it?"

"Like I said, you are the first person I've told this."

"This is very serious, Clarke. Finn could get into a lot of trouble." The detective warned her.

"I know. But I had more urgent matters to think about."

"This gives Bellamy motive."

Clarke hesitated. "I know. That's why you need to hear everything else."

* * *

 **Hey awesome nerds,**

 **Here is a new chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Only three more chapters to end. Curious about what to Bellamy? I'm sure you are. I love the ending to this story!**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	14. 14

**Chapter 14**

The date for Octavia's case was finally set. April 14th. That would be the date that the Blakes' life could change forever. To say everybody was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

Murphy couldn't sit still through class. Raven had gotten an B on her chemistry test and then had had a mental breakdown. Jasper puked every time he tried to eat anything. Bellamy looked like a ghost and Clarke couldn't sleep. Even Roan was more rude than usual.

On the scheduled date, everyone gathered at the court. Bellamy tried to thank his friends for their support, but couldn't get the words out.

They sat on the stairs, waiting for time to pass, while Murphy smoked his fourth cigarette of the day.

"We got this. We got this." Monty mumbled as Roan appeared in view. Clarke and Bellamy jumped to their feet.

"Are you ready?" asked the lawyer and the boy nodded. "You can't hesitate. Be calm and firm. You have nothing to fear. Do exactly as we rehearsed."

When they got inside, Kane was already in there, talking to the prosecution lawyer. Bellamy's hand instinctively found Clarke's and she held it without thinking twice.

"Bellamy!" They all turned around and saw Octavia running towards her brother.

"O!" He let go off Clarke and took two steps forward, meeting his sister halfway and holding her in his arms. "I missed you so much!" Clarke smiled at the reunion.

"Oh, Bell! I missed you too!" Octavia said, pulling back and looking around at her friends. "I missed all of you!" They all started to talk at the same time, hugging her and kissing her face. "It's just a couple more days! I'm almost home!" She reassured.

"Octavia?" The group turned to find a couple with three young children staring at them. "We have to go. Our lawyer is waiting."

"My lawyer is right here." She pointed at Roan, but then looked at him questionably. "You are the lawyer, right?"

"I am. Nice to finally meet you, Octavia." He introduced himself.

"People who are trying to get me home and hot lawyers get to call me O."

Roan smiled while Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Good thing I'm both."

Octavia grinned. "Any advice?"

"What do you want?" Roan asked her.

"To go back home." She told him.

"Tell them that." Octavia nodded and gave Bellamy another hug, before turning to Clarke.

"I love you." She told her friend, tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." The girls shared a quick hug before Octavia turned to leave.

As they reached the court room, Bellamy stopped. His face was white as paper and his hands were shaking.

"I can't. I can't do this." He said. His friends shared a worried glance while Roan groaned. "She is better off without me. She has a better home, a better chance, a bet-" Clarke walked up to him, grabbed his face a pressed her lips to his, shutting him up. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer.

When Clarke noticed that his hands had stopped shaking, she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "You are what is best for Octavia. Eyes on the prize, Blake." He nodded in agreement. "I love you." She whispered to him before letting him go.

Inside the courtroom, Bellamy and Roan took their place while his friends sat behind them.

"Is this seat taken?"

Clark turned. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Abby sat down next to her daughter. "I told you earlier. I came to support you."

"You refused to testify for Bellamy." Clarke accused.

"I did. But I also refused to testify for the opposition." Abby revealed. Clarke opened her mouth to answer her, but just then the judge entered the room and she just kept it to herself.

She kept her eyes on Bellamy all the time as he was looking at her from time to time for reassurance. How could she let him go? She thought about his words back at the Dropship and wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was room for forgiveness.

Roan called Bellamy as a witness, so he nervously got up and took his place.

"Can you state your name for the record?"

"Bellamy Blake."

"And what is your relationship with Octavia Blake?"

"She is my sister."

"Is it true that your mother abandoned you and your sister?"

"Yes, it is."

"And is it true that, long before she left, you were the one to take care and provide for your sister?"

"Yes, it is."

"How did you do that?"

"I would take odd jobs around the neighbourhood. Cut lawns, fix fences, everything anyone needed."

"That's all?"

"No. When I got older, I met Sinclair and he told me he could get me a job with a steady pay at the bar. I would move boxes, do inventory and stuff like that."

"And keep doing that, correct?"

"When I turned eighteen, he moved me to the front of the bar." That wasn't exactly true, but Roan had advised Bellamy against telling the judge that he started serving drinks long before he reached the legal age.

"Can you walk us through your normal day routine?"

"I get up, make breakfast and prepare the lunch for us to take, go to school and then I go to work."

"What about studying or school work?"

"I usually do that while making dinner or doing the laundry, after I get off work."

Roan nodded in approval and Clarke could see how Bellamy was getting more relaxed with each question. "I just have one more question, Bellamy. Why did you decided to take care of Octavia?"

"Because she is my sister. I love her and I want us to be together. We were doing fine when our mother was around and things didn't change after she left. I mean, it got a little better, but the concept was the same. Octavia was fed, had good grades and growing up happy. We didn't have a lot of luxuries, but we had each other and that was what we needed."

"No further questions, your honour." Roan said, moving to his seat.

"Would the prosecution like to talk to the defendant?"

"Yes, your honour." Said one of their lawyers. "It's good to see you again, Mr Blake." Bellamy opened his mouth to answer, but the lawyer didn't give him a chance. "How old were you and Octavia when your mother left?"

"I was fifteen and Octavia was thirteen."

"So you were under age. Both of you."

"Yes."

"And you never found it suspicious that your mother disappeared without a trace?"

"No, we didn't. It wasn't the first time she had left us alone for weeks."

"And when it became apparent that she wouldn't return, why didn't you warn the police?"

Bellamy hesitated. "Because we were afraid to be separated."

"That is understandable." The lawyer said. "And she never contacted again?"

"No"

"And you never tried to contact her again?"

"No."

"Mr Blake, can you tell us why you were in TonDC on August 12th last year?" Bellamy became pale and Clarke's heart stopped. They knew.

"I-"

"According to the records we got, you went to the town's morgue. Is that a usual place for you to visit?" Bellamy didn't answer. "I imagine not. And that got me wondering what could a seventeen year old be doing at a morgue. So, I checked the records and I found out you went to identify a body whose description matched your missing mother." Clarke looked over to Octavia who was staring at her brother in shock. "You claimed you didn't know the woman, but you did, didn't you?"

" I-"

"I remind you that you are under oath, Mr Blake."

He searched for his sister and locked his eyes on hers, asking for her forgiveness. "Yes. It was my mother." She could feel the air shift around her with the revelation. Her eyes immediately went to Octavia whose expression was unreadable.

"So, your missing mother's body was found and you didn't tell anyone? You let her get buried as a Jane Doe? You just don't care about her at all?"

"No! I didn't!" He exploded. Roan immediately hid his face with his hands. "Why should I? She never cared about us! Do you know what is like being five years old and having to carry your baby sister to your neighbours house and beg them to let you have a hot shower? Do you know what it is like to have a six year old begging for food and not having a glass of milk to give her? Do you know what its like to be thirteen and hear your mother have sex with man after man so she could get enough money for her next fix? Not food, not water, not anything essential, but drugs! So, no, I didn't care, because she didn't care about us once."

Everyone in court stood in silent shock, even the judge. The whole process was based on making Bellamy an irresponsible caretaker, but with just three questions he proved that he had provided and protected Octavia from since he was just a child himself. All everyone talked about was about his sister, but no one was taking into consideration what he had gone through. Bellamy, a child himself, was left alone to raise his sister, just three years younger than him. He gave his life for hers.

"I have no further questions."

* * *

"Can you state your name for the record?"

"Clarke Griffin."

"Miss Griffin, what is your relationship with Bellamy Blake?" Roan asked.

"He was my boyfriend." The use of the verb in past tense caught in her throat and she looked at her hands, avoiding the audience.

"And with Octavia Blake?"

"She's my best friend."

"How did you meet Octavia and Bellamy?"

Clarke took a deep breath. She was about to tell everyone in the courtroom that her ex was a cheating bastard, but if it meant that it helped Octavia and Bellamy she would scream it to the world. "Octavia helped me after I found out that my ex was cheating on me with a good friend. She introduced me to Bellamy."

"Did that ex-boyfriend ever try to contact you again?"

"Yes. He threatened me and became violent. He even slapped me in front of the school once. Bellamy was the one who protected me." She smiled softly.

"So, Bellamy protected you from a violent ex-boyfriend. We could consider him a hero, can't we?"

"Objection!" The other lawyer interjected. "Speculation!"

"Sustained." Said the judge. Roan nodded apologetic in his direction before turning to Clarke again.

"Miss Griffin, what is your opinion on Bellamy and Octavia's relationship?"

"It is great. They get along very well. He treats her nicely, is always thinking about her, making sure she gets her school work done, eats properly and is happy. And she respects him and reminds him to take care of himself too."

Roan smiled at her. "Thank you. I have no further questions." As he sat down, the other lawyer got up adjusting his tie.

"Miss Griffin, were you aware of Mr Blake and Octavia's situation?"

"Yes. They told me."

"Why did you take so long to report it?"

"I didn't report it." She answered confused.

"Weren't you the one who told Mr Marcus Kane about it?"

"Yes, but not intentionally. I blurted it out during an argument.

"And what was that argument about?

"How he was always putting Bellamy down. I was trying to prove a point."

"Or were you trying to save yourself from another abusive boyfriend?"

Clarke felt the fury rise in her. "Excuse me?"

"Maybe you told the truth because Bellamy Blake was threatening you and mistreating his sister, so you were saving the both of you."

"Objection!" Roan practically screamed.

"I'll allow it."

Clarke almost rolled her eyes at the judge, but the anger at the accusation took away all other feelings. "That is ridiculous. Bellamy never touched me or Octavia. He is nothing but kind."

"Was he kind to your classmate Finn Collins when he threatened to break every bone of his body? Or when he actually tried to do that during the Halloween dance?"

"That was self-defense!"

"Was it? I believe-"

"What you believe doesn't matter!" The entire court gasped and Roan warned her with a look, but had enough.

"Miss Griffin." warned the judge.

"No! I'm done with this! You are trying to turn Bellamy into a villain, but he is not! He has done everything in his power to raise his sister! He loves Octavia! What you're doing is not fair!"

"Mr McGowan, can you control your witness?" The judge requested.

"I would, if I could, your honour." Roan answered.

"I'm not a dog you can't put on a leash!" Clarke complained. "You want my opinion? Bellamy would die before he'd hurt Octavia! No matter how hard you try to make him a villain you can't, because the truth is: he is not one. Bellamy has been Octavia's brother, father and mother. Not only for the past five years, but ever since she was born. Can you imagine being five years old and having to take care of a toddler? Teach her how to walk, talk and all the basics? My sister, my responsibility. That is his mantra and it's heartbreaking to see someone so young with that kind of burden on his shoulders. But he has done it, without thinking twice and asking for anything in return. Bellamy and Octavia are a family and it is ridiculous for you to try and take that away from them." The whole court was staring at her in shock. No one expected Clarke to have an outburst, but she was done with the whole situation. "Shame on you." She added, keeping her eyes on the lawyer, who grimaced.

"I have no further questions." He finally said in a weak voice, before returning to his seat.

* * *

"Can you state your name for the record?"

"Marcus Kane."

"Mr Kane, can you tell the court what is your relationship with Mr Blake?" The prosecution lawyer questioned.

"I'm his school principal."

"So, you can tell us about Mr Blake's behaviour in the school environment."

"Yes, I can." The lawyer was expecting him to talk more, but Kane had his eyes on Abby.

"And would you?"

"Yes. Bellamy is not a model student. He has had several transgressions over the years and has a disregard for the rules." Clarke rolled her eyes. It was obvious Kane wouldn't lose a chance to badmouth Bellamy, so she wasn't surprised. The prosecution lawyer kept questioning Kane, making him talk about Bellamy's misdemeanours at school to make him look like an irresponsible teenager. Kane kept his answers short and polite, glancing from time to Abby, who kept a frown on her face.

Roan got up and Clarke focused her attention on Bellamy. He had smiled at her after she got off the stand. She had been horrified with her outburst, wondering if he hated her after she ruined her chances to make him look good, but apparently taking a stand and defending him had meant more to Bellamy than anything. The teachers that had agreed to testify on Bellamy's behalf had also been very positive about him, talking about how polite and well behaved he was in class and how Octavia always showed that she had spent time studying at home.

Bellamy's happiness had disappeared as soon as Kane took his place, but, no matter how hard he tried, Clarke found his words empty and hoped that the judge had the same opinion has her.

"Mr Kane, you were the one that denounced Bellamy to the social services, correct?" Roan asked.

"Yes, I was."

"Why did you do that?"

Kane hesitated. "To protect Octavia."

"Was it really?" Jasper let out a giggle at Roan's question and Harper was quick to cover his mouth. "I mean, according to several students, including Clarke Griffin, you had promised several times to get, and I quote, those delinquents out of your school. So, I ask you again, why did you denounce Bellamy Blake?" Kane's eyes went to Abby, who kept her stern look on him and placed a hand on Clarke's shoulder. He looked like a child who had been caught misbehaving.

"Mr Kane, answer the question." The judge said, also eyeing him with curiosity.

"I- I don't know. Clarke got home drunk after partying with them and I kept thinking what a bad influence they were on her. What if she started doing drugs? What if she threw her future away? What if she became pregnant with his child? I panicked and-"

"Decided to get rid of him." Roan finished the sentence for him. "You had tried to do it before, more than once, and, fortunately for you, Clarke Griffin unwillingly gave you a way to do it. You took revenge on an eighteen year old, who had done nothing to you, just because he looked bad for your school." The tension in the court room was palpable, but Roan had a smile on his face before turning to the judge. "No further question, your honour."

* * *

When Octavia took the stand, Clarke could see how nervous she was for being the last one. Roan had told them during their last meeting, that the prosecution had wanted Octavia to be questioned the day before in the presence of the judge and the lawyers, so the she wouldn't feel pressured. Fortunately, the judge had agreed with Roan's argument that the pressure would reveal Octavia's true feelings.

Roan was the first to get up and smile at the girl, who gave him a small smile in return.

"Can you state your name for the record, please?"

"Octavia Blake."

"How old are you, Octavia?"

"I'm fifteen. I'm turning sixteen in a couple weeks."

"Are you excited?"

"I was. Bell was going to throw me a sweet sixteen party. Clarke and Raven were helping him plan everything." She said, smiling at her brother and friends. "Now, I don't now."

"Octavia, can you tell us about your childhood? What do you remember about your mother?"

She shrugged. "Not much. I remember once coming home on Mother's Day with a gift for her, I was about six, and she was passed out on the couch. Didn't even thank me. And she never remembered my birthday or spent Christmas with us. During the last couple years before she went missing, she was rarely home and Bellamy was the one taking care of everything."

"Was she ever violent to you?"

Octavia let out a laugh. "Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She was always out of her mind when she was around. I mean, when she needed her next fix and didn't have money, we tried to stay away from her, but she never raised her hand. It was just hard for me to see it and Bell tried to protect me."

"Did Bellamy do that often?"

"Oh, all the time. He protected me at home, at school. He took me to park every time she had someone over. I know he never said anything, but I know he was just afraid she would sell me to her friends. I only realized that when I got older." Clarke's eyes snapped to Bellamy. He was paler than her as he realized that he hadn't protected Octavia enough. Roan kept questioning her about her childhood and Octavia answered every question as honestly as she could, always complimenting her brother.

"What about the last years? Were they good?"

"They were amazing. There was no fear, no stress, no having to hide in the park until late at night, or cover my ears during the evening, or hide the food and money. It was like a normal family should be." Octavia said, smiling at her brother. "Bellamy is the best brother I could have. I love him and he loves me. I know I can count on him for everything."

Roan grinned at her. "I have no further questions."

As soon as the other lawyer got up, Clarke sighed. She knew it was his job to make Bellamy look bad, but it didn't stop her from wanting to punch him in the face.

"Nice to see you again, Octavia." He said and she nodded, acknowledging his greeting. "It's wonderful to ear you talk about your childhood with such fondness. I'm glad your brother tried to protect and care for you. But you know what he did was wrong, right?" He made a pause, but Octavia didn't answer him. "I mean, you were just a child and you deserved to be treated like one. I know you've been staying with a lovely family and they have been taking care of you." Silence again. "Can you tell us about that?" Octavia kept her mouth shut, giving him a hard stare. He sighed. "Octavia, this only works if you answer my questions."

"I know what you are trying to do." She finally said. "I know you trying to make me talk about the big house I've been staying, how Mr and Mrs Prince bought me new clothes or how they have a fancy car. You want me to say that they can afford to put me trough college and not wince about the money they spend or that they can provide me expensive stuff. And that's true. I can't lie about that. You probably have their bank records and know more about it than me." Clarke could see how hard she was trying to control her tears. Despite her fiery personality, Octavia was just a fifteen year old girl who had a very difficult childhood and had been placed in a hard situation. She then turned to the judge. "I know what you want to hear. You want me to say that I want to stay with Mr and Mrs Prince. That will solve your dilemma. The minor wants it and you'll look good. And will actually solve their problem about finding a babysitter, because all I do outside school is take care of their children. So... It's a win-win, right? You guys get a free conscience and they get a free babysitter, au pair, whatever you want to call it." All eyes on court snapped in Mr and Mrs Prince direction, who looked down, ashamed. Clarke couldn't hold back a small victorious smile as she looked back to Octavia. "But I don't do fancy and expensive stuff. I want my old bedroom, that Bellamy painted purple, because I begged him to. I want my clothes, that might be cheap, but he bought them with very hard work. I want our old pick-up, that makes that annoying noise, but it sounds like home. I want to have pancakes on Sunday, because Bell uses cinnamon, even though he hates it, just to make me happy. I want to go home to my family. I miss Raven and Murphy, even though they bicker all the time. I miss Jasper and his funny remarks. I miss Monty and his biology tutoring. I miss Harper and her smile. I miss seeing Miller and Jackson being cute and in love. And I miss, most of all, getting home and seeing Clarke and my brother, cuddling on the coach, laughing and pulling me between them so we can watch some stupid historic documentary while eating popcorn." She had stopped trying to control her tears and was now letting them fall down her face. "Please, let me go back home."

The judge blinked twice at her teary-eyed request, before looking questioningly at the prosecution. Clarke could see the moment the lawyer gave up. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Octavia was heartbroken and left everyone speechless.

"I have no further questions, your honour." He finally said, returning to his seat.

The judge waited for Octavia to get back to her seat, but instead of taking her place next to Mr and Mrs Prince, she ran to Clarke and hugged her friend, hiding her face in the blonde hair. No one dared to pull her away.

As her sobs calmed down, the judge cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "I've got to be honest with you. I was hoping we could settle this today, but unfortunately, I don't know what to do. I came in here expecting to hear how Bellamy Blake was a bad influence and a danger to his sister, but all I learned was what a caring sibling he was. I don't see Mr Blake has a villain, but also as a victim." Clarke's heart swelled. There was still hope. "I need to review all the information I have. So, I'll adjourn this session to Monday before I state my final decision. Meanwhile, Octavia Blake will remain under the custody of the state, but I'll give Mr. Blake his visitation rights again."

* * *

 **Hey there guys,**

 **So sorry it's taking me so long to post. I'm waiting for Jenny to Beta the chapters, but she has her own personal life and we just have to be patient.**

 **So, it's almost my birthday and I'm going to Paris! I'm really excited! My boyfriend doesn't like to travel and it took me a while to convince him, but we're going and that's all that matters!**

 **Anyone from here lives in France?**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	15. 15

**Chapter 15**

"Honey, can we talk?" Clarke took her head off the pillow and turned to face her mother, before hiding it again. Abby sighed. "Look, I know today didn't go as you expected, but-"

"Today? These last few months didn't go as I expected at all and it was all because of your stupid fiancée!" Clarke said, finally getting up. "Do you realize my senior year is ruined? I should've been worrying about college and prom dresses, not this!"

Abby sat on the bed, next to her daughter. "I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm the one to blame. I've failed as a mother." Clarke stared at her mother surprised. Never, in her 18 years of life, had Abby admitted she was wrong. "What I heard today, about Bellamy and Octavia, it broke my heart and I felt horrible with the way I've handled your relationship with them. They've been carrying a terrible burden with them and I couldn't see that. I could only see what Marcus wanted me to see. Oh god, you father would have been so disappointed with me." She said letting the tears fall down her face.

"He would." Clarke agreed. "But he would also remind you that we are all human and make mistakes."

Abby let out a laugh in between her tears. "He would, wouldn't he? I know I should've done this before, but I'll talk to-"

"It's okay, mum. Roan is already preparing an appeal and we'll get Octavia back one way or another." Clarke said, giving her mother a weak smile. "I need to rest now, okay? My head hurts."

"Oh, sure, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby got up and walked to the door, but turned to look at her daughter. "You love him, don't you?"

Clarke smiled. "More than I ever thought I could."

* * *

On Sunday night Clarke was lying on her bed, trying to get some sleep, when her phone buzzed. She wanted to ignore it, but decided not to. If nerves were getting the best of her, who knows what they were doing to the others.

I _need you._ Three little words, that might no seem much, but they meant the word to her. Without thinking twice, she got out of bed, dressed quickly and exited the house as quietly as she could.

When she got to Bellamy's house, the lights were off, but she walked to the door and knocked. Bellamy opened the door almost immediately and they stood there at the entrance, just staring at each other. The air was filled with electricity and longing, but neither of them dared to make the first move.

After what felt like a lifetime, Bellamy darted forward, holding her face and crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

"We're not going to win." Bellamy whispered to her as she fixed his tie on Monday morning. They were all inside the courtroom waiting for the judge to come out and Bellamy looked like the walking dead.

Clarke had spend the night, only leaving when the sun came out to go home and change. When they met at court, Bellamy was too nervous for her to bring what had happened the night before up in conversation and so she focused on keeping him calm. Octavia had arrived a few moments ago with Mr. and Mrs. Prince and ran to her brother. They had shared a long hug, before she left to sit down on the other side with the Princes.

"Even if we lose this battle, we'll have others." Clarke told Bellamy.

Bellamy grabbed her hand softly. "I was horrible to you. How are you still here?"

Clarke gave him a soft smile. "I love you. That doesn't change." It didn't, despite everything, Clarke fell in love with Bellamy more and more everyday. She had promised to get out of his live after the trial was over, but she still had hope that, with Octavia coming home, he would ask her to stay. "I should go take a seat."

"No. Stay here with me." He begged and Clarke looked over his shoulder to Roan, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere." They took their places and she glanced behind herself to Raven, who gave her thumbs up, and Murphy, who rolled his eyes but his smile didn't fool anyone. She noticed Abby sitting next to Jackson and they shared a smile. Bellamy also caught Abby's eye and, after a moment of hesitation, she gave him an encouraging smile too.

"All rise. Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge William presiding. Please be seated."

"I've got to be honest with you." The judge started. "When I left here on Thursday, I was completely lost about what to do." He confessed, looking between Bellamy and Octavia. "Bellamy," he called, "you are the kind of man I want my daughter to marry. You're kind, responsible and a gentle soul. I'm sorry life hasn't been kind to you. I really hope the future shines brightly on you. And Octavia," the girl sat up straighter in her seat. "I admire you for you happiness and bravery, even with everything you have endured all your young life. I actually owe both of you an apology. The system failed you both as it keeps failing hundreds of children across our country. If the system worked better, you wouldn't be so scared to ask us for help and maybe - just maybe - your lives would've been easier and much better."

"That is a good sign, right?" Clarke heard Jasper whisper to Harper.

"Unfortunately, I can't, in good consciousness, let you two live alone. You both have a brilliant future ahead of you. I feel it in my bones. If I gave Bellamy Octavia's guardianship, he would become a full time parent and forget himself. I do not wish for that to happen." Clarke was in shock. Why the hell was the judge being so condescending? If he wasn't allowing the Blakes to be together, why was he dragging this out with empty words and fake apologies? "I was going to do it. Last time we were together, you convinced me to give you a chance. However, I got a call on Friday that changed everything and will solve the situation. Trust me. You'll like this."

They awaited patiently for the decision, despite the tension they all felt. They already knew they were coming back to fight again, they just wanted this trial to be over with so they could regroup and plan their strategy.

"I hereby grant custody of Octavia Blake to Doctor Abigail Griffin." Nothing in the world could've prepared them from this outcome. Clarke's head snapped back to her mother, who was trying to hide her smile. She heard the judge saying that Bellamy would keep his visitation rights and ending the session, but she couldn't care less. **_What the hell had her mother done?_**

When Clarke noticed everyone was getting up, she jumped to her feet. "Mom?"

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but the Judge had not made a decision and I didn't want to give you hope." Abby said.

"He was going to give Octavia's custody to me!" Bellamy practically shouted, but Abby waived him away.

"That's what he says now to look good, but when I came to meet him on Friday his plans were very different." Octavia joined the group and stared at Abby. "I needed to help you. I was so unfair to all of you and I did nothing when they took Octavia away. I just needed to make sure they didn't send her away."

"So, I'm going to live with you?" Octavia asked.

"Yes, you are." Abby said with a smile. "You both are." She completed turning to Bellamy. He opened his mouth to complain, but she stopped him. "You can keep working and help with the bills if you want. But the point was for you and Octavia to be together and now you can. I do have a condition though." Abby added with a stern look. "You have to go back to school and graduate."

They all stared at Bellamy who looked like he was about to burst. It took him a while, but he finally grinned. "Deal." The group cheered as Abby and Bellamy shared a quick hug. He then let go off her to hold his sister, who started crying in relief.

"We're together." She said in between sobs.

"I told you I would fix it."

"Technically, Abby fixed it."

"Really? Are you going-?"

Ignoring the bickering, Clarke turned to her mother. "You did this for me?"

"I've failed you so many times over the last few years. I wasn't going to fail you on this. I love you, sweetie." Clarke launched herself into her mother's arms hugging her tightly. Maybe this could also be a fresh start for them too.

"I love you too, Mom."

"Party at the Dropship tonight! Everyone is invited!" Raven said, holding her phone. She had just been sharing the good news with her uncle. "That includes you, Mrs Griffin."

Abby beamed at the teenager. "Please, Raven, I've told you. Call me Aunt Abby."

* * *

Clarke laughed watching Murphy and Miller's drunk dancing while Jackson was trying to make them behave. Sinclair had given up trying to control the party and had even let Monty and Jasper behind the bar, serving drinks to costumers, while he watched from close by. Abby was in a deep conversation with Harper, who had the life-long dream of becoming a nurse.

"Hey there!" Octavia said sitting next to Clarke while Raven sat on the other side.

"Hey."

"Where is my brother?"

"I'm not sure."

Raven grinned. "I thought you two would be all over each other."

Clarke sighed. "Its not that easy."

"Of course it is! You love him, he loves you. Be together, be happy."

"I promised that I would get out his life after this was all over, O."

"Well, that won't be easy now, will it?" Raven asked in an ironic tone.

"You definitely have to talk. I'm back. There is no reason for you guys to hate each other. Just apologize and make up." Clarke wished things were as easy as Octavia was suggesting, but after they got out of court, Bellamy hadn't looked at her once and she was sure he was going to avoid her forever.

"It's easy! I'll start." Raven turned to Clarke. "I'm sorry I was mean to you after O was taken."

Clarke smiled and decided to join the game. She looked at Octavia. "I'm sorry I told Kane about everything and caused this mess."

O grinned. "Raven, I'm sorry I told Wick you had hairy nipples so he wouldn't ask you out again." Clarke laughed at the girl's confession.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"I had to help Murphy! He is like an annoying cousin that I secretly love, but can't tell him that or else he would be so full of himself."

"Octavia Blake!"

"Remember, little bird. This is an apology circle. You have to forgive me. We were trying to make a point so that Clarke goes back to being my sister-in-law." Clarke shook her head at their fight, while Raven stared daggers at Octavia.

"Hi girls." Bellamy said approaching the trio. "Can we talk?" He asked Clarke, who, after receiving a nudge to her ribs, she nodded.

"Hey Raven, isn't that your boyfriend? The stupid drunk trying to get naked on the bar-top?" Raven's head snapped up, noticing Murphy fighting to get his shirt off.

"Oh god!" She screamed. "I don't think I have singles!" With that, she ran in his direction with Octavia closely behind.

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head. "I've missed this." Clarke tried to talk, but no sound came out. This was the moment she had feared. He was going to tell her to keep to her promise and get out of his life. She was gonna lose him forever and she was not sure she could take it. "So... Your mother wants me to sell my house." Well, that was unexpected.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she says I might get good money and I have no use for it now." He explained. "I don't think I'm going to do it though."

"Oh." That was all Clarke said.

"I don't think I can live with you..."

"Bellamy."

He held his hand up. "Let me finish. I don't think I can live with you and not have a place where it can be just the both of us." Clarke stared at him dumbfounded. "I know I said I didn't want to see you again, but... I love you, Clarke. I'm not sure I can be in you life and not be your boyfriend." Bellamy smiled and held out his hand. "I'll just keep the house. We'll have a place to have some alone time and - who knows? - maybe move in there later."

Clarke watched his face closely. There was no anger or pain in it, just peace. "I though you hated me."

He shook his head. "I could never hate you."

"I promised you that I would get out of your life and you wanted that." She said pulling away. "You're just saying this because we got Octavia back."

Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close again. "Can't you see, Clarke? I can't stay away form you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. I remember the first time we met. I was so attracted to you it pained me, but I thought a guy like me could never have a chance with a girl like you. But I got to know you and you were warm and kind and honest." He chuckled. "I was really mad at you – furious – and I really tried to hate you. I kept comparing you to Echo. But then Murphy reminded me that you are nothing like her, that you love me and that you were fighting harder than anyone – even me – to bring Octavia home. I mean, you could have just kept Roan to yourself, cash in your favour whenever you needed it for yourself. But no. You called him for me, you made him help me, you studied the laws and found the witnesses. You were unstoppable. And, to quote Murphy, why would you do that if you didn't really love me?"

"Murphy said that?" She asked surprised, looking at the boy that was currently trying to kiss his girlfriend without his shirt on and pants undone in the middle of a crowded bar. "Why did he say that?"

"Well, apparently you are my soulmate and he becomes your best friend by extension, so he need to protect and make sure you are happy too." Clarke's chest filled with affection for Murphy. It was hard for them to become friends, mostly because Murphy was not a very warm and nice person, but over the last few months he had become more friendly towards her. He had saved her from Gina, invited her to Mount Weather, taken her to an Imagine Dragon's concert and was the first person to give her a chance when she was trying to reach Bellamy. Deep down, Murphy did care for her and she couldn't stop thinking that he was like an annoying big brother, who got on her nerves, but deep down would stop at nothing to make sure she was happy.

"You should sell the house. It has too many bad memories." She said and his smile disappeared. "We can use the money to buy a new one and fill it with better memories and positive energy. Maybe we can save for a few years and buy a bigger one. We'll need more rooms – because Octavia will be there all the time, so will Murphy – and a big backyard with a swing. I always wanted-" But Bellamy never knew what she was going to say because he crashed her lips onto hers.

She could hear the cheers around them, but it didn't matter, not any more. Bellamy had forgiven her, he loved her and was planning a future with her. Everything was behind their backs and they could now think about the future. Octavia was going to be in good hands and that meant Bellamy could go to college with her. Clarke knew he had been accepted into some, but hadn't told anyone because he never thought he would be able to attend. Maybe he would sell the house and they would by an apartment near the campus. One day, he would ask her to marry him and she would say yes. One day, she would walk around with a big belly and scream at him due to the pain of child birth. One day, they would be sitting on the porch of their house, holding hands and looking back at their lives. One day, they would have it all. Now, all that mattered was that he loved her and she loved him.

Bellamy pulled away and looked at her with a big smile. "We can do whatever we want, Princess." Oh god, she'd missed him calling her that.

Clarke moved to kiss him again when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out. "It's Roan. He must be lost. I can't hear him in here. I'm going to take this outside."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be right back." She gave him a small peck and walked towards the door, answering her phone. "Hey Roan."

"Hey. I'm leaving my office. I'll be there in half hour."

"Don't worry. I think no one is ready to leave yet." Clarke said, thinking about how everyone inside seemed ready to celebrate all night long, even her mother.

"Great! Save some alcohol for me!"

"Will do. Drive safely. Roan..." She called before he could hang up. "Thank you."

"No problem, kiddo. Anything for Jake's girl." And he ended the call.

Clarke placed the phone in her pocket and took a deep breath. For the first time in weeks she felt like she could breathe. Everything was as it should be. Her senior year hadn't gone exactly as she'd planned. She broke up with Finn, went to court, got into fights at school and screamed at her principal for being an asshole, but in the end it had all worked out. Even with all the tears and suffering, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Hey there beautiful." She spun around to find Finn a few steps from her.

"Go away." Her hands started to shake remembering their last encounter and she turned to enter the bar.

Suddenly, Finn's hands were on her and he started to drag her towards the alley. "Where do you think you're going? We didn't finish our conversation." He pressed her against the wall and Clarke struggled to get free. "Just stay quiet and be a nice little girl."

"Let me go! HELP!" She screamed, in vein as it was well past midnight and there wasn't anyone on the street and everyone she knew was inside the bar. The music was loud and easily muffled her pleads for help.

Finn ripped her blouse open and crashed his lips to hers. In a last effort to save herself, Clarke bit down on his lips, but he just pulled back a few inches. "You bitch!" He shouted, slapping her across the face and throwing her to the cold floor. "I'm gonna fuck you and you're going to love it! You're going to scream my name!" He then straddled her, trapping her underneath him. She tried to slap his hands away from her body, but he managed to grab both her wrists with just one hand while he used the other one to fondle her breasts.

Clarke felt the tears run down her face, her cheek throbbing from Finn had hit her and the bile in her mouth. "BELLAMY! HELP!" She knew he couldn't hear her. She was done. Finn had already broken her once and she knew he would do it again.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" He yelled at her, his voice laced with venom. His hand went to her throat and squeezed it. "IT'S MY NAME YOU SHOULD SCREAM!" Clarke started to gasp for air, unable to scream any more, and her eyes fluttered close. This is how it would end. In a dark alley, alone and broken. She took her mind to a few minutes ago and remembered how she was so full hope with an amazing future ahead of her. She held on to Bellamy's voice, saying he loved her, and she felt peaceful. Bellamy's love was all she needed. She would see her father soon, she would hug him again, tell him everything about this wonderful man she'd met and the unstoppable friends she'd met; she would tell him Abby was strong and would move on, because she wasn't alone any more. She had Octavia and Bellamy and they would take care of her.

She opened her eyes and moved them from Finn's face to the sky. It was a beautiful night. She closed them again.

* * *

Suddenly, the pressure on her throat disappeared and she took a deep breath. Two big, strong hands cradled her face. "Princess? Open your eyes, please." She knew that voice. She loved that voice. Very slowly, she did has she was asked and opened her eyes. "There you go. Take small breaths. You're okay now." Had Bellamy been this gorgeous all this time? "Hold her." He told someone and Clarke almost screamed when he let her go and was replaced by Octavia.

"Are you hurt? Did he do something to you?" She could hear her friend's worried voice, but couldn't answer.

Clarke searched for Bellamy and saw him standing over Finn. Murphy was also there, a murderous look on his face, and then Raven came into view, taking in the scene in front of her before running towards Clarke. "Clarke! Octavia! What happened?"

Bellamy grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "I told you I would kill if you touched her again." Clarke tried to break free of her friends. Bellamy couldn't go to jail. She needed him.

"Not if I kill you first." Finn managed to get out, while Octavia and Raven helped her up. Bellamy's sister placed a jacket on her friend's shoulders, but Clarke only had eyes for her boyfriend.

"You know what, Collins? You're going to jail and you're going to rot there. I'll make sure of that." To their surprise, Finn gave Bellamy a wicked grin, his face full of blood.

Clarke heard a swift sound and Bellamy let go of Finn. "NO!" Murphy screamed, taking a step towards his friend, but, before he could reach him, Bellamy fell to the floor.

"Told you." Finn said, before turning and running away.

Everything started to move in slow motion. Clarke noticed the knife on Bellamy's abdomen, the blood starting to spread on his blue shirt; the three girls screamed at the same time and ran to him. Kneeling at his side, Clarke ripped his shirt open to get a better look at the wound. Octavia grabbed her brother's head, begging him to stay awake, the tears falling down her face. Murphy had his hands on his head, trying to figure out what to do, and Raven out pulled her phone with shaking hands.

"GO GET MY MOTHER! QUICK!" Clarke yelled, trying to stop the bleeding with her own hands. She couldn't take the blade out as she could risk damaging it further.

Murphy got up and ran to the bar, while Raven started to pace around, crying and shouting at her phone.

"Cla- Clarke." Bellamy called and Octavia moved to the side to let her look at his face.

"I'm here. I'm here." She assured. "You're going to be okay."

"You have to-"

"No, no promises, no goodbyes. My Mom is coming. Everything is going to be okay." She turned back to wound, but there was blood everywhere. She tried to wipe it off with her hands unsuccessfully.

"BELL? BELL! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! OPEN YOU EYES!" Octavia's screams pulled her away from her task and she moved closer to his head. Clarke grabbed his face, leaving blood all over it.

"BELL! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! BELLAMY!" She begged and his eyes fluttered open, but closed again.

"Oh my god!" Abby came running, quickly followed by Sinclair and the others. Harper let out a blood curling scream and Jasper had to be supported by Miller.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but I can't move the knife." Clarke explained between sobs, still holding Bellamy's head in her hands.

"You did good. You did good." Abby said, kneeling next to Bellamy and inspecting his wound. "Did someone call an ambulance?"

"I did!" Raven said with a shaky voice.

"He's not breathing." Clarke felt her world stop. No, no, no. He couldn't die. "Jackson, I need your help!" Jackson ran to Abby. "You know CPR, right?" He nodded. "Great. Start chest compressions. "Clarke, sweetie, you have to let us work."

Someone pulled her from Bellamy and she sat on the floor, watching as her mother tried to save the love of her life. All around her were screams and cries. But that didn't matter. If Bellamy was gone, nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

 **Hey awesome nerds,**

 **Sorry it took me so long to post this. Hope you like it.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	16. 16

**AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing beta, StrangeJenny, who took the time and had the patience to keep up this story. Thank you, sweetie.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Clarke?" Anya called. Reliving the events of last night had left her shaking, with her eyes glued to her bloody hands. She noticed how she still had Bellamy's blood everywhere. She wanted to take a shower, to wash it all away. Not only the blood, but the pain and the memories.

She lifted her eyes to the detective and gave her an empty look. "Now you know." A silence filled the room while Anya tried to find the right words, but there was only one thing to say to finally end her suffering.

"He is out of surgery and in recovery. He'll be okay."

Clarke's demeanour changed completely. Her eyes sparkled with hope and an honest smile appeared on her face. "Bellamy's alive?"

Anya smiled back at her. "He is. We also have Finn Collins in custody. He claims Bellamy attacked him for no reason and he acted in self-defence, but with your testimony we have everything we need to charge him with attempted murder and assault. He will go away for a long time. You'll have to go to court, but there is no doubt he will be found guilty." Clarke felt she could cry with happiness. Bellamy was alive and Finn was going to pay for everything he had done to them. "We'll talk again soon, but for now you can go. You're mother is waiting for you."

Clarke got up from her chair and walked to the door, but Anya stopped her before she exited the room. "Clarke." She turned. "Why did you tell me all of that?"

The girl smiled. "I've seen Bellamy being judged enough. I wasn't gonna let you arrest him just because it was easier to blame the poor kid."

"Thank you." Anya gave her a reassuring smile, before Clarke finally left the interrogation room.

Abby was in the waiting room, but she wasn't alone. Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller and Jackson were also there. She stood there, watching them until Jasper took a step forward.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. For everything I've said and done." He said with tears in his eyes, probably fearing her reaction.

She took a few steps forward and hugged him. "It's okay. It's over now." They stood there, hugging each other for a while.

When they finally separated, Jasper wiped his tears and Clarke smiled at the others.

"Finn is going to be charged. He is not going anywhere soon."

"That's great sweetie." Abby said, giving her daughter a quick hug. "Let's go home."

* * *

As Clarke entered the hospital room she took in the scene of Bellamy's sleeping form on the bed, the beeping machines plugged into him and Octavia's tired face.

Clarke had gone home to shower and change, but then refused to get some sleep. She had to see him. Abby had driven her to hospital, explaining how she requested one of her closest friends to do the surgery, because she couldn't. She also explained to her daughter how she had demanded the best room and staff for Bellamy. "It's no special treatment, it's just... He has been through enough. He deserves some piece and quiet." That's why Clarke wasn't surprised to find him in a private room, away from all the commotion.

"Hey." Octavia greeted, smiling. "He's still out from the surgery."

"Yeah, my Mum said that he'll probably sleep for a few more hours."

"Oh, it's okay. He's out of danger and that's all that matters." Octavia held her brother's hand. "How did it go in the police station? It took you a while."

Clarke sighted. "It went fine. Detective Anya says they'll charge Finn for attempted murder and assault."

"Did he-" Octavia didn't manage to get the word out, so just made a movement with her hand.

"No, he didn't have time."

"Are you okay?" Octavia asked, staring at her friend.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you think I could have some alone time with him?"

"Oh, sure. I should go home and change. Maybe sleep a little bit." Her friend said, getting up.

"I won't stay long." Clarke warned. Octavia, who was already looking for her purse, turned in confusion. "I- I just needed to see him."

"Clarke, what are you-"

"I'll call Murphy when I'm done. Don't worry." She didn't want to explain. She didn't want to say that she was broken, that she didn't know how to be Bellamy's girlfriend any more. She didn't want to tell her friend how she was done messing up their lives, how she knew she was the reason these things kept happening to them. She just wanted to hold his hand for a few minutes, whisper to him how she would always love him and say goodbye in private.

Octavia hesitated for a second and Clarke ignored her curious stare. "Don't do anything stupid, Clarke." She then left with uncertain steps.

Clarke sat on the chair next to the bed and reluctantly held his hand. It always fascinated her how her hands felt in his: small, paler. When Bellamy held her hand, it seemed nothing in the world could hurt her. And the truth was he did the impossible to make sure that was true. Since day one, Bellamy did his best to protect her from Finn, from Gina, from her mother. He made sure she felt loved and cared for, something that hadn't happened since her father had died.

"Hey." She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her, but having to say something. "I was talking to the police. Finn was arrested and he'll pay for what he did to you." She started running her thumb against his skin. "I'm so sorry, Bell. I walked into your life like a hurricane and destroyed it. I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself, but I won't. I'm keeping my promise and staying away from you. I'm done messing with your life. I got a letter from Harvard and will be moving there as soon as I can. You won't ever have to see me again." She wiped the tears that were running down her face. "You are the kindest soul I've ever met and you'll get the life you deserve. I'll always be cheering for you. Thank you for everything." She reached forward and placed her lips on his. "I love you." Clarke whispered one last time, before she let go off him and left the hospital room without looking back.

* * *

The next weeks resembled the period after her father's death. Clarke locked herself in her room and turned her phone off, refusing to talk to anyone that wasn't her mother. At school, she began hiding herself in the bathrooms between classes or at lunch. Abby always made a face whenever one of her friends came over and she had to tell them that Clarke wasn't up to visitors, but kept doing it as per her daughter's request.

The week after Bellamy was discharged from the hospital was the worst. He kept knocking on her door, screaming for her to open it and begging for them to talk. He would tell her how much he loved her and ask her why was she doing this. Sometimes, she would sit against the door, just listening to his voice, but most of the time, she would just put on her headphones and turn the music as loud as she could. He would also try and sit at the front door, waiting for her to come back from school, but Clarke wouldn't return. She drove around Arkadia without a destination, avoiding returning to her house and confronting her ex-boyfriend.

Eventually, he stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had told her he had returned to his house, trying to give her some space, but Clarke still had to dodge Octavia. Her friend couldn't just leave as the social services' visits were frequent, but she did spend a lot of her time with her brother. According to Abby, Octavia was furious with Clarke's behaviour and couldn't understand why she had cut all the ties with them.

A knock on her door pulled her away from her thoughts. She had been browsing on her computer, debating if she should just buy plane tickets to New York and stay with her grandparents until college began. School had ended a week ago and Clarke had skipped prom and the graduation ceremony much to Abby's dismay. Jackson has sent her an e-mail claiming he had tried to reach her several times and that was his last resort. He claimed the group had also refused to those things without her and that they all missed prom and graduation too. Clarke cried her eyes out, but didn't reply.

"It's me. I'm alone." Fearing her mother or anyone else would enter her room without permission, Clarke had taken away all keys. So, she got up and unlocked the door, allowing her mother to get in. She was holding a big wrapped box and placed it on the bed. "Are you going travelling?" Abby asked, noticing the tabs on the computer.

"I'm thinking about going to New York and to spend some time with Grandma and Grandpa before going to college." Clarke explained, closing the computer.

"You're running away." Abby stated.

"No, I'm going to college and visiting my grandparents."

Abby sighed. "Look, Clarke, I've been very understanding these last few weeks. I know you've gone through a lot and you needed a break, but this is getting ridiculous." Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but her mother lifted her hand, signalling she wasn't finished. "I'm not gonna fight you any more. I'm tired of fighting with you. What I'm going to tell you is that you have a chance. You can wallow in sorrow and lose the man you love or you can face life and own your choices." Her eyes fell on a picture that Clarke had from her father and smiled. "I want you to actually live, Clarke. I tried to control you, make you have my life, but I see how that's not what you were meant for. I want you to live your life, doing what you love, with who you love by your side." She placed a hand on the box. "I got this for you. It's a late graduation gift. When you're ready we'll meet you downstairs."

"What do you mean by _we_?" But Abby left without another word. Clarke watched the box on the bed, waiting for it to explode or start moving, but eventually sighed and tore the paper off.

It was a brand new camera, much better than the one she normally used, but what is on the bottom of the box is what grabbed her attention. At first it looked like old rags, but after she pulled it out, Clarke realized it was her father's green backpack, the one he used to carry everywhere with his own camera and filming material. She remembered being just a child and thinking her father was the coolest adult whenever he wore it. Clarke wondered what had happened to it after his death and presumed her mother had tossed it out, but apparently Abby had kept a hold on to it all these years.

Grasping the fabric, Clarke wondered how her father would react to her behaviour over the last few weeks. He would have been so disappointed with her cowardice, probably because would've loved Bellamy. He would've told her how the choices we make sometimes take unexpected turns, but we have to be the ones brave enough to make something good out of it. We can't control life, but we can control how we react to it.

She looked around her room. A few months ago it had been decorated with her work – pictures she had taken of landscapes, flowers, animals, strangers, but now it was filled with memories, frames of happiness and love, moments she wanted to remember forever. Why was she running away from this?

Deciding that she was done with hiding and running away, Clarke got up, still holding the backpack, and made her way down the stairs. She was hoping to find her mother on the sofa, but the living room was empty. She noticed the front door was open, and taking a deep breath, Clarke walked out. Nothing in the world prepared her for what she saw.

A gigantic and modern RV was parked in the driveway like it always belonged there. All of her friends, Bellamy and her mother were there.

"She lives!" Murphy, the first one to notice her, said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Clarke rolled her eyes as the others turned in her direction. No one dared to make a move, waiting for her to do something, but as it became evident she wouldn't say anything, Bellamy took a step in her direction.

"Hey you." He was thinner than the last time she saw him, but he was still her Bellamy.

"What is this?" She asked in return.

"I sold my house and had a mid-life crisis." Bellamy said with a smile.

"And you bought a trailer?!"

"No, I bought _us_ a trailer." Clarke stared at him in shock. Taking advantage of her surprise, Bellamy took a step forward. "Clarke, all my life I had thousands of responsibilities. My days were planned to the second: taking care of Octavia, taking care of the house, go to school, go to work, but now... Now, I've graduated and my sister has someone wonderful who is willing to take care of her. So, I need a break. I don't want to just jump into college and new obligations. I want to enjoy life for a little while and I don't want to do it alone." He took a deep breath. "Ever since you came into my life, things have been a mess. I actually had one of the worst years of my life, but I had you by my side and that was enough to fight everything. I don't care you told Kane, I don't care about Finn, I don't care about any of that. If I have you, it was all worth it." She opened her mouth to argue, but he was faster. "I love you, more than I thought I could love anyone, and there is no one I would rather have this adventure with."

"I- I have Harvard and-"

"Oh, screw Harvard." Abby exclaimed, surprising all of them. "You've done everything you were expected to do, honey. Why don't you just do something you want to do for a change?" Clarke studied her mother's words while looking around the gang.

"I can't put into words how much you all mean to me." She finally said. "When I went to that stupid party at Roma's, I could never imagine how my life would change. And, even with everything that happened, I would do it all over again. I found the most amazing best friends." Raven and Octavia beamed at her. "I finally felt accepted by someone. I found the family I desperately needed. I even got my self an annoying big brother." Murphy gave her thumbs up, while Monty tried to calm Jasper who had dissolved into tears. "What I did to you guys, it wasn't right, especially after everything you've done for me. I don't think I can ever stop blaming myself for it."

"You want forgiveness? Fine, I'll give that to you. You're forgiven." Bellamy voice had a desperate tone she couldn't shake off and it made her insides stir.

"See? Forgiven. Now, can you please stop pretending you don't want to travel the world with my brother?" Octavia asked, rolling her eyes.

Clarke smirked. "We can't go to Europe in an RV."

Bellamy's frown was quickly replaced with a smile. "We'll sell the RV and buy plane tickets."

She took a step in his direction. "What will we do for a living?"

"You can sell you paintings and I can take off my clothes to a bunch of horny forty years old."

She laughed. Another step. "I'll want to marry you someday."

"We'll do it by the Nile." Another step. "I want kids."

"I'll be a horrible pregnant woman. The hormones will get the best of me." Another step.

"I don't care. I love you." Another step. And another. And another.

"I'll get old and wrinkly."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They finally stood in front of each other, having a staring contest, but with a smile on their faces.

"Do I have time to pack?"

"Ten minutes. Can I kiss you now?"

"Remember the first time I slept at your place? When we talked in the kitchen?" He furrowed his brows, confused at the change in the conversation. "I promised myself I would tell you something someday and I believe I never got the chance." Bellamy waited patiently for her to continue. "You are most extraordinary person I've ever met." With that, she closed the distance between them, grabbing his neck with both hands and bringing his face down, finally pressing their lips together.

If anyone had asked her months ago, what she was expecting to do after graduation, Clarke would've said she would be going to medical school. She would've probably included Finn and Gina in those plans. But now, she didn't have any plans. She was going to get into that RV with the man she loved and wouldn't look back.

Life is funny that way. One day, you are a perfect know-it-all, relying on your mother's decisions for your future and being surrounded by horrible people. And then, one day, you take a wrong turn and find yourself in a different part of town, with the love of your life by your side, an amazing squad cheering you on and following your dreams.

* * *

 **Hey nerds,**

 **Here it is. The final chapter. I still have the epilogue to post, maybe a little before midnight so we can go into 2020 with a bang?**

 **I've been asked about the mature scenes on this fanfiction. The truth is always put my fanfictions as mature because the website demands it as I talk about strong themes as rape, depression, suicide and others. I still don't feel confident enough to write the smut because I actually don't now where to start it. I have some drafts for my new FF and I hope to include more of it for you guys.**

 **Happy New Year everyone.**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


	17. Epilogue

**AN: I want to dedicate this fanfiction to my sweet friend Queenie. I met Queenie a couple months ago here on Fanfiction when she read one of my one-shots and suggested for me to write another one. Since then we've been talking, chaging ideas and supporting each other. She hasn't read this fanfiction yet as she is waiting for me to finish and will totally be surprised by this. I can't wait to see what the new year brings us, my dear friend.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **16 years later**

Entering the Dropship always felt like going home. No matter how many years had passed, the bar represented how her life had turned around on that fateful year and, despite some renovations to modernize the place, it was one of her favourite places to be. That's where the gang had their annual meeting. The gang always tried to get together once year, usually around Christmas. Their lives had moved forward, but their friendship remained strong.

During their year long vacation, Bellamy had started writing about their adventures for fun, illustrating them with some of the pictures Clarke would take. It was all for fun, until it became something more. They had been contacted by a digital magazine who'd asked to have some of their articles featured on their website and that's how their career aspirations had changed. Nowadays, they had an online blog, complemented with an Instagram page and YouTube channel, where they shared their adventures from around the world. Bellamy was also contributing as a freelance journalist for some newspapers and Clarke did the same as a photographer. She even had some photographic exhibitions over the years.

They had gotten engaged five years after they left Arkadia the first time. Bellamy had presented her with a ring at the top of the Eiffel Tower and Clarke couldn't care less about how cliched it was. They got married a year later in their home-town surrounded by their friends and family. Clarke found out about her first child, Jake, about two years later when they were roaming the streets of Tokyo and had announced it to Bellamy on is birthday, a few days later, by offering a box with a positive pregnancy test in it. James came two years later, Clarke having found out when they were spending some time in Peru. Their third child, Henry, was born the next year and Bellamy was the first one to notice Clarke acting different. They had been tasting wines on the Douro Valley, making her cry her eyes out, thinking she had done some possible harm to the baby.

Nowadays, their videos, photos and stories featured their three kids, and parents from all over the globe asked them tips to travel with children.

Raven had graduated with honours from MIT, but turned down a job in California to get back to Arkadia and resume her relationship with Murphy. They had split a couple years after she left for college as per her request. It was tough to watch Murphy get more depressed each day. Bellamy video chatted with him regularly and it had been hard for him to watch his best friend be so heartbroken and not be able to help. So, Clarke and Bellamy had bought him a plane ticket to meet them in Bali. For a few weeks, Murphy followed them around, becoming a regular presence in their videos. Eventually, he became homesick and returned to Arkadia, where Sinclair gave him a job managing the bar.

When Mrs Smith died, she left a part of her fortune to Murphy and he used it to invest in The Dropship, becoming an official partner to Sinclair. That was about the time Raven came back and begged for his forgiveness. He said yes without thinking twice. He loved her and wanted to be with her, so he didn't considered it humiliating for him to take her back. They got married a year after Clarke and Bellamy had, and as a wedding gift, Sinclair retired and gave him full control of the bar. They had opened a auto-shop for Raven to work in and they couldn't be happier. They had a 4 year old named Peter, after Raven's late father, and a 1 year old girl named Emily.

Octavia and Jasper dated during their senior year, but eventually found out that they were best off as friends. She moved to New York for college and became a social worker, claiming she wanted to help children in a similar situation to her own. It was there she met Gabriel, a very shy but kind police officer. They eventually fell in love and, when she decided to move back to Arkadia, he followed her. To everyone's surprise, he and Bellamy hit it off immediately and Clarke's husband didn't hesitate saying yes when the other man asked for his blessing to marry Octavia. They commuted everyday to TonDC, but didn't care for the quick trip as they had their dream house and small three year old boy, Augustus. Octavia had confided in Clarke that she wanted to pay some kind of tribute to Bellamy and had decided to name her child after one if his favourite Roman emperors.

Miller and Jackson were still together too. Jackson had become a doctor and, despite the offerings of many hospitals, he opted to follow his boyfriend into the army. After a couple years, they decided they had seen enough horrible things and asked to be relived of duty. Nowadays, they spend their time abroad, helping in humanitarian causes, changing the world together. After Clarke gave birth to her second child, Jackson's biologic clock – as Miller called it – started ticking and he begged his friend to be their surrogate. Clarke had immediately said yes, but they eventually gave up that idea when, while in Greece helping with the refugees crises, they met two orphan sisters, Amira and Yara, deciding immediately to adopt them.

Much to Mr and Mrs Jordan dismay, Jasper had refused to go to college or even work at the flower shop. He took odd jobs here and there, until Raven opened her shop and hired him to work with her. Monty also took a job there and they took their obligations very seriously. Harper eventually went to nursing school and met Maya, whom she introduced to Jasper. They immediately hit it off. Monty and Harper had gotten married about two years ago and Jasper and Maya tied the know a few months later. To their surprise, both girls had announced six months ago that they were expecting, bringing much happiness to their husbands. They already claimed their children would be best friends, until Murphy warned they could eventually date, which the duo agreed was even better.

As Clarke and Bellamy approached the group, already seated in their usual booth, they couldn't hold back their smiles.

"Here they are!"

"How long has it been?"

"Will you stay more than a weekend this time?"

"Hey, what do you guys want to drink?"

They exchanged an amused glance at their friends antics. Little did they know, Bellamy and Clarke had decided to finally settle down and had bought a house right next door to Abby and Roan – who, by the way, had gotten very close after Bellamy's trial and, one thing led to another, and they had tied the knot when they went to meet Clarke and Bellamy in Australia.

"Wanna share the good news with them?" Bellamy asked, smirking.

"Where do you wanna start?" Clarke questioned with a big smile, her hand caressing her small bump. This time, they had been in Cape Verde.

* * *

 **Hey there my sweet and awesome nerds.**

 **Here it is. The epilogue.**

 **I want to thank you all for supporting me and keeping up with this story.**

 **I'm already working on my new fanfiction. It's also a Bellarke and I hope to post the first chapter soon. I hope all of you follow it too.**

 **Happy new year and an amazing 2020!**

 **Love,**

 _Jane_


End file.
